


Becky's Archive.

by Renezinha



Series: Becky writes. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Canonical Character Death, Casa Erotica, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Castiel in the Cage, Christmas in the Bunker, Crowley turns Team Free Will into women, Dean's a videogame addict, Dick rules Earth, Dirty Talk, Elevator Sex, Extreme Fangirl Writes Fics, F/F, F/M, Humor, Illustrated, Jared is Secretary of Defense, Lucifer and Nick are twins, Lucifer's Cage, Lucifer's Flower Shop, M/M, Marriage, Misha as the President, Multi, Parody Fics, Purgatory fun, RP based, Real Estate Agent Lucifer, Rowena is a fangirl, Sam's dog Bones, Santa! Lucifer, Secret Relationship, Supernatural Mockumentary AU, Threesome - M/M/M, Trapped In Elevator, Twincest, crazy!Adam Milligan, end!verse AU, ridiculous costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 41,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha/pseuds/Renezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>Soo, these were written in a <b>SPN rp group</b> where members send ideas and i write them the way as Becky Rosen would. The way i <i>think</i> she would, at least XD</p>
  <p>So, don't take it seriously, it's just for the lolz. <b>8)</b><br/></p>
</div><br/><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <b>[Art made by me in Chapter 36.]</b>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calthazar

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames and comments belong to my friends in the group, i just copy paste them here x3

**I.P.Freely commented on Samlicker81's profile:**

_How about something with little ol' me and Cassie? I just love reading about myself! (Slash implied)_  
  
**Samlicker81 replied to I.P.Freely:**  
  
_Calthazar is always yummy, let's do it!_ x3 

  
-  


Castiel was happy to see Balthazar again, he had mourned him so many years ago, thinking he had lost him in the war...and now he was here, on Earth, with him! The Seraph ignored the fact he had stolen all Heaven's weapons and accepted his brother's invitation for a drink instead. They'd deal with their trust issues soon enough. Raphael had a prize on their head too, but Cas just wanted to spend some time with the brother he never thought he'd see again.

"Cassie, you're staring, see something you like?" Balthazar grinned, taking a sip from his whisky. "Because i sure do."

"What?" Cas hadn't touched his drink yet, too busy staring at his brother's choice of attire...in this case, his vessel.

"You have such a pretty vessel, i take it you like mine as well?" Balthazar looked down at his own body and then lifted his gaze towards his brother, smiling with mischief.

"It's..it's nice." Cas blushed and Balthazar licked his lower lip.

"Have you experimented with it yet? No, i don't think you did...you're blushing like a virginal bride, Cassie. And i gotta say, it is adorable."

"Balthazar. Why did you ask me to come here?" They were in some shady bar but Cas could tell Balthazar liked the place for its booze, not because of the way it looked like.

"Why did you come? I'm gonna guess and say...curiosity brought you here." He grinned and continued." Am i right?"

"..."

"Cassie..." The blond finished his drink and reached for Cas' untouched glass, finishing it as well.

"Yes."

"Alright then." Balthazar snapped his fingers and then they were somewhere else. It looked like a fancy hotel room if Cas had to guess. The other Angel didn't give Cas a chance to ask anything else because then he was grabbing his arm and pulling him towards his chest for a chaste kiss. The Seraph was surprised at first but then he closed his eyes and went along with it.

"You have a pretty vessel too." Cas said and Balthazar kissed him again.

  
-  


**I.P.Freely replied to Samlicker81:**

_You write such fantastic work, darling! I'm going to frame this one for the wall. -beaming like a school girl!-_


	2. Benstiel

**ABNegative posted:**

_Fan fiction, huh? Well I haven't the slightest idea what slash means but you can write somethin' with the Chief (Dean), Hot Wings and myself. Plot how you like._

**Samlicker81 replied to ABNegative:**

_OMG, you are giving me a free pass to write whatever i want? You will SO not regret it!_ :D

  
-  


Ever since Benny died and ended up in Purgatory, he had never felt so alone. That God forsaken place was filled with monsters but it just wasn't the same. He sometimes missed having a good chat or just have someone else beside him who is not trying to kill him or eat him alive. So when Dean and the Angel somehow ended up in Purgatory as well, Benny felt some sort of relief inside him. A human and an Angel? Let's see how long they'll last. Dean was an experienced hunter and though the Angel was a powerful creature, he was as short sighted and clueless as a common rock. The poor thing had been on the run, trying to keep the Leviathans off Dean's ass but the Hunter insisted on keeping him around anyway. Benny knew what was going on. The Hunter had the hots for the Angel and the Angel had no idea.

"Where the hell is this portal you speak of, Benny? We've been walking for ages now!" Dean was growing impatient and he was getting on the vampire's nerves already.

"Maybe he doesn't know, Dean" The stupid Angel chimed in. "Maybe he's just toying with us."

"Benny?" Dean looked at the vampire and he just shrugged.

"Told ya, chief, a couple more days and we'll get there."

"That's what you said two days ago." Cas said.

"Great, that means you have good memory, hotwings."

"Aahh, you two. Stop bickering like two goddamn old ladies! I'm gonna take a look around, be back in 30. Don't you go anywhere. Cas, keep an eye on him."

"Maybe I will keep an eye on him, Chief."

Dean left and the Angel glared at the Vampire." You're not keeping an eye on me, i'm the one keeping an eye on you."

"Gee, you kill me with your sass, you crazy aunt."

"I'm not your..."

"Yeah yeah, no possible relation, you don't have to repeat the damn same thing all the time, ya know? Now...you gonna let me feed on you or will i have to ask your boyfriend??" Benny grinned, leaning against a nearby tree.

"Dean is not..." Cas frowned and glared at him again. " Why now? I thought you were doing okay feeding of little animals."

"Well yeah, can't be helped. Caught your scent since you landed your pretty feathery ass here and can't help but want a taste of you. So, how's it going to be?"

Castiel seemed to consider this. He didn't want the vampire to feed on his best friend, but ...yeah, he ended up saying yes to Benny anyway. As long as Dean never learned about it.

"Fine." Castiel frowned and unbuttoned his shirt,pulling his dirty coat down his arms. "Be quick."

Benny licked his lips and his fangs manifested over his normal teeth. The Vampire slid an arm around the Angel's waist and sank his teeth into his neck, taking a nice and long drink. Cas' blood tasted so sweet he thought he was going to come undone right there and then. Seems the Angel wasn't feeling any discomfort either because he moaned and clung closer to the vampire.

From afar, Dean watched the whole thing happening before his eyes and the grip on his blade tightened as he voiced his anger. "SON OF A BITCH"

  
-  


**Samlicker81 posted on ABNegative's profile: ******

_There, i hope it wasn't too much? I loved writing this, thanks for the prompt!_ x3 

****ABNegative replied to Samlicker81:** **

_So tha's wha' slash means! You have successfully recruited another follower, friend.  
-Feels adorned!-_

  
**I.P.Freely commented on Samlicker81's profile: ******

_Benny the vampirate and Castiel?!?!? I ship it too! Heaven's yes!_  
  
  
**Samlicker81 replied to I.P.Freely:**  
  
_You'll make me blush o.o No wait, you ARE making me blush. Thank you so much aww, love you all_ <3  
  
  
**Samlicker81 replied to ABNegative:**  
  
x3 x3 x3 _You know it's a good day when you recruit someone into the wonderful world of Slash!_ <3


	3. Casifer

**PeculiarAssbutt66 posted:**

_In need of some Casifer._

 

**Samlicker81 replied to PeculiarAssbutt66:**

_Aww, sending some Casifer your way._ <3

  
-  


The Son of the Morning had the Seraph Castiel trapped in Holy Fire and he didn't seem to want to let him go just yet. The Devil didn't seem to have any intentions of killing his little brother either. Castiel was scared but he wasn't about to show his brother just how scared he was. The younger Angel showed himself defiant and stubborn, all traits he has learnt from spending so much time on Earth around humans. Around Sam and Dean to be more precise.

"Why not join me, Castiel? You rebelled, i rebelled...why not rebel together?" The Devil smirked, leaning against the brick wall and staring deeply at the Angel inside the ring of fire.

"I'll die first."

"No, you're not dying. Why lay such a beautiful thing like you to waste when i can think of more interesting things to do to you instead?" Lucifer smirked and Castiel frowned.

"Are you talking about torture?"

Lucifer shook his head and smiled. " Everything but that, little brother." The Devil's voice lowered and it sounded very huskily and hoarse. "Now, i'm going to put out the fire...and if you dare flying away, i WILL hunt you down AND torture you. For real."

"What do you want from me? I don't...i don't understand!" Said a very confused Cas, the Angel was clueless to the lust plastered across his older brother's face.

"I will make you understand." Lucifer put the fire out and immediately zapped in front of the Seraph, pushing him against the wall, trapping his hands over his head.

"I'm not joining you, Lucifer." Castiel's voice was barely a whisper when Lucifer leaned to press their lips together. For the first time in Eons, Lucifer was able to taste Heaven once again.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 posted on PeculiarAssbutt66's profile:**

 _Hope you liked it_ :D  <3

 

**PeculiarAssbutt66 replied:**

_I'm fangirling (???) -no, really. I AM-_  
Will have to ask for more later... seriously!


	4. Dean Winchester/Adam Milligan/Michael

**ViceroyOfHeaven replied to Samlicker81:**

_In need of Dean/Adam/Michael._

 

**Samlicker81 replied to ViceroyOfHeaven:**

_OhMy, i'm liking it already!_ :O :D

  
-  


Dean was supposed to be Michael's true vessel and he had been trying to cope with the idea of letting an Angel use him as a human condom, when the freaking Angels started whispering something about his brother Adam being plan B, leaving Dean as the useless wreck that he is, according to those dicks, at least. Dean had tracked Adam down to a deserted place somewhere in the outskirts of Detroit and when he saw him talking to himself, he assumed he was talking to Michael, that Archangel dickead. Dean would show them.

"Hey"

"Dean?" Adam turned his head towards his half brother and frowned. " What are you doing here?"

"Michael, i know you can hear me! TAKE ME, but leave Adam alone. He's just a kid!"

Michael's voice, the high pitched screech nearly sent those two to the floor when he tried to speak.

"Get out of here, Dean. I'm gonna say yes and then i'll get to see my mother!"

"You poor deluded bastard. That dick is lying to you, he'll use you to prom and ditch your burned body when he's done with you."

Adam frowned and looked up at the sky." Michael...what Dean says, is it true?" Michael reached out to the boy telephatically and told him Dean is a punk ass little bitch(?) that is probably jealous of their recent bond. Adam smirked and turned to looked over to his half brother.

"Michael doesn't want you, Dean. Back off."

Dean threw his arms in the air and said: "You good for nothing son of a bitch...be sure i won't go back for your ass when you end up IN HELL!"

Dean left and Michael possessed Adam later that day.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 posted on ViceroyOfHeaven's profile:**

:D _I hope it was to your liking, my friend_ :D  <3


	5. Rowena/Dick Roman & Crowley

**NaturalWitch posted:**

_How much erotica have you written, deary? I'd love to read up on something between Richard Roman and myself, you know for my relaxing times in the tub._

 

**TooSexyForYourWriting replied to NaturalWitch: ******

_You + Me + Alone in a pool= Happiness.  
Don't tell my boss._

****NaturalWitch replied to TooSexyForYourWriting:** **

_I'd rather tie you up in my sex torture dungeon. I don't do well in the sun, what with my pale complexion and all._

****TooSexyForYourWriting replied to NaturalWitch:** **

_I can't object to that, love! But I never meant for us to be in the pool at daylight. I myself prefer really late in the night_ ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D 

****Samlicker81 replied to NaturalWitch:** **

_Your wish is my command_ :O 

****

  
-  


Rowena knew she had hit jackpot when one of the most eligible bachelors in town had set his eyes on her. Sure, it all revolved around business, but she had started liking him. Not only because he scared the crap out of that obnoxious son of hers, but because he was quite charming when he wanted to be. And he always paid the bill when they went out for dinner, what more could she ask for? Tonight they were going out again and the witch had taken her time getting ready. A long relaxing bubble bath was all she needed after a long day dealing with idiots and the King of idiots himself, Crowley, her unwanted son. Just thinking about him had her rolling her eyes. She should have sold him when she had the change.

An hour later, a limousine was being sent to the Hotel. Rowena climbed into the long vehicle and didn't bother to say a word to Richard's followers. They weren't worthy of her words anyway, only Richard was. Even if they tried something funny on her, she'd know how to put them in their places. Dick was a different story though, she'd have to thread lightly around him if she didn't want to end up as dinner instead of being invited FOR dinner. Richard Roman might be quite the charming one, but he is also very...very dangerous. She hasn't forgotten about that little detail, she never does.

When she arrived at the restaurant, Richard was there to receive her, always surrounded by a couple men, leviathan disguised as bodyguards, that is. What a funny sight.

"Rowena, you're looking especially ...exquisite tonight." He greeted, offering her his arm.

"Why, thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." She smiled, taking his arm, letting him lead her inside the restaurant.

Dinner turned out to be quite lovely and she was sure she had eaten chicken this time, not human leftovers. Richard had killed the last chef who dared serving her a meal like that, and she had enjoyed seeing the Leviathan Boss end his kin's life with ease. It was actually a major turn on!

When Richard took her home, the witch didn't let him go. She invited him to his room and he gladly obliged. They have been dancing around each for far too long after all. Upon reaching the suite, Rowena gripped his bowtie and pulled him for a demanding kiss. She smiled when she felt his hands slid around her waist and that only encouraged her to go on. The Leviathan actually didn't mind her taking the initiative. His interest was pretty visible and when the witch pulled away and noticed that, she licked her lips and walked him backwards to bed.

She never had someone she could call a partner. Not even those petty witches back at the Coven. Richard was something else and she'd do anything he asks of her.

  
~  


Crowley had heard some rumors but he refused to believe them. His mother, willingly making businesses with a goddamn Leviathan? The Leviathan leader? And what sort of businesses would those be? The King knows how dangerous his mother is, how manipulative...he did have to kick her out of Hell after her last stunt with Dean Winchester and after she called him the Winchesters' bitch after all. His minions had managed to track the witch down to a fancy hotel in dowtown and after one of them told him she had be seen with Richard Roman, taking the elevator together, Crowley knew he had to intervene. He's so sure they're both planning his demise, he has been acting rather paranoid lately. He had to stop Rowena...and find a way to immobilize Dick..if he could. The bastard's a one hard to kill though he is still to know how in the world he escaped Purgatory this time. He'd worry about details later. Right now, he needed to put an end to their conspiracy!

The King easily found the room Rowena was in and right before zapping inside, he heard some strange muffled noises, giggles too, which led him to lean his ear against the door, like a total creepy stalker.

"Oh, Richard...do that thing again...with the tongue!" Rowena said between gigles, wrapping both of her legs around the Leviathan's neck.

Crowley was...do what with the tongue now??

"You liked that, didn't you, do you know how hard it is for me to contain myself and not just eat you, Rowena?"

The demon outside frowned and twisted his lips in disgust. Their dirty talk was...embarrassing!

"It better be hard, not done with you yet, Richie."

Bloody hell, pet names?? And then there were other noises. The bed made a lot of noise for a piece of furniture in a rather expensive room. Why is he thinking about the price of furniture anyway? And why is he still listening to his Mother being boned by his Leviathan enemy?!

No, Crowley decided it was too much for one night and disappeared from the Hotel. Even though he's a sick, sadistic demon, nothing will ever erase from his brain those awful noises his mother made. Never!

  
-  


**Samlicker81 posted on NaturalWitch's profile:**

 _Was that okay?_ =3

 

**DoYouHaveADickInYouWouldYouLikeTo commented on NaturalWitch's profile:**

_My...my, next time i take you out for dinner, i expect to be invited into your room, Rowena._  
  
  
**NaturalWitch replied to Samlicker81:**  
  
_That was remarkable! Is there a third portion?!_  
  
  
**NaturalWitch replied to DoYouHaveADickInYouWouldYouLikeTo:**  
  
_Are you reading my mind, Richard?_

  
**JustTryingToReachDoubleDigits commented on NaturalWitch's profile:**  
  
_If i ate, i'd be throwing up for days! Stay away from the internet, Mother!_

 

**NaturalWitch replied to JustTryingToReachDoubleDigits:**  
  
_Perhaps you should stay away from internet my wee little sausage! -Glances at username- Double digits, ay? Is that what you sold your soul for? Mmm. -Shakes head- That explains a lot..._  
  
  
**JustTryingToReachDoubleDigits:**  
  
_*Blocks his Mother[?]*_


	6. Becky Rosen/Sam Winchester

**VesselsShouldStick replied to Samlicker81:**

_You should write a oneshot with you and Sam, because of reasons, strong reasons._

 

**Samlicker81 replied to VesselsShouldStickTogether:**

_Me and Sam? I already have tons of fics with us. I'll just copy paste one then(?)_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to VesselsShouldStickTogether:**

_Here's one of my stories featuring the awesome me and Sammy!_ :D _Ahh!_ x3

  
-  


Ever since he first laid his eyes on her in that Supernatural Convention, Sam couldn't stop thinking about her! Even Dean had noticed the change in his little brother. He couldn't focus when they were hunting together and when Sam finally told him the thuth, the older Hunter laughed on his face and called him crazy.

Sam smiled. Yeah, he was crazy. Crazy for Becky Rosen ( <3 )

"You're going where???" Dean looked at his brother like had grown seven heads all of a sudden.

"I love her, Dean, i have to go."

"Dude...no! You talked to her for like...what, 10 minutes? How's that even love? C'mere, Sammy, let me check you for concussions..."

Sam pushed his brother away, frowning. "I'm fine! Look, i'll go...and i'll be back in a day or two, okay? Just...i need to do this."

"You need a freakin' doctor! And you're not taking the Impala!"

Sam took the Impala and drove all the way to Delaware. He found out where Becky lived and when he showed up at her door, unannounced, the girl almost had a heart attack!

"Oh my God, Sam! I was just thinking about you! " And writing slash fic about him, but let's not get into details. "Are you really here...?" Becky didn't resist to touch Sam's muscled chest. Oh, he was real alright.

"Yeah, Becky, i'm here." And with no further delay, he slid his hands around the girl's waist and kissed her with SUCH passion, Becky rose a leg and tried not to freak out. Sam Winchester had come for her and he was kissing her?! Best day EVER! She broke the kiss and invited him inside. When Sam confessed his undying love for her, she smiled so widely, she had to pinch her arm just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She told him she loved him back and when he smiled at her, she jumped on him and tackled him to the carpet.

Days later, when Sam never called and neither returned his texts, Dean tried calling him instead. The bastard never picked up. Sitting at the Motel's table, the older Hunter downed a glass of whisky and when he checked his FB, he noticed something...odd.

SAM WINCHESTER IS NOW IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH BECKY ROSEN.

"What the hell?!"

The post had likes from Castiel, Crowley, Lucifer, Demian, Adam, Balthazar...etc, and one dislike from Chuck.

"That...son of a bitch!"

  
-  


**Samlicker81 replied to VesselsShouldStickTogether:**

 _Thoughts?_ :D :D :D

 

**VesselsShouldStickTogether replied to Samlicker81:**

_OH-MY-GOD! That was amazing! I wish I could write my own fanfiction(?)_


	7. Castiel/Sam Winchester & Guinea Pig

**WhatIsAUsernameFor commented on Samlicker81's profile:**

_Hello? Agsgdhfhf Sorry, i wanted to read something about me, i'm Castiel, about me and Sam and a real guinea pig. Please._

 

**Samlicker81 replied to WhatIsAUsernameFor:**

_Now that's adorable, let's see how it turns out, shall we?_ :)

  
-  


"They didn't have a guinea pig. We do." Sam said, after reading the words on the book Castiel was holding.

"We..." Cas turned his heard towards the hunter and a confused expression plastered across his features. " We have a guinea pig?? Where?!"

Sam lifted a brow and shot the Angel an incredulous look. "Me, Cas...i'm the guinea pig."

"Oh" The Angel seemed sad and disappointed for a moment. "Could we get a real guinea pig then?"

"What for? Again with that 'this bunker lacks a species" thing? Really, Cas? We don't have time to look after pets, we barely have time to look after ourselves!"

"Uh...so, that's a yes?"

Sam's bitchface activated rather fast this time. Is Cas for real, he thought? "Whatever gave you the impression..." He rolled his eyes and threw his arms in the air in defeat. "Fine. It's a yes."

"Really?!" Cas be like...having the best day of his life!

"No more pets after you get this one killed, deal?"

"God, Sam...no, i would never get it killed, what kind of monster...no!" Awkward silence settles in for a minute or two. "I'm gonna name it Dean."

"Dude, no!"

Castiel and Sam drove to the nearest pet store and after buying the damn animal, Sam had a hard time dragging the Angel out of the store. Cas wanted to free all the animals from their cages. Later, back in the bunker...

"Thank you, Sam. Now we have...two guinea pigs." Cas winked awkwardly at Sam and the younger Winchester ignored him while he fed his new pet, turning around to leave the room.

"Don't mind him, Dean." He named it after Dean after all, what are the odds? "I'll give you all the love you need."

When Dean returned to the bunker, Cas hid the guinea pig and everytime his friend sneezed, Sam shrugged and the Angel said he might be developing some allergies since they're in the middle of Spring.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 posted on WhatIsAUsernameFor's profile:**

 _Aww, hope you liked it_ <3

 

**WhatIsAUsernameFor replied to Samlicker81:**

_Thank you. I wish it was real._

  
  
**Samlicker81 replied to WhatIsAUsernameFor:**

_Aww, you're welcome_ <3


	8. Castiel/Dean Winchester & Crowley

**Impala67 posted:**

_Maybe Dean and Castiel? or Crowley? The three of them? -kinky at all!-_

 

**StanfordGuy83 replied to Impala67:**

_DEAN! What the hell are you doing?!_

 

**Impala67 replied to StanfordGuy83:**

_Sammy??? What the hell are YOU doing here????  
This is not what it looks like(??)_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to Impala67:**

_Dean?_ o.o _Is that you? Woohoo! You have a dark kinky side, me likes. Say hi to Sam for me, will you?_ <3 <3

  
-  


Dean as a human had been a pain in the ass. Dean as a demon though, double that pain! Crowley thought they could work together. The King of Hell and a demonic Winchester? They should be perfect together! Only they weren't and Dean seemed to be drifting away from him, chasing his own battles instead of doing what the King wanted him to be doing. Bollocks. How's he supposed to get rid of him now? After an awful karaoke session, Crowley left to attend his own businesses, leaving the green eyed jerk on his own. Dean thought of banging the cute waitress for the 4th time in a row...that is, until someone else more appealing suddenly appeared in the bar.

"Cas?"

Castiel walked inside and damn, he looked terrible! Dean had no idea how the hell the Angel had found him...but turns out it had been just a mere coincidence. Cas didn't know he and Crowley were there, apparently he had stopped by just to buy some gas. When the Angel walked over to the counter to pay for the gas, he nearly froze in place when he saw Dean sitting at the far end of the counter and staring back at him with a creepy smile on his face.

"Dean? What.."

 

Later that day, Crowley returned to the bar and when he didn't spot Dean anywhere, he went back to the rooms he and the hunter had rented a week ago. As he reached for the doorknob, he heard some weird noises coming from inside and the King rolled his eyes, already picturing the scene. Dean's probably screwing that blond bird again. Crowley turned the knob and pushed the door open, making his way inside.

"If you're doing it in MY bed again, i swear to God, i'll...OH!"

Dean had caught himself a bird alright, but it wasn't the blonde. The Winchester didn't seem bothered by the King's presence and instead kept on grinding and kissing the Angel writhing in pleasure beneath him. A couple awkward minutes passed until Dean suddenly broke the silence.

"Goddamit, Crowley. Take a fucking picture, lasts longer!"

Crowley wished he had a camera right now.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 posted on Impala67's profile:**

 _There, hope it's enough to satisfy your most secret deep desires_ :D _(Becky's giggling at the screen(?))_

 

**Impala67 replied to Samlicker81:**

_I was curious to know the kind of things you... write(?)_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to Impala67:**

_I take it your curiosity was appeased...in a good way?_ x3


	9. Nimmy

**VesselsShouldStickTogether posted:**

_Hi!!! I'm new in this site, but I've heard you are doing requests???? You might think I'm strange, but I've a huge loooooooove -obsession- for Nick and Jimmy! -hyperventilates-_

 

**Samlicker replied to VesselsShouldStickTogether:**

_Totally agree with your username!_ x3

  
-  


It had been a while since the last time Jimmy called his friend and lover, Nick. Last time, the blond had dragged him into his car and had had his way with him. Even though Jimmy ended up liking it, he didn't want it to become a routine. Which Nick seemed totally fine with. No, Jim couldn't allow it! Jimmy was walking home after a quick stop at the grocery store when he felt a hand covering his mouth and the other gripping his arm, forcing him to walk into the dark alley ahead. The dark haired man thought he was being robbed, when the hands suddenly removed themselves off him and he turned around, blue eyes widening in shock as he stared at the man in front of him.

"Nick! What the hell? I thought...i thought it was a thief!"

"You..." Nick seemed drunk. No, he WAS drunk. The way he smiled and dragged his words...totes drunk! "You haven't returned my calls. Any of them. Wha....what have i ever done to you, Jimmy?"

"You're drunk" Jim could smell his alcoholic breath. "And don't get me started on that...it's a rather long list, you know?" Jim frowned and tried to walk away. Nick didn't let him, of course, and grabbed his arm, hard enough to bruise, pushing him against the wall.

"Don't you dare walk away on me again. You're mine, remember?" Nick smiled funny and then continued, "Perhaps you don't...please, allow me to freshen your memory, little sheep." Nick kept the other man pressed firmly against the wall and leaned to trap his lips with his in a rough kiss. Jimmy wasn't about to give his consent on being raped in a dark dirty alley, so he bit on Nick's bottom lip, distracting the blond for a moment, and managed to escape his grip.

"Don't you...EVER do that again, Nick!" Jimmy bitchslapped him, grabbed the grocery bags he dropped before, and walked away from him. Nick laughed, watching him leave, promising a bitter revenge.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 posted on VesselsShouldStickTogether:**

 _Oops, guess that came out a little darker than i intended!_ :'D _Sorry_ <3

 

**VesselsShouldStick replied to Samlicker81:**

_IKR? OMG that was GREAT! <3_


	10. Benstiel

**ABNegative posted:**

_Benstiel, is that wha' you fans are callin' us now? I'd like ta see more of tha', friend._

 

**Samlicker81 replied to ABNegative:**

_Yep, that's it!_ :D _Fans can't get enough of vampire stories, can they now? I know i can't_ 8'D

  
-  


Adapting to life on the surface had been way too hard to say the least. Benny was having trouble controling his hunger though he never dared to attack a human being. It had been his oath and he had also promised Dean he wouldn't do it. Small animals would have to do...even if he had stopped feeling satisfied with just their blood for a while now. His job as a cook did manage to keep him distracted but when the girl in the kitchen cut her finger while making a sandwich, he had to excuse himself and take a five minute break.

Benny closed the Diner every night and every night before heading back to the little Cabin he had rented by the lake, he would go into the woods and hunt a rabbit or two. The Vampire was about to catch a rabbit when he spotted a deer. Yeah, a deer would make a better meal than a rabbit, that's for sure. He sneaked around the bushes, fangs coming down...and when he was about to jump on it, the animal ran off, apparently something had scared it and Benny's sure it was not him. Nope, definitely not him.

"Hello, Benny."

"Goddammit, Hot Wings!" The vampire growled, teeth going back to normal. "What the hell are you doing here? Wait...how did you know i was here?"

"You are not that hard to find." The Angel replied, shoving his hands inside his pockets.

"Yeah? Why were you looking for me anyway?" Benny crossed his arms, glancing over at Castiel.

"Uh...just...wanted to see how you were doing."

"Did Dean send you? Chief has a lot of trust issues, doesn't he now? "Benny chuckled, startling a few birds on a nearby tree.

"No. I just wanted to see you, that's all." Cas had been watching the birds flying away and when they disappeared into the horizon, he gazed back at the vampire. "I apologize for scarying the deer. Perhaps you...you could feed on me?"

Well, that sort of escalated quickly.

"Promised Dean i wouldn't feed on humans, Hot Wings...and i'm sure he won't like it if i feed on you again." He smirks, remembering their good times in Purgatory.

"I am not human and i don't care what Dean says." Cas seemed decided and when he loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt, he pulled the fabric away and bared his long neck for the vampire.

Well, Benny's not gonna refuse such an offer, will he now?

"Have it your way, Angel." The vampire pulled the Angel closer and before sinking his teeth into the sinful flesh, he actually kissed it first, licking up a trail up to his earlobe. Cas shivered a little but said nothing. "How about we take this to my Cabin and i'll teach you all about 2nd and 3rd base?"

Castiel blinked, confused, looking up at the vampire. "Is that..slang for intercourse?"

Benny laughed and shook his head. Cas sure has a lot to learn.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 posted on ABNegative's profile:**

 _"Satisfied", my friend?_ xD _Hope you liked it_ >.

  


**ABNegative replied to Samlicker81:**  
  
_Quite satisfied, friend._  


  


**WhatIsAUsernameFor commented on ABNegative's profile:**  
  
_Mr Fangs...!! -Cas' probably blushing at the screen(?)-_  



	11. Samifer

**ExBloodJunkie posted:**

_Uh, I'm new to this site but I'd like to read about Samby (I think that's right for Sam and Ruby? Sorry, I'm new!). I like some of your Samifer (Sam and Lucifer, right?) stuff. Could you write more of that too?_

 

**YouWillSayYesEventually replied to ExBloodJunkie:**

_Bambi, what??? -hahaha- Ruby is not good for Sam. Not good, It's NATH! -How dare you, Sam???-_

 

**ExBloodJunkie replied to YouWillSayYesEventually:**

_Don't judge my ship! Rude!_  
-trolling on the forums already!- 

  


**YouWillSayYesEventually replied to ExBloodJunkie:**

_Not judging your ship, just saying that demons shouldn't be there, touching vessels from other people/angels...MY VESSEL(???)  
When are you going to say YES? I know it's you, Sam, just saw you posted in facebook a link that leads here. Be honest! You're trying to disguise your love for me, using my child. _

 

**ExBloodJunkie replied to YouWillSayYesEventually:**

_I'm not Sam! -Nervous laugh behind the computer!-He's just a fictional character from those Carver Edlund books! Ahh screw it.... You found me! You weren't suppose to find out!_

 

**YouWillSayYesEventually replied to ExBloodJunkie:**

_True-Vessel connection, remember? You can't fool me. -You can't lie to him!- ExBloodJunkie... Really, Sam?_  
Ok, we will have to talk about this later. 

 

**ExBloodJunkie replied to YouWillSayYesEventually:**

_Let's not say we did. I'm deleting all my photo comments from your pictures on Facebook as we speak._

 

**YouWillSayYesEventually replied to ExBloodJunkie:**

_I already screencapped everything, I don't care. You will come back running and comment again later, eventually. -You wouldn't dare!-_  
  

**ExBloodJunkie replied to YouWillSayYesEventually:**

_Oh yeah?! -Unfriends! Only to re-add two hours later in the middle of the road-_

 

**YouWillSayYesEventually replied to ExBloodJunkie:**

_-He gladly accepted, and pestered him in messages that night. Asking him which selfie he liked best(?)-_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to YouWillSayYesEventually:**

_I actually read BAMBI too_ xDD

 

**Samlicker81 replied to ExBloodjunkie:**

_Ruby SUCKS, booooo u.u_  
Samifer for my former soon to he hubby again XD ( Let her dream! )

  
-  


"I want to say yes." Sam said, trying his best to look confident and sure of himself in the presence of the Devil. Even Dean was scared in that moment.

"Excuse me...did you just say you want to say Yes?" The Devil taunted, not really believing his other half would just say the big Yes without having an ulterior motive .

"You deaf, you son of a bitch?" Dean spat, about to lose his patience. Sam's plan was incredibly stupid!

"Dean...let the adults do the talking, will you?" With a snap of fingers, Lucifer was zapping Dean away to Russia. He's lucky he didn't zap him to the moon instead.

"W-where is my brother?" Seems all of his confidence was gone in a blink. Lucifer knew it was just an act.

"He's...alive, that's all that matters. Now! " He clapped his hands, grinning at the younger Winchester. "I know you've been drinking demon blood, Sammy...i can smell it from here. You should have chewed on a mint gum or two if you wanted to trick me." Winks.

"I still want to say Yes!"

"Do you now...that eager to have me inside me, are you?" Cue sexual innuendos. "Stretching you from the inside out...tickling your fancy...is that what you want? Tell me, is it?"

Sam activated his bitchface and cast the Devil a strange look. "What...i'm not... having sex with you."

Lucifer smiled and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "You can't wait to say Yes to me, why fool yourself? Go ahead...convince me to take you."

"I'm certainly not your little bitch either...know what? Forget it, i'm leaving and i'm washing my ears and eyes with bleach tonight."

"Until we meet again then." Lucifer waved at Sam as he left.

Meanwhile, in Russia, Dean was having trouble boarding the plane back to America.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 replied to ExBloodJunkie:**

_Let me know what you think! <3_

 

**Impala67 replied to ExBloodJunkie:**

_Sam????  
I can't believe it, I knew you had problems with Ruby, but now Lucifer too?! How is that you have him on facebook???? _

 

**YouWillSayYesEventually replied to Samlicker81:**

_Sending Dean to Russia was hilarious.  
Sam will always come after me, even Becky is aware... You read that Sam??? _

 

**YouWillSayYesEventually replied to Impala67:**

_We are besties in facebook, we poke each other constantly -That came out wrong?- Get used to the fact that your brother wants me inside him. -Again!-_

 

**WhatIsAUsernameFor posted:**

_Why is that everyone wants a piece of my boyf-...my brother Lucifer? -Cas doesn't know he can use a key to delete words(?)-_

 

**WhatIsAUsernameFor commented on Impala67's profile:**

_Hello, Dean! -Cue train of emoticons-_

 

**JustTryingToReachDoubleDigits:**

_*Blocks Lucifer[?]*_

 

**JustTryingToReachDoubleDigits commented on Impala67's profile:**

_Tell that pretty brother of yours to add me on FB, will you squirrel??_

 

**YouWillSayYesEventually replied to WhatIsAUsernameFor:**

_Because they can appreciate the little fact that I am supposed to be the most beautiful thing ever created by Father, little brother. But don't worry, I only have eyes for you <3 _  
  


**YouWillSayYesEventually replied to JustTryingToReachDoubleDigits:**

_-Finds out, stalks him in his own place.-_

 

**WhatIsAUsernameFor replied to YouWillSayYesEventually:**

_Your ego might be bigger than the whole universe, brother -Is he still blushing? He is!-_

 

**YouWillSayYesEventually replied to WhatIsAUsernameFor:**

_So everyone is aware that this sexy thing already has an owner! -He was popular upstairs, give him a break!-_

 

**WhatIsAUsernameFor replied to YouWillSayYesEventually:**

_I was right about the ego thing then -Sends smiley -_

  


**ExBloodJunkie replied to Samlicker81:**  
  
_Not what I pictured but still pretty good._  
  
  
**ExBloodJunkie replied to Impala67:**  
  
_Shut up, Dean! -YouCan'tSeeItButHisBitchFaceIsActivated- Crowley's on your Facebook! What the hell?!_  
  
  
**ExBloodJunkie replied to YouWillSayYesEventually:**  
  
_Stop talking! You don't get to say anything!_  
  
  
**ExBloodJunkie replied to JustTringToReachDoubleDigits:**  
  
_I will not add you. Don't even bother!_


	12. Becky Rosen/Lucifer

**YouWillSayYesEventually posted:**

_How about You and Lucifer? I'm curious to know how you would make it happen. -Curiosity killed the cat?-_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to YouWillSayYesEventually:**

o.o _REALLY? Challenge accepted_ >=O

  
-  


Lucifer possessed Sam. Michael never showed up. The Apocalypse took place then. It had been less than a year since Sam said yes to the Devil, and the world was already in ruins. The Croatoan virus had been leaked and the four Horsemen roamed the Earth as well. The human resistance was smaller in numbers with each passing day and even though every scattered camp helped each other whenever they could, people would still die or get infected. Croats were basically everywhere and their numbers were larger. Even demons had trouble with them. Lucifer was cleansing the Earth and before wiping humanity off the planet, he'd target their children.

Becky had never been the fighter type nor was she was a tough badass, but she had managed to survive so far. Camp Tejo had helped her a couple months ago and there she found a very united community. With time, she learned how to fire a gun and how to treat the wounded. She was more than ready to go on her first supply run!

Roger, Cindy, Nathan and Becky left the camp in an old jeep and after an hour of driving through a dirt road through the woods, they arrived to their destination. A couple abandoned houses they had spotted the other day.

"It looks empty." Cindy said, loading her pistol and jumping out of the vehicle.

"Last time it looked empty too and there were demons inside, remember? Because i do, this scar on my nose constantly remembers me of that!" Roger said.

"Guys...shhh! I think i see someone..." Becky hid behind a tree while the others took cover as well. When Becky saw the person coming out of the house, her heart almost skipped a beat. That was...SAM! Well...Not Sam anymore, Lucifer. And he was dressed in a white suit. Becky thought he looked good anyway. Right, why not daydream about the one Archangel that doomed the Earth?!

"Shit, we need to get the fuck out of here!" Nathan ran off and that's when Lucifer spotted them. Supid Nathan!

The man never reached the jeep because Lucifer popped up in front of him and snapped his neck.

"Leaving so soon?" Samifer(?) smirked, raising a hand to snap everyone else's necks as well...except for Becky's. The girl was frozen in place, she didn't know what to do and she had a shotgun with her!

"Sam...? Sammy, are you...are you in there?" She tried, knowing it was useless.

"You're Becky."

OMG, he knows her name. What does that even mean?!

"Yes...? Uhmm.."

"Becky." He smiled. " Sam doesn't want me to kill you...and all i want is to make him happy. That was always my first concern, you know?"

"Okaaaay...wait, what?" Becky's about to have a stroke.

"Sam loves you." (A/N: OF COURSE HE LOVES HER, HATERS GONNA GATE AHH!) "And he wouldn't be too happy if i got rid of you..." Lucifer walked towards her and extended a hand at the girl. "Come with us. No harm shall come to you, not anymore."

Becky didn't think twice. She placed her hand on his and smiled sadly. "I believe you."

  
-  


**Samlicker81 replied to YouWillSayYesEventually:**

_SHUT UP, i made myself cry u.u (Brings tissues to her desk)_

 

**YouWillSayYesEventually replied to Samlicker81:**

_Oh... good one in using Sam's concern so I--Lucifer! wouldn't hurt you. Good thinking._

 

**Samlicker81 replied to YouWillSayYesEventually:**

_That's true love for you, bitches!_ o.o! xD


	13. Crazy!Adam Milligan

**HellSucks posted:**

_I'm tired of all of you._

 

**HellSucks posted on Samlicker81's profile:**

_Me getting out of the cage, and starting a new Apocalypse._

 

**Samlicker81 replied to HellSucks:**

_Hang in there, you! Here's some...comic relief? Hope everything's okay down there in the pit._ n.n

  
-  


God, but it felt good being able to breathe actual fresh air into his lungs! Adam's not sure how he managed to get out of the cage or how he got a hold of both Michael and Lucifer, but he owned them now. Those bastards...those goddamn bastards! After years and years of being ditched in detriment of others, Adam decided he wouldn't take anyone's crap anymore. He wanted revenge and revenge he shall have! The bound Archangels would be his tools of destruction. Adam ordered Lucifer to bring the Horsemen and ordered Michael to go and find Sam and Dean. Oh yeah, they'd pay...they'd pay for forgetting about him and for lying. Michael and Lucifer would get their turn soon too. Adam felt like a God and he felt unstoppable.

When Michael returned, the Archangel tossed the Winchesters at his Master's feet.

"Son of a..." Dean started but didn't finish...once he looked up and saw their half brother grinning and staring down at them. "Adam?!"

"Crap." Sam said, watching Lucifer flying towards them, landing beside Adam. Both Michael and Lucifer stood behind the boy, like they were his guardians. They never said a word...which was weird. Sam and Dean were basically shitting bricks by now.

"Yes, you're in a smelly world of crap now, brother." Adam grimaced, approaching Sam and kicking him right in his stomach.

"What the hell are you doing?! SAMMY, are you okay?" When Dean tried reaching out for his little brother, Adam signaled Michael to blast him way. And he did. Dean was thrown against a nearby tree and rendered unconscious.

"Pff...you're not so tough now....are you Dean?" Adam focused on Sam and kicked him again. "This is for leaving me to rot in that God forsaken place! " A punch. " Why did they save you and not me?! WHY?!" Adam punched his half brother harder, sending him onto the ground.

"We didn't...we.." Sam wasn't able to finish what he was saying because he passed out a second later.

"Really...?" Adam turned, facing both Archangels. "These two idiots stopped the Apocalypse? Mr comatose 1 and Mr comatose 2 over here? ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?"

Michael and Lucifer said nothing.

"I'll show'em...hell, i'll even show you both how to rise a proper Apocalypse! And then...then i'll see my mother. Fuck you and fuck everyone else."

  
~  


"Is it me...or he is weirder than usual?" Michael asked as he leaned against the cold wall.

"I don't know... and i don't care." Lucifer shrugged, moving a piece on the boardgame they were playing, and looked at his brother. "CHECKMATE!"

"WHAT, you cheated! "

Meanwhile, a very messed up in the head Adam Milligan laughed and rocked back and forth across the cage. "The world shall burn! Hahaha!"

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commentend on HellSucks' profile:**

 _Ehhmmm..._ :'''''D

  
  
**HellSucks replied to Samlicker81:**  
  
_We've a problem here, Becky... It's not funny. -It totally is!- Not funny at all. -I laughed GOOD-_


	14. Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester

**ABNegative posted:**

_Let's read a threesome between Dean, Cas, and myself. Life's tough in Purgatory without a little you know wha'. Think you can make that happen, friend?_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to ABNegative:**

_You've gone full slash fan. Always go full slash fan. I'll make it happen soon!_ :D

 

**Impala67 posted:**

_What Benny said, curious about that AU!_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to ABNegative:**

_Here's what you asked for, let me know if it was too much...or not really_ (a)

  
-  


“Hold him still, Chief. Yeah, just like that.” Benny commanded, settling between the Angel's bare legs while Dean held him from behind, letting the Seraph lean his back against his chest.

“We don't have much time, get on with it.” Dean growled, running his fingers through the Angel's hair, rubbing his lips against his long tempting neck.

“Preaching to the preacher.” Benny teased, his fangs coming out, as he leaned to bite the other side of Castiel's neck. Teeth on the left, lips on the right? Yeah, Cas moaned, not even daring to make a move to remove himself from such situation. He wanted it as much as they did.

“Uh...” Cas sighed, squeezing his eyes shut, purring while Benny fed on him. “Aren't you too overclothed for this?”

“Let us do good by you, Cas, and shut your mouth.” Dean smirked, kissing him right behind his ear, a hand travelling south, reaching the Angel's throbbing member. “You little slut.”

Benny pulled back, licking the blood off his lips, quickly working on his belt. “HotWings here is impatient...and like you said, there's not much time left.” The Vampire hissed in relief as he removed his tight pants,they had been feeling uncomfortable for a while now. When he caught a glimpse of the Angel's face, he noticed Purgatory's feathered guest's eyes were wide with pure lust. Dean worked his hand up and down the Angel's flesh and damn if that wasn't a very enticing sight?

“Hell would have been a far more suitable place for you, HotWings.” The vampire teased, hooking Cas' legs under his arms and leaning forward as he pushed into him. Preparation wasn't needed and Dean had been providing the needed foreplay...if any was needed in the first place. Cas let out a loud moan and both Dean and Benny moaned along, not being able to help themselves. Dean never stopped moving his hand and had grabbed a hold of himself, not wanting to stay behind. The Hunter rested his forehead on the Angel's shoulder and focused on listening to his heavy breathing and moans, not missing Benny's either.

Benny started thrusting harder and faster, pushing Cas' whole weight against Dean's body and when the vampire noticed Dean seemed closer to completion than the both of them, he grinned and reached out a hand to grab a fistful of the human's hair, bringing their mouths together. The kiss was rough, all teeth and tongue, and Cas watched them through heavy lidded eyes. Perhaps Benny was right, Purgatory was no place for him, Hell was.

Breaking the kiss, the vampire focused on finishing the Angel off, snapping his hips faster. Cas arched his back, clumsy hands trying to reach for both Dean and Benny, feeling on the edge. A rougher thrust and a faster stroke had him reaching that edge sooner than expected. Dean followed suit, spilling against the Angel's back, and Benny was the last one, burying himself to the hilt as he released as well.

“What a freakin' mess...” Dean snorted, tucking himself into his pants, standing and wiping his hand on a nearby tree.

“You didn't have to join, Chief, blame yourself on that one. “ Benny teased, smiling at the sated Angel lying on the grass. “Up, Angel.”

Benny stood and fixed his pants, watching the Angel stand as well. Cas snapped his fingers and he was fully clothed again, not a single trace of what they have just done.

“That was...enlightening.” The Angel said, bringing a hand to his neck. Apparently he didn't heal the spot Benny bit him.

“Not a word once we get out, you hear me Cas? Not a WORD!”

“It was a very pleasurable and interesting experience, Dean, shouldn't experiences of the sort be shared so others have the chance to experience them as well?”

Benny smiled, picking up his machete, smiling funny at Dean.

“I said...not a word.” Was Dean blushing? Benny had to laugh at that.

“Very well.” Cas frowned, slightly tilting his head to the side, seeming to be lost in his thoughts for a moment. “ I won't say anything.”

“Good.”

“Don't worry, HotWings, you can always count on me to experience new stuff.” The vampire patted the Angel's shoulder and walked right past him and Dean. “ I suggest we get going, we're being watched.”

Oh, right. Purgatory, monsters...Leviathan. Yes. Cas nodded and followed the vampire, Dean joining them a second later.

Now Cas faced a dilemma. Stay and attone for his sins or get out and keep on sinning? Yeah, he'd have a hard choice to make once they reach the portal.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on ABNegative's profile:**

:\\\\\\\D ?!

  
  
**YouWillSayYesEventually posted:**  
  
_I want to join them next time(?)_


	15. Fem!Crowley/Jo Harvelle

**ResurrectedBlondie posted:**

 

_A request... Hmmm, I'm not sure... Write a fic about me and use whoever it pleases you.  
I want to be surprised. I don't mind slash either ;D XD ___

__

__**Samlicker81 replied to ResurrectedBlondie:** _ _

___Okaaaaay, you wanted to be surprised, here goes nothing!_ _ _

__

____

  
-  


Jo still had nightmares about the day she and her mother almost died at the mercy of those HellHounds. Fortunately the Winchesters had been able to save them and take Jo to a Hospital before she bled to death. Lucifer didn't die that day but he'd soon meet his fate.

Nowadays, Jo and her mother focus on keeping the newly restored Roadhouse going, receiving regular clients and hunters every now and then. They served them drinks and sometimes they exchanged other goods, like ammo, salt, basically special items to help on their hunts.

"Mom, i heard some hunters talking about a nearby vampire nest. I'm joining them." The blonde said, matter of factly, as she tossed a backpack over her shoulder. Ellen knew she wouldn't be able to move her from going, so she just nodded and told her to be careful.

"You show those boys how it's done, Joanna Beth." Ellen teased, filling a mug with beer.

Unfortunately, the hunt went down south pretty fast. The hunters she was with were easily caught and killed and she was the only one left. She had a few shots of dead man's blood and a blade, but she needed to get closer in order to use them. For now, she'd have to rely on her shotgun and try to keep the vampires at bay as she tried to escape the compound.

"Don't let her get away!" A female vampire yelled. "I want her alive."

Needless is to say, one against five wasn't a fair fight. Jo was caught and brought to the female vampire. She introduced herself as Lenore and when she leaned to lick the blonde's cheek, the hunter flinched, trying to get away. Lenore found that behavior cute and slapped her hard enough to render her unconscious. The last thing Jo heard before everything fade to black, was yelling and stabbing sounds.

Next time she woke up, she found herself lying on a comfy bed. Silk sheets and all. Jo was confused...hadn't she been caught by vampires? How is it that she ended up here in this...fancy looking suite? Sitting up, she grimaced, rubbing her head.

"Look who's up." A female voice said, approaching the bed from behind. Jo quickly turned around and she frowned at the middle aged woman wearing nothing but purple lingerie and a robe.

"Who the hell are you? How did i end up here?" Jo demanded.

The woman snickered and closed her eyes, shaking her head. When she opened them again, they were red as blood.

"You're...a crossroads demon?" Jo was shocked. Confused mostly. "Why did you save me? Do you think i'm going to make a deal with you in return?"

"King of Hell, actually." The demon said, her eyes going back to its meatsuit's original color. "I wasn't planning on saving you, love...let's say i happened to be in the neighbourhood." Crowley said, coming to sit behind the blond, her surprinsigly soft hands moving up and down the hunter's arms. "And i was curious."

Oh...OH, was the King of Hell saying he wanted to...what??

"You're such a pretty little thing. I thought...why not, might as well test drive this body while i can." Crowley and his priorities.

Jo wasn't scared, she thought she was disgusted...until soft lips teased the skin on her neck and smooth deft hands slipped underneath her shirt.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on ResurrectedBlondie's profile:**

 _There, did i manage to surprise you in a good or in a bad way?_ :D :'D

 

**YouWillSayYesEventually replied to Samlicker81:**

_That Fem!Crowley/Jo was great btw._


	16. Meg Masters/Lucifer/Castiel

**PizzaLover posted:**

_Megstiel, while Lucifer watches. -I'm evil, and I want to see Lucifer jealous of Cass...?(???)-_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to PizzaLover:**

_You're kinky_ o.o _we should become BFFs!_ x3

  
-  


When Lucifer told Meg to keep an eye on Castiel, he hadn't meant for any of this to happen! When he returned to that old house, the ring of holy fire was gone and Meg was pinning Castiel against the floor, her demonic lips and tongue claiming him like he belonged to her in the first place. But Lucifer didn't announce himself just yet, he remained invisible for the time being and let his curiosity take the best of him. The way his little brother responded to the demon's touch, well...it was too much fun to watch. Of course Lucifer will have to dispose of Meg later. Castiel is HIS and HIS alone. Lucifer was also curious about something else...why didn't the Seraph flee when he had the chance? Was he smitten by his child? Lucifer's lips parted as he watched Meg grind against Castiel...and the noises his brother made...they were pure raw sin to his ears!

"Like that, Clarence?" Meg laughed, licking her lower lip as she moved her clothed hips against the Angel's clothed pelvis. "Never thought i'd be riding an Angel to Heaven!" She teased and leaned down to bite his neck.

" I...it's...not unpleasant."

"That why you didn't flee before? Such a curious perverted little Angel boy you are!"

Cas blushed and turned his head to the side.

Was that true, Lucifer wondered? Had he not escaped because Meg had seduced him or something? Tsk tsk, he'll show him not to be a little whore for his demons. The Morning Star didn't allow the scene in front of him to go on any longer because jealousy took over him and with a snap of fingers, Meg was being exorcized and sent back to Hell. A very freaked out Cas stood from the floor, hair pointing all ways, lips swollen red, clothes a mess, and he wouldn't have been able to lie if Lucifer hadn't witnessed the whole thing first hand!

"You disappoint me, brother."

"Lucifer, i...she, it just happened, i'm-"

"Sorry?" Lucifer chuckled. "You don't get to apologize, little brother. Strip."

Castiel was Falling, hard, and Lucifer was right there to catch him.

  
~  


"Please, Father, i didn't mean to..." Meg squirmed against the demonic cuffs and chains pinning her against the metallic cot while Lucifer circled her, seeming rather thoughtful. This ...demon, his child, she had dared and seduced the one Angel he cares about besides Michael? What was she thinking? That he'd forgive her and forget? No, never. He's the one supposed to corrupt little Thursday and have him join their side, not her. Never her, never a demon!

"Father?"

"Shh" Lucifer shushed her, pressing his index finger against her lips. "You betrayed my trust, child, you touched something that was never meant for you...and you expect me to show you mercy?" He laughs, pulling his finger away, an Angel blade manifesting in his hand.

"When you sent me back to Hell instead of killing me, i thought..."

"You thought wrong." He smiled and stabbed her on one of her bare legs, making the demon scream in pure agony. "I must admit..." Keeps twisting the blade, causing her immense pain "You have proved to be a good asset before, a shame i will have to kill you. A real...real shame."

"No, i will do anything you want! Anything!" Meg begged between her constant yelling.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that." Lucifer removed the blade and let the bloody pointy end draw a trail up her chest, stopping at the curve of her neck. "I shall make of you an example. Every demon out there will think twice before stabbing me in the back."

"Please, don't. I love you, Father, forgive me, i was curious. I didn't know..."

"There there, don't be afraid, child." Lucifer leaned to press a chaste kiss against the demon's lips and then stabbed her on the chest as he lifted his head, a mischievous smile adorning his lips as he watched the life fade way from her meatsuit.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 posted on PizzaLover's profile:**

 _Sorry, but i think that's what you get when you mess with the Devil's toys!_ x'D _Forgive me_ u.u

 

**PizzaLover replied to Samlicker81:**

_-Cries forever!- Meg should rule Hell and trap Lucifer and Castiel, she's worth it!(?)  
That was hot anyway, Lucifer all evil and uuuuuughhh_


	17. Sastiel

**ExBloodJunkie posted:**

_Where's the Sastiel (Samstiel?) at? I think we need some of that here. As for a plot? Uh, their first hug?_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to ExBloodJunkie:**

_Here's your Samstiel_ XD

  
-  


This was the first time Sam was seeing Angels. Real Angels! And to say he was thrilled would be understatement of the year! Sure, Dean had met them first, and when Sam asked for details, the older hunter had shrugged his shoulders and said they're just a bunch of dicks. Well, they did look scary and they could destroy him with a single thought, but Sam was totally fangirling over them anyway! Especially the one in the trench coat. Castiel, right? Uriel didnt seem too nice.

"It's...an honor to finally meet you!" Sam said, already extending a hand, breathing heavily, nostrils flaring. Dean lifted a brow at his little brother, wondering if he was about to have a stroke.

Castiel approached him and eyed his hand for a moment before taking it between his own.

"The boy with the demon blood."

Sam went from being estatic to activating his bitchface in less than a second. Dean wasn't having none of it either. How dare this dick in a trench coat talk to his brother like that?!

"Dammit, Cas! Apologize to my brother!"

"Why?" Cas frowned, turning his gaze towards the older Winchester. "I was merely stating a fact. Sam is strong though, i am sure with the right direction, he will be able to overcome his addiction."

"Dude...i'm like, right here?!" Sam whined, rolling his eyes.

Uriel had removed himself from the room. He either went to receive Revelation or went to the burger trailer just down the street.

"I know." Castiel said, gazing back at Sam. "Would an apology make you feel...uh, better?"

"Maybe." Sam crossed his arms, bitchface and pouting face an awkward yet scary combination.

"Okay, hug and make up, will you?" Dean commanded.

"Make up...what?" The Angel asked, confused as ever.

"Just...!" Dean shoved the Angel towards Sam and walked out of the room, clearly annoyed and craving some food already. He ended up finding Uriel down the street.

Castiel was still leaning awkwardly against Sam's firm chest, having no idea of what to do. What the hell was a hug anyway?

"Huh, you're billions of years old and you don't know how to do this?" Sam asked, peering down at the Angel. "Seriously??"

"..."

"Ok, so..." Sam brought his arms up and placed them around Castiel's back. "Like this. Now do the same to me."

"This makes you feel better?" Castiel inquired, looking up at Sam, sliding his hands around the boy's waist. Close enough.

"Yeah...no...not really?" Sam was swift to remove himself from the awkward embrace and took a couple steps back. "It's fine, i forgive you."

"Okay." Castiel smiled.

"Let's ....not do this again. Ever."

They never did.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on ExBloodJunkie's profile:**

 _Did you like it?_ o.o _Now i feel like hugging you too!!_ x3


	18. Dean Winchester/Benny Lafitte

**ABNegative posted:**

_I'd also like to read something where I try to turn Dean into a vamp. -Soulmates?!-_

 

**Impala67 posted:**

_What Benny said, curious about that AU!_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to Impala67:**

_Sure thing_ ;D

 

**Samlicker81 replied to ABNegative:**

_Heey, here's the...Denny? you wanted!_ XD

  
-  


Making out with the human called Dean Winchester had quickly become a thing when they weren't fighting or on the run from the Leviathans. Benny would often shove the hunter against any hard surfaces nearby and press his lips against his, kissing him roughly, not caring about the stupid Angel casting them weird glances every now and then. Dean didn't like being manhandled but he had no other choice but to kiss back and moan in abandon as their hips rolled together. Hey, what happens in Purgatory stays in Purgatory, right?

"Is Cas still watching us?" Dean growled, tugging at the vampire's lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Benny laughed and pulled away, looking around. The Angel was nowhere to be seen. Good, give them their privacy once in a while, will you? Damn bird. "No sign of him, Chief."

Benny kissed Dean's neck, fisting a hand on his dirty blond hair, letting his long sharp fangs graze the skin there. "Ya know, there's nothing for you out there."

"Not this again...Benny, no."

"What?" Kisses his neck one more time and pulls away to look into Dean's green eyes. There was nothing but pure lust in them. It made Benny proud, as weird as that might sound. "It's the truth. You can be who you really are in here. It's fun, slicing monsters everyday? Not having to give a fuck about anyone else? I think you were made for Purgatory. "

"Dammit, you're not converting me!"

Benny didn't take a no as an answer and he slammed his hips harder against Dean's, his bulge bumping the hunter's. When Dean moaned at the contact, the Vampire grinned and leaned to kiss him again, swallowing all of those sinful noises he was making.

"We'd be perfect together, Chief." Benny whispered against his lips, lowering a hand to grope the human's firm rear. "Think about it."

"You already know my answer..." Dean moaned. "FUCK, will you just..."

"Aye."

The vampire turned Dean around, pulling both of their pants down their knees and had his way with him. It could be so simple, really. Benny could just force him to drink his blood.

But he chose not to. He did like the human and he didn't think forcing an eternal partnership with him would get him anywhere.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on ABNegative's profile:**

 _Okay, let me know what you think about this!_ :D

 

**Impala67 replied to Samlicker81:**

_Holycrap... those fics... -Nosebleed-_


	19. High School Benstiel

**WhatIsAUsernameFor commented on Samlicker81's profile:**

_If you're still doing the...requests thing, i'd like to read something where Mr Fangs, Benny, is a teacher and i'm a rebel student -Cas, get off the internet!- ___

__

__**Samlicker81 replied to WhatIsAUsernameFor:** _ _

___Sexy Hich school shenanigans?!_ :D :D_ _

__

____

  
-  


High school sucked. Classes sucked. The canteen food sucked. His history teacher though...he wondered if he sucked ? Ever since Mr Lafitte came to replace Mr Singer, Castiel has been having all kind of dirty thoughts about the man. He was a lot older than he is but screw that, he couldn't care less about the age gap. It was early in the morning and Cas was already half hard in his jeans, watching as their teacher moved back and forth between his desk and the chalkboard. Damn, those pants were really tight, they left nothing to the imagination. And God, does Cas have a fertile imagination!

"Does anyone know what the Bastille was used for when it was first built?" The teacher leaned against his desk, crossings his arms over his chest, his gaze wandering towards his students. Everyone seemed to be avoiding the question. Typical. Benny's eyes landed on the Novak boy.

"Mr Novak, care to answer that?"

Shit. His teacher's voice had him snapping back to reality and he whined, sitting straight, his friends laughing at him from the back rows.

"I...what was the question again?" Cas was too busy picturing his teacher bending him over the desk and punishing him for being a bad boy.

"Hm." Benny grinned, shaking his head. The kid had been throwing him suggestive looks every now and then and he wasn't dumb, he knows what's going on. He knows what keeps the blue eyed boy distracted. Well then, he'll just have to do something about it, won't he? "I want to see you after class, Mr Novak."

Oh. It's like Cas' brain short-circuited. Did he hear Mr Laffite say he wanted to see him after class?? "Uh, yes sir."

"So, back to my question...the Bastille was actually built to defend the eastern approach to the city of Paris from the English threat in the Hundred Years' War." Benny kept on talking but all Cas could think of was of his teacher's mouth being put to better use. Goddamn, he'll fail history class if he doesn't get his shit together.

The girl sitting behind him threw a small paperplane at the back of his head and he turned on his seat to catch it. Thank God their teacher had his back turned on them at the moment. Yeah, thank God...damn, dat ass! The girl, Charlie, giggled and Cas rolled his eyes, unfolding the paperplane to read the message. It said: ' You're totally getting spanked. ' Castiel snickered and wrapped the paper into a ball, shoving it inside his pocket. If only Charlie knew he wouldn't actually mind a few spanks.

When the bell rang, all students gathered their stuff and exited the classroom, leaving Benny and Castiel alone. The boy thought of pinching himself because this has got to be a dream! One he had been having quite often.

"You wanted to talk to me, sir?" Cas asked, approaching the teacher's desk, backpack tossed over his shoulder.

"It's time we address your concentration problems, Mr Novak." Benny grinned, rising from his seat behind the desk. "I can't afford any of my students to fail my class." The older man walked towards the door and after taking a peek outside, he returned inside and locked it behind him. Cas' eyes widened with interest at his teacher's actions. Fuck! "So...talk to me. I hear you're a straight A student, am i doing something wrong here?" Benny's not really serious about it, he knows he's a damn good teacher, but he'll do anything to tear the truth out of that pretty mouth.

Castiel didn't pick any threatening hints in his teacher's tone...it sounded more like the man was teasing him instead...wait, could it be? Holy hell! Mr Lafitte was doing it on purpose, wasn't he? Shit just got real. More like all those crappy porn movies he has watched just got real. Yep, that. Whatever, his brain wasn't making any sense at the moment. His dick was.

"Yes, sir. I believe it's your fault i'll fail history class. How can i focus on what you're saying when you're wearing pants as tight like those? Oh, and when you ask me stuff, how can i stop myself from picturing your lips moving on other more interesting parts of my body?" Cas bit his lip, hoping that wasn't too much. His teacher wanted the truth, didn't he?

Benny grinned. There it is. That's all he needed to hear. Hell, Cas was far from being legal but he couldn't give two fucks about it. It's not like anyone would know. And the kid would keep it a secret if he ever wanted more of what he can give him. "I'll be damned. Guilty as charged."

HolyFuckingHell. Cas felt himself hardening in his pants, not even trying to hide it this time.

"Still," Benny continued" I think i should give you proper incentive so you start paying attention in class." The older man's voice had dropped an octave and Cas' dick twitched. "Don't you think?"

Castiel was at a loss of words. He nodded a few times, agreeing with everything his teacher said.

"Good." Benny reached for an old ruler in the first drawer and smirked at the way the kid's eyes seemed to follow the object with interest. "Take your pants off."

 

Needless is to say, Castiel started paying a lot more attention in history class from now on.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on WhatIsAUsernameFor's profile:**

 _How's that?!_ :D

 

**WhatIsAUsernameFor replied to Samlicker81:**

_Thank you, that was...was -Cas is offline, googling if Angels can die of nosebleed(??)-_


	20. Hallucifer/Crazy!Cas

**PeculiarAssbutt66 posted:**

_Would you mind making one with Mad!Cass and Hallucifer? Let's say Hallucifer tries to "cheer" him up. lol_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to PeculiarAssbutt66:**

_I just had a lot of pervy thoughts about that right now_ o.o _Okay!_ :D x'D

 

**PeculiarAssbutt66 replied to Samlicker81:**

_Please, make it pervy. Me likes. -lol-_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to PeculiarAssbutt66:**

_Here's some Hallucifer and crazy! Cas then_ x3

  
-  


It has been a week since Castiel transferred Sam's insanity into himself. Cas had been okay with it, he knows he deserves it and perhaps taking on the youngest Winchester's burden would help him attone for his sins. It wouldn't be enough though, but it would have to do. They had left the female demon Meg to care after him and even in his crazy state, he had to admire her patience. She was sweet and caring most of time but he knows it's just for show.

And then there was Lucifer. Of course his brother wasn't really there though he seemed real, felt real and his voice made him shiver every single time. Cas didn't sleep, but having to see the Devil all the time and endure his singing and everything he did to torment him, had worn him out. Castiel was tired and he wished he could sleep. He envied humans for having it so easy.

"I gotta go talk to the big boss, Clarence, stay here like the pretty Angel boy you are, okay? I'll be right back." Meg left the room, closing the door behind, and an image of Lucifer, snickering, popped up in the corner.

"She sure knows how to play a role, doesn't she?" A book manifested on Lucifer's hands and he wet two fingers in his mouth so he could flip the pages easily.

"Meg is good to me. "

"But you don't even deserve a demon's kindness, do you little brother? Why would a demon pity an Angel in the first place...Meg, she's special, i could tell. She was such a good child."

Castiel didn't reply, instead he turned on the bed and faced the window, focusing on the view outside. He could see the garden, the flowers...and if he really focused, he could hear the quiet buzzing of the bees too. The view soon was blocked by Lucifer's body, startling Castiel. The Angel immediately sat up and crawled to the farther side of the bed.

"Castiel, pay attention to me, i'm-"

"Bored." Cas rolled his eyes, frowning. How many times has he heard that now?

"If i'm bored, that means you are bored too, isn't that right?" The devil smirked, leaning against the window, holding the same book from before. "Considering...i'm inside that noodle of yours."

"I'm tired."

"I know, i know...i was going to tell you the story of Goldilocks and the Three Bears...but i think we can do something else to pass the time." That said, the hallucination closed the book and made it disappear.

"Like what?" Castiel knows he should have ignored Lucifer from the start, but it was easier said than done anyway. He felt sorry for Sam, he really did, for putting up with the same for so long.

"Come now, Cassie, you know how. These hedonistic thoughts aren't mine. They're all yours." Lucifer smiled, raising a brow. Cas blushed, feeling uncomfortable.

"You could ask Meg to give you a hand...but something as unclean as her shouldn't be allowed to touch something as pure as you, little brother...so, you're just going to have to do it yourself."

"I'm not...what?" The Angel found himself getting warmer, why, he doesn't really know, the sensation was all but foreign to him.

"Pretty vessel like yours, little Thursday, shouldn't be neglected. Go ahead." Lucifer's voice dropped an octave. "Touch it."

~

 

When Meg returned to Cas' room an hour later and heard soft muffled noises coming from inside, curiosity got the best of her and instead of fully pushing the door open, she opened it a few inches and peered inside. After realizing what was going on, she closed the door again and giggled. Her phone rang in her pocket in that exact moment. Dean Winchester's name flashed on the screen and she smiled to herself. Dean and his perfect timing.

"Deano, checking in on your Angel? How sweet of you." She couldn't see him but she knows he was probably rolling his eyes at her. "He's still pretty much cuckoo bananas ...but at least he's happy."

And when Dean asked what she meant by that, she just hung up on him and walked down the hall with a smile on her face.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on PeculiarAssbutt66's profile:**

 _Was that as good for you as it was for me?_ o.o XDDDDD

 

**PeculiarAssbutt66 replied to Samlicker81:**

_That was great, Hallucifer can be of real help, isn't that right?_ ;D _Loved it, thank you_ <3


	21. Gabriel/Crowley

**TheTrickster posted:**

_Me and Crowley. Crowley has been a very bad demon-boy, he needs some spanking_ ;D _SLASH intended!_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to TheTrickster:**

_Crowley deserves some spanking already, yes! What's the ship name for Gabe and Crowley btw? Let's come up with one._ x'D

  
-  


"That's for being a bad baaaaaaaad demon!" Gabriel emphasized his words with another spank to the King of Hell's clothed rear.

"I AM a demon, darling! It's implied!"

"And that's..." Spanks him again, harder this time "...for being impatient."

"Again, i'm-"

SPANK! "I told you i'd come tonight and i had to go and find you being blown by some low life demon? Nope, not cool man, totally not cool." Gabriel spanked Crowley one more time before finally letting him get up from his lap.

"Don't say you didn't like the view, love." Crowley teased, fixing his coat and tie into place. "You did wait until it was all over to zap me over here." Glancing around, the King shrugged, not really impressed with the place the Archangel chose to bring them this time. "Wait...is this where you film all of those awful movies of yours??"

Gabriel grinned and snapped his fingers, changing his outfit into a pizza delivery boy one. Moustache included. "You've been bad...and you've always criticized my movies...So, tonight you'll be the main star in Casa Erotica Volume x !"

"Beg your pardon...?" The King tried to zap out of there but found himself powerless. Damn Trickster!

"Heeeey now, were you trying to leave?" Gabriel laughed, disappearing and reappearing a second later at Crowley's back, swiftly sliding his hands around the demon's waist, pressing his body against his. "The fun's about to start." With a kiss to the demon's neck, Gabriel disappeared again.

"What in the..." Crowley sighed, rolling his eyes. He's used to Gabriel's games by now...but the Angel can be truly infuriating sometimes. "Gabriel??"

A knock on the door.

"Bollocks." Knowing what was to come, the King walked to the door and turned the knob, opening it. Seeing Gabriel outside, carrying a pizza box, didn't surprise him in the slightest.

"Good evening, sir. Did you order a pizza with extra anchovies?"

Squinting his eyes, Crowley crossed his arms. He can't see the cameras, but he knows they're...hidden somewhere in the room, filming the whole thing. Hell, how can an Angel of the Lord be this perverted? Not that it bothered him, of course it didn't.

"Right, yes...i did."

"Alrighty, it will be thirty dollars, kind sir."

Time to play his role. It's all so cliché, he wants to throw the pizza box at the Angel's face.

"I'm afraid i don't have enough money to pay for it...would you be willing to accept something else as payment?" There, he delivered his line quite brilliantly, hasn't he?! Born to direct, born to act. Give the demon a stage and he'll own it. Hah!

"Oh, i'm sure we can think of something."

  
~  


A few days later, at the Bunker.

"Dude, did you order something? Sender is blank though...but it says it's for you, Sammy." Dean handed the box to his little brother and sat across him at the table.

"Uh...no? Odd..."

"Well, open it! Now i'm curious too!"

Sam opened the package and found an old VHS inside. Who still uses these things nowadays anyway?? "Is there a VCR in this place?" At Sam's question, Dean took the cassette and got up from his seat.

"Yeah, there's one in the archives i think. What do you think this is, huh? Hope it's porn."

Sam rolled his eyes and stood as well, already walking towards the archives.

"What?!" Dean yelled after his brother and followed him.

When they slid the cassette into the VCR player and images of Gabriel and Crowley going at it filled the old tv screen, both brothers agreed on burning the damn thing and never speak of it again.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on TheTrickster's profile:**

 _This kinky enough for you???_ o.o xDD

 

**TheTrickster replied to Samlicker81:**

_Crowbriel.  
That's what he deserves for being such a bad demon. Loved it!_

 

**YouWillSayYesEventually posted on TheTrickster's profile:**

_I'm hurt. And I was supposed to be your mentor!_

 

**TheTrickster replied to YouWillSayYesEventually:**

_Luci, don't be a bitch. I still love you, but you killed me. That left a hole, you know?_


	22. Jared Padalecki & Jensen Ackles & Jim Beaver

**CarverEdlund commented on Samlicker81's profile:**

_Hey Becky. Great job you're doin'. Just a little request... I'd like to read about Sam and Dean who get replaced by Jared and Jensen. It's not slash but eh... think it would be fun._

 

**Samlicker81 replied to CarverEdlund:**

o.o _(Squeals because CHUCK commented on her profile. KYAAAAAH!) It's an honor!_ x3 _I'll try to make it funny!_ :D

 

**Samlicker81 replied to CarverEdlund:**

_Because your wish is my command (Extreme Chuck Shurley fangirling mode: Activated)_

  
-  


Jensen was on the phone with Jim, an older hunter that used to know their dad when he was alive and had taken care of them when he used to be absent all the time. As for Jared, he was still in the bathroom, getting ready to go out on another hunt with his older brother.

"Did you watch Tori and Dean last night? Yeah, i mean...who does she think she is? She-" Jim cut off Jensen pretty quick and called him an idjit before asking about his brother.

"He's gluing his wig, you know how lon-"

"IT'S NOT A WIG!" Jared yelled from the bathroom, clearly disturbed. He immediately dropped to the floor and started doing push ups. It's just the way he deals with things when he's stressed.

"Riiiight...anyway, Jim, will you meet us at the crime scene? Yeah? Okay, good. See you then." Jensen finished the call and picked his bag from the couch. He didn't even dare going to the bathroom to check on Jared. His brother will come out...eventually, when he's ready. Yep.

Jared exited the bathroom fifteen minutes later. His hair looked perfect and he smelled really good too! Jensen had been playing candy crush on his phone when he noticed the taller man and the huge bitchface plastered across his features. "Ready?"

Jared rolled his eyes and didn't bother giving the other man an answer, he simply strolled towards the door and stepped outside, walking towards their very economic SUV.

A two hour trip awaited them and to say Jensen was nervous , would be an understament. That's why he turned on the radio and immediately selected a song in his playlist. Gregorian chanting sounded throughout the vehicle and he relaxed for a good minute. Until Jared reached for his brother's ipod and tossed it out the window, that is.

 

Later, at the crime scene, they met up with Jim.

"Took ya long enough, you idjits." The older man snorted, looking up at the eiffel tower that is Jared. "Why don't you just go commando up there anyway??"

Jared nearly had a heart attack! "It's not...it's...! AHH!" Gigantor left the crime scene and went do so some push ups at the parking lot.

"Gosh darn it, Jim!" Because Jensen doesn't like to curse. "I'll have to deal with him afterwards, not you!"

"Boo hoo, are you gonna cry, Princess??"

Jensen frowned and pouted. "Okay...what do we know about the vic?"

Jim shifted his gaze towards the dead guy on the floor, placing his hands on his hips. Typical fake FED pose.

"I think we're dealing with a siren. They'll show up to you as the person of your dreams and trick you into doing pretty shaddy stuff until they finally get bored of you and gank you."

"Yikes" Jensen snickered.

"Really?"

The green eyed man shrugged and looked around. "Shouldn't Jared be back by now?"

Meanwhile, at the parking lot, Jared was making out with a clone of himself.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on CarverEdlund's profile:**

:''''''''D _I hope you liked this, Chucky bae!_ x3  <3

 

**ExBloodJunkie replied to Samlicker81:**

_That last one was hilarious. Good one, Chuck!_


	23. Adam Milligan/Michael & Lucifer

**HellSucks posted:**

_Love me some Michael and me. (You can add Hallucifer too, because of reasons(?))_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to HellSucks:**

_Adam! Knew it was you!_ x3 _Sure, right away, bestie!_

  
-  


Time in the Cage didn't pass the same way it passed on the surface. Adam had no idea how long it had been since he was dragged inside along Lucifer and Michael. When they touched down the pit, Michael had left his body and Lucifer had parted from Sam's body as well. Both Archangels lurked around in their true form. When Castiel came to save Sam from the cage that fatidic day, Adam had cursed the Angel to the moon and back and had watched both Archangels toy with what seemed to be Sam's soul. Adam wanted to laugh, Castiel was useless, why would he save Sam's body and leave his soul behind? And why didn't he bother saving him?

"They don't care about you, little black sheep. They never did, they never will...might as well put yourself comfortable and get used to it." Lucifer's poisonous voice sounded way too close but when he jerked his head around, he saw nothing. 

"Leave me alone!" Adam shouted.

"Sam and Dean only care about each other, it's kinda sick, don't you agree? All that time they spend on the road together, do you think they-

"SHUT UP, LUCIFER"

From one of the corners of the cage, Lucifer and Michael toyed with Sam's soul, both casting curious glances towards the disturbed boy across them.

"Why is he telling me to shut up?" Lucifer laughed.

"Leave him be, brother." Came Michael's reply.

"I'm not interested on playing with him, Sam here is a lot more fun to play with anyway." Lucifer smirked and Michael rolled his eyes. All of his eyes considering...their true forms?!

"He's mine."

Michael left Lucifer to his sick jokes and hovered the floor until he reached Adam. "I am truly sorry they didn't come for you...but would you rather be outside while your soul is here? Look at what happened to Sam."

"I guess...not." The boy was broken, tired and he was slowly giving in to utter madness. He did appreciate the way Michael tried to comfort him sometimes, so that's why he wasn't ashamed when he clung onto the Archangel and let his glorious wings cover him.

"I'm here for you. Go to sleep, my sweet boy."

  
-  


**Samlicker81 posted on HellSucks' profile:**

 _So?_ =D 

  


**HellSucks replied to Samlicker81:**  
  
_That was great!_ <3 _Especially the ending._


	24. Michifer

**ViceroyOfHeaven replied to Samlicker81:**

_Michifer._

 

**Samlicker81 replied to ViceroyOfHeaven:**

_Yessir!!_ :3 :3

  
-  


Eons have passed since the last time he saw Lucifer. God commanded him to cast the Morning Star out of Heaven and so he did, because he's a good Son and his Father's orders meant everything to him. That's why he's on Earth to fight Lucifer one more time. To bring Paraside and perhaps see their Father again? Michael missed him so much...he wondered if he'd be able to see Him again if he killed his brother and stopped the Apocalypse from happening. Lucifer had somehow convinced Sam to say Yes to him and Michael envied him for that...because he had not been able to convince his true vessel to say Yes to him as well. Dean was as stubborn as he was reckless but he remained strong through all the ordeals Zacariah had put him through... under his orders, that is.

"Michael...we don't have to fight, you know that." Lucifer spoke with Sam's voice and Michael frowned, Adam frowned. Since Dean hadn't said yes to him, he had to go for plan B.

"It's what Father wants...and unlike you, i do know how to follow orders." Michael tried to sound neutral...but he was still angry at his little brother. Angry because he had not been capable of loving humanity, angry because he had to cast him out himself, angry because he loved him and didn't want any of this to happen. But it WAS happening and he had to be the good Son, the righteous Son.

"Just listen to yourself...please, brother, walk out of the chess board, let's..." Lucifer seemed to consider his next words. " I love you, never stopped loving you. I think i loved you more than i ever loved Father and his good for nothing toys."

"Stop talking. I shall not be manipulated by you."

Lucifer smiled and tilted his head to the side "They call me the Father of Lies...when i never lied. I never lied to God, never lied to you...and this is what i get? No, Michael...not this time."

"What do you mean?"

"You're mine" Lucifer rose a hand and a circle of Holy Fire trapped Michael.

"How.." Michael did not see that coming. He never smelled the holy oil when he arrived on the field, how did Lucifer manage to trick him that easily??

"I know what you're thinking, Michael." Lucifer walked towards the fire, stopping right in front of his brother. "You do seem to forget i was the one who teached all those tricks to Gabriel."

Michael felt stupid, in the end, the Morning Star had managed to manipulate him. One. More. Time.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 posted on ViceroyOfHeaven's profile:**

 _Hope you liked it!_ :D 

 

**YouWillSayYesEventually replied to Samlicker81:**  
  
_BTW, loved the Michifer one !_


	25. Benstiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For **EncyclopediaOfWeirdness.**
> 
>   
>  -  
> 

**ABNegative posted:**

_I'm puttin' in a request for Benstiel. This one is more AU, the End verse. Cas and myself are left to defend the camp while our Fearless Leader and the others go off on a scout mission. Use your imagination for what happens next, friend._

 

**Samlicker81 replied to ABNegative:**

_Just because it's for you!_ u.u _And you know what happens when you let me use my (FERTILE) imagination._ =3 _Here it is!_ X3

  
-  


It's the end of the world. Every man, monster, demon for himself!

So why not recruit a vampire to help around? Benny seemed pretty...decent. For a bloodsucker. Dean had been reluctant at first, but since the creature had actually saved his ass a couple weeks ago when he was out on a search for supplies, he decided to give him an opportunity. At least he didn't fed on human blood. Or so Dean thought. He had seen very suspicious marks on Cas' neck days ago, but he didn't give it much importance back then. Because he wanted to believe Benny would stay true to his word!

"Okay, listen up!" Dean shouted, making himself heard loud and clear. People immediately gathered around their leader. Benny and a very high Castiel included. Chuck too. Chuck had a list. "Our scout says there's a few packed warehouses to the north, and we're going to check it out. I'm taking Risa, Jack, Jacob and Ron today. "

"Are ya sure you don't want me to go, Chief?" Benny mocked. "Maybe ya'll need someone to rescue your ass again."

Cas giggled behind the vampire, Chuck snorted, but the rest of them remained silent. Dean just rolled his eyes.

"You and the others stay in charge of defending the camp. If anything comes your way, blast them to hell."

"Dean." That was Chuck. " I've made you a list." The prophet handed said list to their leader and after taking a first look at it, he raised a brow at the shorter man.

"It just says toilet paper, Chuck."

"Exactly!"

 

Dean and his team left and everyone in the camp went back to their routines. Though Benny was still a guest, unwanted by the majority, he had settled in quite nicely. Camp Chitaqua was a dump, but at least it was better than the nest he had escaped from months ago. 

"Hey, Benny?" Chuck again. The man sure seemed spooked. Benny liked them when they showed fear, he felt respected. "Dean left you in charge didn't he?"

Benny nodded, smirking.

"You might want to check on Cas. If we're attacked and he's high as a mountain, we won't stand a chance! And Dean has taken our best men."

"Alright, i'll see what i can do, little toilet paper man."

 

Goddamn, the former Angel was a mess! Benny found him giggling and smoking weed on the floor, wearing nothing but a blue shirt and a pair of black boxers. As he approached the giggling idiot, the vampire noticed his boxers had patterns and...oh, of course. Pictures of kamasutra positions, why not? 

"Hot Wings." Benny gently kicked him on the side. " The hell ya think you're doing?"

"Benny...Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenny." He took another drag, blowing the smoke away, watching as it later dissolved into a white ring. "I'm, uh... you know. Here. Chilling. Want to join me?"

"I don't need drugs to get high, darling." The vampire grinned, licking his lower lip as he noticed the bite marks he had left on his neck only a few days ago. " Perhaps you can offer me something else?"

"Yeah, maybe...maybeeeeee..." Cas finished his cigar and tossed it away. Benny was swift to step on it unless they wanted to set fire to whole camp. "Get down here then, i'm too lazy to get up."

"Too high, ya mean."

Benny sat on the carpet then, right next to the intoxicated former Angel. Cas managed to sit up as well after a few failed tries, that is. He then fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and when they were all out of their loops, he shrugged it down his shoulders. The vampire pulled Cas onto his lap and slid a hand around his thin waist, the other gently going around his long sinful neck, a proud smile adorning his lips as he stared at the marks on the skin there.

Cas got high on drugs, Benny got high on Cas.

 

"The Croats are coming! We can't let them take over the camp!" Someone yelled in absolute panic, rallying everyone around. Cas and Benny heard the chaos outside and were quick to disentangle from each other. Putting their clothes back on, the vampire was the first to exit the cabin, eyes widening at the scene unfolding outside. There were Croats jumping on people. Where the hell did they come from?!

"You sober, Hot Wings?" Benny asked as he picked up his machete.

"Uh...since i am currently seeing two of you and having vivid fantasies about it, i think...i'm not?"

Benny rolled his eyes, going for the weapons Cas kept under the bed.

"We need all the help we can get." Benny said, tossing a pistol at the still half naked man. "Come on! And try not to shoot me!"

The vampire stepped outside and ran towards a Croat that was trying to bite the girl in charge of preparing the food in camp. Oh, she was essencial alright. At least to the humans, she is. Benny chopped the creature's head off and told the girl to go hide somewhere safe. When he looked behind to see if Castiel was coming, he saw him nowhere. Goddamn crazy aunt, where the hell was he?

"Help, heeeeeeeelp!" A very panicked Chuck came running, holding a bunch of toilet paper rolls in his arms. Seriously. You're attacked and the first thing you think of is saving the damn toilet paper? Benny intercepted the Croat and stabbed it in the stomach, chopping its head next.

"Phew, t-thank you. I'll...yeah, i'll go hide now. And probably use some of the paper."

Why, thank you very much for the mental image, Chuck.

A few people were successfully handling the Croats by the gates, mostly because there weren't too many of them now, so Benny took the opportunity to go find Castiel. He wasn't in his cabin. He wasn't one of the dead humans on the floor....where did he go then?

The vampire later found Cas behind the cabin they use to stash food. He seemed okay...and who was he was talking to? When Benny stepped into the little yard, he quickly reached for his machete. The fuck was Cas doing, tying a living Croat to the fence there?! And, fuck, was that a leash?!

"Hot Wings...? Step away from that thing, the fuck you think you're doing?!"

Cas grinned, turning his head to look at the vampire. "I caught one."

"No shit, i'm not blind. " How did Cas even manage to catch a Croat? High as he was? Is!

"I'm going to call it...hmm...Uriel."

Benny snorted. What kind of name was that, a blatter infection disease? Wait...

"You're not going to have a damn Croatoan for a pet. Have you gone completely insane?" Rhetorical question, that one. And how funny is that, a monster like him, worrying about a camp full of meals on two legs? Something's wrong in this picture.

"But i like it!"

The Croat growled, squirmed. And stupid high Cas smiled at it. "I think he likes me too." He said.

 

An hour later, the situation in Camp Chitaqua was taken care of. They buried their dead and burnt the dead Croats. Dean and his team returned not so long after. When their leader found out about the Croat called Uriel, he shot it in the head. Not before scolding the crap out of the former Angel's ass!

Cas would have cried his eyes out if the stuff he takes hadn't dried his tears.

Anyway, Benny ended up comforting Cas for the night. And hell, if the idiot wanted a pet, he'd get him one!

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on ABNegative's profile:**

 _So? Thoughts?!?_ :D _(Happy Birthday! )_

 

**ABNegative replied to Samlicker81:**

_Thanks sweetheart. That made my day._

_(Thank you, lovely! That was hilarious! "little toilet paper man" Oh Chuck!)_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to ABNegative:**

_Aww, i'm happy you liked it !_ <3

 

**YouWillSayYesEventually posted:**

_Benny doesn't has to do anything, I'll show up one of these days and explain him why he doesn't need any "pet" -Mwahaha-_

 

**ABNegative posted:**

_Don't take away my time with the crazy aunt! I need some HotWings in my life, chief._

 

**YouWillSayYesEventually replied to ABNegative :**

_You can join. I don't mind._  
 


	26. Samifer

**YouWillSayYesEventually posted:**

_Because Sam has to accept he loved me inside of him...?_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to YouWillSayYesEventually:**

_Are you asking for Samifer? I wasn't sure_ (a)

 

**YouWillSayYesEventually replied to Samlicker81's profile:**

_You're trolling me because Sam had a lot of things inside him, right? (Lols hard) I obviously meant Samifer._

 

**Samlicker81 replied to YouWillSayYesEventually:**

_So sooooorry I will get to it right away_ :'D

  
-  


Sam was dreaming. He found himself by a lake, hands in his pockets, enjoying the way the sun bathed his skin, allowing himself to take a deep breath and relax for a change. These last days had been rough and after finding out he was Lucifer's true vessel, he wasn't having it easy around his older brother. Dean often suspected of him and he was growing tired of it. Sam knew this was just a dream because he knows he'd never be able to stop and relax while the Devil's after his skin. Running a hand through his smooth hair, he turned around and almost froze in place when he saw Lucifer, using Nick's skin, standing right in front of him.

"Hello, Sam. Having a good time, are you?" The devil smiled, gazing at the lake for a moment.

"Get out of my dream. Now!"

"Sorry." Lucifer said and disappeared only to reapper behind the younger Winchester. "It doesn't work that way. While you're dreaming, i own you. I actually own you." He smirked. "Think of all the fun stuff we can do together, Sam!"

Sam startled and turned around pretty quick. "I'm not saying Yes to you, why bother torturing me in my dreams?"

"Sammy...please, i didn't come here because of that. I know you will say Yes...eventually, i was being honest when i said we could have fun together. So you can see i'm not the bully they picture me to be."

"Just...get out of my head!"

The Devil ignored his protests and , in a blink, he was invading Sam's personal space. Sam realized he couldn't move even if this was his dream, not Lucifer's.

"I would never hurt you." Lucifer said and leaned to kiss the boy's cheek." Never" He whispered against his ear.

And Sam somehow didn't think he was lying.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 posted on YouWillSayYesEventually's profile:**

 _Was it good, was it?_ =D

 

**YouWillSayYesEventually replied to Samlicker81:**

_I love you, Forever. We should become besties, just saying(?)_


	27. Various/Orgy Parody

**TooSexyForYourWriting posted:**

_You and me, Becky, you and me -winks-_  
_Then add Meg, Crowley and Castiel to our private party, and all the spn cast into one big orgy at the end of it(?????????) S &M is more than welcome. _

 

**Samlicker81 replied to TooSexyForYourWriting:**

_That sounds crazy, who are you again?_ o.o _Anyway, let's do it!_ XD

  
-  


Sam, Dean, Crowley, Castiel, Demian,Rowena, Benny...and a lot more, were trapped in a mansion all together. They couldn't leave even if they tried. The whole mansion seemed to be warded against Demons, Angels...not to mention the doors and windows were firmly shut down, to prevent the non Demons and non Angels from leaving.

"What the hell, why am i wearing a...tiny squirrel costume?!" Dean started, obviously outraged at the outfit he was wearing.

"Dude...i'm a Moose. Ha ha, very funny. Think it was the trickster??"

"Bollocks." Crowley had no idea how he ended up in this place either...and he was wearing nothing but a crown. NOTHING but a damn crown. "I'd enjoy this...if my BLOODY MOTHER WASN'T HERE TOO!"

Rowena sat on the long white couch across the room and she rolled her eyes at her dramatic son. The witch wore a transparent dress and Crowley really didn't want to see that much of the woman that gave birth to him.

"I don't think this is Gabriel's doing." Cas chimed in, late as always, answering to Sam's question. The Angel wore a ridiculous bee costume. He even had the wings and the antlers. And his boxers had black and yellow stripes.

"You people worry too much!" A very naked Demian said, jumping on the couch, landing next to Rowena. The witch smiled widely, taking notice of the demon's nakedness. "See something you like, Mrs Crowley's mother?" Demian teased, touching the witch's leg.

"Don't you dare calling me that again, boy!" The witch bitchslapped him and got up, walking towards the bar. Seems this mansion had everything. But who owned it? And who put them all in there together?

"Ya know, i get it. I'm a vampire, don't need to dress me up in a freakin' Dracula costume. Whose idea was this?!" Benny didn't like his outfit either. The long black and red cape didn't cover much, neither did his short black boxers. Cas tried not to stare, he's not staring! ...He is staring.

"CIAO, my lovelies! How are you liking my little party so far?"

Oookay, so Balthazar was the 'host'? How did he do it?!

"You? What the hell?" Dean wanted to choke the life out of him! With an Angel blade, if possible.

"I was bored, what can i say? You all seem so tense, lighten up, darlings!" Balthazar downed his whisky and snapped the empty glass away. He wore a Caesar outfit, go wonder why. The white clothes didn't cover much of his body either.

"I figured a menage a...how did you say twelve in french?? would be perfect! Oh, loose the long faces, you're all going to love this."

....

No one did.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 replied to TooSexyForYourWriting:**

 _Parody anyone? Hope you liked it!_ =D

 

**TooSexyForYourWriting replied to Samlicker81:**

_You're funny, darlin'..._ XD  
_That was great._  
  

**Samlicker81 replied to TooSexyForYourWriting:**

_Thank you !!_ <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demian is a male demon OC from my friend **MashuraDi.**


	28. Lucifer/Castiel/Nick

**PizzaLover posted:**

_How about something with Castiel, being sandwiched by Lucifer and Nick as twins????_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to PizzaLover:**

_One Castiel sandwich coming out!!_ x3

  
-  


Ever since the twins Lucifer and Nick moved to the house next to his, Castiel had been trying to come up with the lamest excuses to go talk to them. They were just so...sooo hot. And dreamy. And there were two of them! Could Cas control his most wildest fantasies? Hell no! Impossible! It's in moments like this that Cas believes there's a God up there!

Okay, what should he come up with today...

Cas was going through the kitchen cabinets when he noticed he was out of sugar! Again. How very convenient. Okay, that would have to do. Taking an empty mug, he waked out of the house and went to knock on the twins' door. That's when he realized he hadn't even combed his wild hair and his shirt was wrinkled! He tried his best to compose himself but it was too late. One of the twins had already opened the door.

"Oh, hello Castiel." The tall blond grinned.

"Hi, uh...Nick?"

The man nodded, still smiling. "You're getting good at telling us apart." He said, eyeing the mug in his hand. "Can i help you with anything?"

"Yes, could i...borrow some sugar from you? I'm out."

"Of course. Want to come in?"

Fuck yes!!

"Hm, sure." Cas walked inside and Nick closed the door behind him.

"Luke, Cas is here. Come say hi!"

Great. Castiel had wondered if Lucifer was home. It's nice seeing Nick, but it's nicer seeing the two of them together. Two for the price of one...Dammit, Cas, control yourself!

Lucifer came down the stairs, drying his hair with a towel. Oh, so he was in the shower! Nice. Now Cas will start having fantasies about the three of them in the shower. Okay. Now he's blushing.

"Hey there, Cassie." Lucifer's the teaser. While Nick's the sweet one. "What is it today? More sugar?"

"Uh..." Busted much?

"What do you mean, brother?" Nick had just returned from the kitchen with the little paper sugar bag.

"Haven't you noticed, Nick? Really?" The man laughs and while Nick's confused, Cas knows where this is going. "He has come to ask us for sugar everyday. When there's a grocery store right down the street." The blond smirked, draping the towel on the back of the couch.

"He...has?" Nick's cute, clueless like that. Apparently Lucifer had been the only one seeing through Cas' true intentions. "Castiel...?" Now Nick's looking directly at him. "Is there...anything you want to tell us?"

"I, i..." Great time to start stuttering!

"I'll say." Lucifer started, approaching their shy neighbour. "Little Cassie here looks like he could have a _sandwich_." He grinned, standing behind Castiel, placing both hands on his shoulders.

"Oh..." Seems Nick finally got it. And now he's smiling the same way his brother is!

"What do you say, little brother?" Lucifer teased, leaning to kiss their neighbour's neck, going up to tug at his lobe. "You in?"

"Luke..." Nick was totally in! But he needed to hear Castiel say he's in as well. "Is this something you want, Cas?"

And Cas' not sure if he's having a rather vivid wet dream right now...though he replied nonetheless, frantically nodding his head. "Yes."

 

Cas had gone there for sugar and he ended up having more than he had bargained for!

He never complained though. He even had seconds.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on PizzaLover's profile:**

 _Aaaaaand?_ :D :D

 

**PizzaLover replied to Samlicker81:**

_If only THAT was real... I loved it!_  
_Thank you._ <3


	29. Jimstiel/Nickifer

**WhatIsAUsernameFor commented on SamLicker81's profile:**

_Hello, may i request a drabble about the twins Castiel and Jimmy playing truth or dare with the twins Lucifer and Nick? Thank you in advance._

 

**SamLicker81 replied to WhatIsAUsernameFor:**

_You sure may!_ :D _Here goooooes...!_

  
-  


Castiel and Jimmy novak had become good friends with the Shurley twins whom had moved to the house next to theirs only a couple weeks ago, and tonight they had reunited at their place for a movie night. Which ended up with the four of them playing various typical games teens often play at parties. They had played spin the bottle and when Castiel and Nick kissed, they had laughed non stop for several minutes. Gotta blame the alcohol, there were empty bottles of beer scattered on the floor.

They have been playing Truth or Dare for a while now though.

Jimmy sat across his twin brother and the Shurley twins, wrapped in a towel. He was shivering a little and his wet hair was glued to his forehead and nape. Lucifer, the eldest Shurley, couldn't stop giggling. He was actually giggling, the little bastard!

"I didn't think you had it in you, Jimbo." Lucifer AKA Luke teased.

"Yeah, me neither. You have been holding it out on me, big bro." Cas smirked, glancing at his twin.

"You two are cruel. It's cold outside, guys." Nick said, bringing Jimmy another towel.

"I wasn't going to back off from a dare...i have my honor." Jimmy frowned, voice coming out raspy as his teeth clattered together.

"You actually dove into Mr Crowley's pool!" Lucifer chuckled. Loudly. "I'll never call you vanilla again, promise."

"Here." Nick grabbed the wet towel Jimmy had been holding to for the last minutes and handed him the one he fetched from the bathroom.

"Thank you." Jimmy blushed, lowering his gaze, hoping none of the guys saw his red cheeks.

"Okay! I guess it's my turn now..." Castiel started, smiling with mischief, looking between Lucifer and Nick. "Lucifer. Truth or dare?"

Nick sat next to his brother and glanced over to Castiel, wonder what had gotten the boy smiling like that.

"Hm...i guess i'll go with truth this time." He shrugged, smiling innocently at Cas.

"Afraid he might avenge his brother after you sent him diving into Mr Crowleys pool?" Nick nudged Luke, teasing him.

"Hah, you wish!" Looking in Cas' direction, Luke wiggled his brows in a very suggestive way. "Go ahead, Cas, hit me with all you've got."

"Okay...so, truth." Castiel seemed to be in deep thoughts when he finally spoke. "Have you ever fucked your brother?"

Woah! What?! Even Jimmy was shocked! Did Cas just...ask Luke that?! Nick seemed to be shocked as well...and wait, was he blushing?? Lucifer didn't even react, he looked between stoic and amused if Jimmy had to give it a name.

"So? Cat got your tongue, Lucky Luke?" Cas sure is one to talk.

"No...and to answer your question...yes, i have."

Fuuuuuuck, Nick wanted to kill his brother and Castiel right now!

"...really?" Castiel and Jimmy said in unison.

"It's my turn now, is it not?" Luke changed the subject right away, ignoring the way his younger brother glared daggers at him. "Cas. Truth or dare?"

Castiel seemed to consider this...but he ended up going for dare this time. He was curious to know what he would ask of him. Yep, Cas has a masochist side. And Jimmy happens to know it very well actually. "Dare."

"Alright. Good." Uh-oh, the dangerous look on Lucifer's face though... "I'm not going to ask if you guys often make out, because i'm pretty sure you do, so..."

So..? Wait, he knows?!

"I dare you to make out with Jimmy."

"Fine." Cas replied, showing the blond a defiant little smile. "Easy peasy." And when he locked gazes with a very wet, tipsy, shocked Jimmy, Luke chimed in one more time.

"I'm not looking for a peck here, i want to see some real tongue on tongue action."

And Nick...well, he's not sure he wants to kill his brother anymore, because now he's curious to see if the Novak twins will actually make out in front of them. A hot sight like that? How can he blame his brother? He will still kick his ass for outing their peculiar relationship though. Not that Jimmy and Cas seemed to mind. Not when they seem to have the same kind of relationship going on. And damn, that wasn't supposed to be so hot!

"I said fine." Castiel defied, moving into his brother's personal space, reaching out a hand to craddle his cheek, pulling him for a very heated kiss. Jimmy seemed reluctant at first but he ended up parting his lips and allow his brother's tongue to rub against his.

"Oh my...fucking God, is this even real?" Nick mumbled, mouth ajar. Luke snickered next to him and licked his lower lip, lowering a hand to palm himself over the denim of his jeans, eyes following every move the Novak twins made while they kissed.

"It's our lucky night, little brother."

Jimmy and Cas were going at it! It's like they had forgotten where they were at the moment. And when Jimmy moaned against his brother's lips, Nick's dick gave a twitch of interest. His brother was right. This is, indeed, their lucky night.

  
-  


**SamLicker81 commented on WhatIsAUsernameFor's profile:**

 _There, did you enjoy it?_ :D :D

  
  
  
**YouWillSayYesEventually commented on SamLicker81's profile:**

_Truth or dare, huh?_  
_Very nice~_

 

**WhatIsAUsernameFor replied to Samlicker81:**

_Yes, i did. Thank you very much. -Angelic nosebleed-_


	30. Lucifer/Rowena

**NaturalWitch posted:**

_With recent events transpiring, I'd love to read more about the exploration between myself and the Prince of Darkness. Something where Lucifer shows his dominance to let's say....God? I just can't handle myself when he exhibits his talents per-say._

 

**Samlicker81 replied to NaturalWitch:**

_Ufff, it got hot in here all of a sudden! (Becky secretly crushes on the Devil too, SHHHH!) Okay, here it is! _=3__

__

____

  
-  


"Get a hold of yourself, Mother." Crowley said, rolling his eyes, as he came to stand next the drooling witch by the railing.

"Oh, zip it, Fergus."

"That's bloody Lucifer, he could-.."

"Exactly, Lucifer, the _true_ ruler of Hell...whose throne you usurped, have you not?" And how did he do that, Rowena wonders? How did this poor excuse of a demon got to be King of Hell in the first place?

Lucifer and Sam had been talking for a while now and the witch tried to focus on hearing whatever they were saying...if only the infuriating demon would just shut up already!

"I thought you were proud. Remember? When you were all about kissing my ass and manipulating my non existent heart??"

"Leave the drama for the stage, boy."

And then something weird happened. The warding around the cage faded away and the fire around it vanished as well. What did that mean? The wards were supposed to last for as long as they needed them to last. Unless...Rowena tricked them. She did seem thrilled about summoning the Prince of Darkness before...oooh shit.

"Well, will you look at that..." Lucifer smirked, feeling the power coursing through him.

"What...!" Sam was freaking out. A moment ago he was outside the cage, the other...he was inside said cage. With Lucifer!

"Why are the wards failing?! " A very freaked out Crowley shouted, descending the stairs, Rowena following right behind. Where Crowley was scared, Rowena was calm. Too calm. And she seemed to be grinning as well.

The King of Hell saw Sam inside the cage with Lucifer and he nearly had a stroke. Which he'd have in a blink were he human, that is. This wasn't supposed to go like this. What the hell was happening in Hell?!

"Time to remove you from this picture, Fergus." Rowena exclaimed behind her son, smiling widely, lifting a hand. "Ta ta, now!" She made Crowley disappear and then she walked towards the cage, playfully wrapping her hands around the rusty bars, watching as the Devil tried to convince Sam to say Yes to him. Lucifer needed a vessel, a true vessel, if he's to go topside...and Sam is his best option at the moment. Hell, his only option! After spending the last years on the Cage, Lucifer didn't seem to care about anyting else but getting out. He'd manipulate Sam to say Yes to him, he would. The visions had worked, hadn't they?

"Dammit, Samuel, say Yes, will you now? You're wasting our time, while you're in there having cold feet, that Amara girl is out there slaughtering innocents!" Did Rowena just say that? It's not that she cares about anyone else but herself...she just wanted Sam to grow a pair for a change.

Sam seemed conflicted...but since he doesn't think he can escape his current situation...and there's actually a bigger threat to consider, he ends up saying Yes. Dean wouldn't be happy. Cas wouldn't be happy. He is not happy.

"Yes." Sam says and Lucifer grins, a bright white light filling the cage, momentarily blinding the witch.

When the darkness returns, Rowena blinks her eyes into focus, seeing no one else but Sam inside the cage. Oh my, did it actually work?!

"There you go, Sammy." Lucifer soothes the soul within him, using Sam's voice. "Feels right, doesn't it?"

And when his gaze landed on the witch, she took a deep breath, trying really hard not to fangirl the same way she did when she first saw him. He might be inside Samuel's body, but it was still him. The redhead squirmed a little under the Devil's piercing gaze but she ended up taking a bow, showing her respects to the true Prince of Hell.

"It is a great honor to finally meet you, your Majesty."

Lucifer zapped out of the cage and showed up before her, startling her for a moment. "I understand you were crucial to release me. Rowena."

Oh, and the way her name rolled from his tongue, enticing! Of course he'd know all about her, he was inside Sam, he'd have access to every single one of his memories.

"That is correct. I was nothing but a victim in this situation, my Prince...but the moment they said i was captured in order to summon you, i knew i had to act!" And act she did! She had managed to manipulate the warding spell, did she not? Those Winchester boys and that damned Fergus should know better by now! Peasants.

"I see...and you think i should thank _you_?" Lucifer laughed. "The book of the damned. You can read it..."

"I do, i could be of great help if you were to have me around!" She said, eagerly. She had been curious about the Devil and so far, she did not seem disappointed.

"I might do just that." Lucifer cupped her cheek on his hand and gently stroked his thumb across her skin. "It's time we go topside. I'm sick of Hell, it's not as fun as you'd think." He snickered and snapped his fingers, zapping both of them to a populated town somehere in the States.

Turns out Lucifer didn't go after Amara right away. Same way the Darkness had been trying to attract her Brother's attentions, the Devil started doing the same. Because he felt used, felt like a tool, and wanted Daddy to come down and face his own problems instead of sending others in his place to fix his mistakes. The Darkness was His sister after all, he should be the one dealing with her, he should be the one protecting his precious mankind. Not Lucifer, not anyone else!

Filled with rage, Lucifer destroyed the entire town, always making sure the witch, Rowena, wouldn't be caught in the blast. She was useful after all. As for the redhead, she sure didn't mind staying in the sidelines, watching how Satan ran amok, his thirst for blood matching that of Amara's herself. Rowena knows these two forces will eventually clash since God seems to have left the building eons ago, and she will make sure she'll be in the front row when that happens.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on NaturalWitch's profile:**

 _Aaaaaaand it's done. What did you think?_ =3 =3 !

  
  


**NaturalWitch replied to Samlicker81:**

_Who doesn't have a crush on the Prince of Darkness these days? I love when he just takes control like that! -Goes on to fangirl- Fabulous read, darlin'!_


	31. Lucifer/Rowena

**NaturalWitch posted:**

_I think I need something with steamy moments between us. I'm definitely on a Lucifer high right now! A woman needs to unleash her wild side! Maybe I take him to Crowley's palace and we get to know each other better. All the way better.... -Fans self-_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to NaturalWitch:**

_Oh yep, you just cornered me with smut, guess i have no other choice! (Makes a dramatic gesture(?))_ XD

  
-  


Turns out even Lucifer gets bored once in a while. And Rowena vowed to entertain the true Prince of Darkness anyway she can. Won't he suddenly think she is expendable and snap her into nothing but dust. As long as she has the Book and the Codex, she is safe, she muses.

Crowley's palace had been mostly empty when the Devil and the Witch returned there. The few demons wandering around had easily been smited and the Witch made sure no other abominations would enter the old building, warding it against any unwelcome intruders.

Lucifer sat on Crowley's chair and Rowena's heart would have skipped a beat if she had one in the first place. The Devil looked good sitting on a throne. It did funny things to her, she realized.

"Crowley ran Hell from here..." Lucifer said, voice lacking any sort of amusement, as he swiped his index finger on the dusty armchair. "I guess it fits him. It's the perfect place for cockroaches to hide."

And Rowena laughed because, finally! Someone agreed her son was a good for nothing demon. On a second thought, she should have let Lucifer get rid of him. Now that would have been a sight to behold. "Filth fits filth, my Prince.." She purred, biting on her lower lip, slowly swaying her way towards the throne. "This place isn't for you." She quickly added, hoping he would not have misundertood what she just said a second ago.

"I'm bored." He huffed, trying to find the best position to sit on the throne, throwing his legs over the armchair. Lucifer's like a child when he's bored, isn't he? Rowena finds it most endearing!

"Perhaps i can provide you the needed entertainment?"

"Can you?" He asked, sitting up. "You're just a Witch..."

"Now now, let's not be so judgmental, shall we?" She sure's feeling confident! Rowena slid into the Devil's lap and when he didn't made any motions to remove her, she draped a hand around his nape, bringing their lips together. He felt cold against her lips but she didn't mind. Their tongues intertwined there for a second and Rowena squirmed a little, losing herself in that wonderful sensation. Forked tongues sure are impressive, aren't they? My!

She pulled back and when she opened her eyes, she found amusement plastered in his features. Oh, but the Devil liked it, did he not? He did kiss back. That's gotta count for something!

"So...you suggest we engage in primitive raw copulation...as in a way to pass the time?"

Primitive...raw copulation? Now that's a new one! Rowena was pulsing with utter desire as she frantically nodded her head, absently licking her lips, chasing the Devil's taste in them. "Surely you are well versed in the matter, Prince of Temptation and all that..."

Lucifer smirked at that and slipped both hands to squeeze at her rear, bringing her chest flush against his.

"I'm feeling generous. I will show you."

And that he did! Rowena's screams of pleasure soon filled the abandoned building as the Devil took her hard and fast right there in Crowley's throne.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on NaturalWitch's profile:**

 _Was it smutty enough?!_ o.o _I ship Luwena, fight me(?)_ XD

 

**NaturalWitch replied to Samlicker81:**

_-Read it while soaking in the tub, in candle light- Fabulous! -Presses the 'Like' button as many times as she can-  
Could always use more smut! -Can you blame her?!-_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to NaturalWitch:**

_More, uhh, my, you're greedy! (Look who's talking!_ x3 x3 ) _I'm glad you liked it and it was able to entertain your fantasies(?)_ :D !

 

**DoYouHaveADickInYouWouldYouLikeTo commented on NaturalWitch's profile:**

_I shall reduce that Archangel to dessert [Feel the rage of a...Dick?] How dare you, Rowena? I thought we had a connection. [?]_

 

**YouWillSayYesEventually replied to DoYouHaveADickInYouWouldYouLikeTo's comment:**

_Mad? Hmmmm?????? -Such a teaser.- I might end up eating you instead, I'm not afraid of you, and you know it(?)_

 

**DoYouHaveADickInYouWouldYouLikeTo replied to YouWillSayYesEventually:**

_I would like very much to see you try.[!] Before you even think of landing a bite on this fine [dick] body, i'll be roasting you with some chestnuts on the side. Heard chestnuts go well with basically everything._

 

**YouWillSayYesEventually replied to DoYouHaveADickInYouWouldYouLikeTo's comment:**

_I could reply using the same words. Dying to see you try. -The competition between these two it can always be solved under the sheets, I say.(???)-_

 

**DoYouHaveADickInYouWouldYouLikeTo replied to YouWillSayYesEventually:**

_Oh you will definitely be dying, don't you worry about that. [Inserts evil smiley]_


	32. President Misha

**X posted:**

_I've an odd request. I like the meta stories [ for reasons! ] but I also like the idea of those actors who play Supernatural characters kinda like in The French Mistake who we don't know much about. What if the actor who plays Castiel actually ran for president? Not that I wouldn't be a great fit but I'd love to see what happens to Asstiel in that position..._

 

**Samlicker81 replied to X:**

_**#MishaForPresident**_! XD

  
-  


"We did it!" Misha yelled, running around the Oval room in circles, jumping over the couches, messing up the expensive carpets, knocking a few expensive lamps as well. " First the US, soon the world!"

"Sir, i think that's enough." Tahmoh, Misha's advisor through the campaign, tried to cut some sense into the new President but even he knew it was pointless. To say Tahmoh was 3000% done, would be a big ass understatement to say the least.

"I live here now....i think i might change the carpets and add a few comfortable sofas. And i want paintings of my first Lady decorating the walls!" That would make important meetings less stressful. And interesting.

Tahmoh raised a brow at the President. "Jensen Ackles is not your first Lady, sir."

Misha smiled and sat on the not so comfy Presidential chair. He'll have to change it too! "Call Mark Pellegrino, Jared Padalecki and Jensen for me, will you? Is that something you'd do as my advisor? If not, i'm promoting you right now."

With a roll of eyes, Tahmoh proceeded to make said calls.

 

**Hour laters...**

"Hey, Mark, Jared...can you believe it?! I'm fucking President of this fucking country and i'm gonna fucking rule it and..."

"Language, sir." Tahmoh warned.

"You're gonna fucking nail it, Misha!" Mark said, pulling the shorter man for a hug.

"Remember i helped, i did make all those shirts for the campaing!" That was Jared, making sure Misha remembered his precious help.

"Of course, of course, hm..."Misha squinted, looking behind Mark and Jared and then glancing over at Tahmoh. "Where's Jensen?!"

"Mr Ackles said...and i'll quote: 'Tell that son of a bitch to stop calling me his first lady. I'm not even into men, for fuck's sake!'

"Aww, he's in denial...okay, i'll deal with him later." Misha smiled, sitting behind his desk. "Mark, i am naming you Speaker of the House. I'm not entirely sure what a Speaker of the House exactly does, but i'm sure you'll be great!"

Mark smiled widely and nodded.

"Jared, you'll be...hmm...my Secretary of Defense! How does that sound?!"

Jared's face illuminated like a little kid on Christmas morning! "I'll get to blow up stuff?!"

The President shrugged and said: "Sure."

Tahmoh couldn't believe the President was doing this, was he for real ? Was he high? But no, none of that...Misha was just...being Misha. It all had started as a joke to shame Donald Trump and those dicks called James Patrick Stuart and Mark A. Sheppard...but Tahmoh never thought Misha would actually become President. The world's a messed up place, isn't it?!

 

**Months later, the White House had become the Rainbow House.**

 

"Jensen, honey, why is the President's advisor always calling?! "Jensen's wife, Danneel, asked one day, probably fed up with all those calls.

"Ignore them."

"What if it's something important? It's coming from the President, Jen...maybe you should see what they want!"

Jensen seemed to consider this...he really needed to get Misha off his back. Dammit, that sounded wrong!

 

"Thereby i forbid every American from owning a gun. Those caught transgressing the law will be punished with a good spanking" Mark Pellegrino, current Speaker of the House, said as matter of factly, shocking most of the representatives in the place. He might have been a little drunk too.

"Are you insane?" Voices of protest soon filled the room.

"Who the hell is this guy?!"

"This little fucker takes guns away from us while the Secretary of Defense plays real life Battleship with the Coreans?!"

 

"Booyah!" Jared said, making a little dance, as he sunk some random ship that had dared crossing American waters. He could go for hours but even big child Jared gets bored every now and then. "What else can i blow up..." He mumbled, narrowing his eyes, leaning back against his chair. "Hm..." He looked arounded and snickered. " Gonna hack Nasa and send a message into outer space!"

And that's what he did. The message said: 'Kiss my Earthling ass.'

"Hah!" If an Alien invasion is to take place in a decade, Jared will be the one to blame. Meanwhile, Misha stormed inside the war room like he owned the place and...well, guess he does own the place.

"Watcha doing?" Misha flopped on the chair next to Jared's and ignored the screens filled with Nasa secret code.

"Protecting the country, as usual. What's up, Mr President?" Jared chuckled because he was not used to call him like that even after all those months.

"Jensen dropped by...and he yelled at me. Said i'm insane."

Which he is.

"Aw, bummer. Jensen is an ass. " Poor Jensen though, what did he do to deserve this?! "Hey, wanna send a message to outer space? Bet that would cheer you up, buddy!"

Misha's eyes shone with excitement as he frantically nodded his head. " Do i?!"

Misha's message was: ' Hi, aliens. Trump's hair is a lie and i rule Earth.'

Yep, that Alien invasion WILL take place.

Tahmoh entered the war room, panting heavily. "Sir, Mr Secretary of Defense..."

Both Misha and Jared ignored the advisor.

"MR PRESIDENT!"

"Whaaaaaat?"

"It's time for your interview with Ms Perkins and Mr Armstrong."

"Do i have tooooo?"

"Yes, actually...you have to."

 

**Interview time!**

"Is it focused ? Focus on my face, close up, then zoom out...WAIT, i need to check my makeup!" Emily Perkins, one of the most respected reporters from CWN TV was getting ready for the interview when the President entered the room, followed by his advisor.

"Mr President!" She squealed and when they shook hands, she promised herself she'd never wash that hand ever again. Curtis, the cameraman, had shifted his focus from her to the President's face.

"Nice to meet you again, Ms Perkins." Misha smiled, inviting the reporter to sit on the pink chair across his, while Tahmoh stood behind him.

Emily giggled, Curtis rolled his eyes, and he focused on shifting the lens the best he can so both of them fit inside the angle.

"It's an honor, Mr President. Isn't the Secretary of Defense joining us today?" She might have a crush on Misha...but damn, DAT Jared!

"Hm, no, he's uh...busy. Making sure this great country is protected." Yeah, right...not even close.

"Okay. My first question is...the people love you and that is not up to debate, but the people is having doubts about, hmm..."

"Please, speak freely!" Misha encouraged, drinking tea from a colored cup.

"The Speaker of the House and his new laws."

"Oh...what about it? He speaks for me and he has my full support, Ms Perkins." Tahmoh was rolling his eyes and Curtis, noticing that, shifted the camera towards him. Hah, great material! An advisor that doesn't agree with the President? The tabloids are gonna love it! It's not a secret Curtis would rather have James Patrick as the President..but then again, you can't always get what you want. Damn Misha and his pretty blue eyes. Damn him! Damn fangirls.

"I know but it has been reported he often shows up for meetings completely drunk, what do you have to say about that, Mr President?"

Misha chuckled, shaking his head. "I have to stop buying him wine." Shrugs. "Next question?"

"Oh, sure, the next question is about Global Warming and..."

"Remember when you used to ask me what my favorite color is? My favorite food? I miss the simplicity of those days..."

"But, sir, back then you were just a Candidate!"

"There was a list for best hips and mine were first place!" The hell, Misha? " Why can't we focus on the important things instead?"

 

After the most awkward interview ever, Misha rejoined his buddy Jared in the war room.

"Tough interview?" Jared asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Nah, it was fine. Ms Perkins asked me to give you this." Misha handed Jared a piece of paper with a phone number and a fresh print of lipstick, and the other man flinched in his seat, accepting the paper and tossing it into the trash can a second later.

"Anything fun happened while i was out?" The President asked, looking up at the screen, watching a plane in flames falling into the ocean."

"I think i might have started a war with Russia...?" Jared shrugged and finished his coffee.

Not only America, but the entire world was doomed! And let's not forget an Alien invasion will most likely take place sometime soon.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on X's profile:**

 _So, was it crazy enough?_ o.o XD

  


**Lawboy83 replied to Samlicker81's post to X:**

_My alter-ego sure is a dick. I enjoyed it though!_

 

**X replied to Samlicker81:**

_FANtastic! I laughed the entire time!_

 

**YouWillSayYesEventually posted:**

_This was... -I just laughed a lot. There's no words to describe this lol!-_  
_(Tahmoh was priceless...)_


	33. Sam, Dean and Castiel celebrating Christmas at the Bunker

**Lawboy83 posted:**

_Alright Becky, I'm sort of feeling a little depressed. I mean the whole darkness thing and- well let's just say I could use some cheering up. It's the holiday season, so could you write something where uh.. maybe Castiel spends his first Christmas with Dean and me at the bunker?_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to Lawboy83:**

_My Sammy is feeling sad?! Oh no nooooo no, we can't have that!_ o.o _Here's something to cheer you up. I hope._ x3

  
-  


"Why not? It could be fun." Sam said, ignoring Dean's bitchface. "How long has it been since we celebrated a proper Christmas anyway?

"The Car-"

"NO, don't even bring the creepy Carrigans into this, Dean. Cut me some slack, will you?! We're celebrating Chistmas and this conversation is over." Sam turned around and left Dean's room, not even giving his older brother the chance to bitch some more.

"Son of a bitch!"

 

Later, at a nearby mall.

"Are we really going to celebrate the birth of God's first son?" Castiel wasn't against it, far from it, but he was curious nonetheless. He didn't think the Winchesters celebrated any holidays, let alone Christmas.

"Yeah, Cas, we are. It will be fun, you'll see." Sam answered as he picked up a Christmas decorations box from the top shelf.

"Uh...how?"

"Well...people usually trade gifts. Special gifts. And they all have dinner together with their families...and sometimes they even go Christmas caroling." Sam grabbed a big tree topper in the shape of a yellow star and tossed it into the cart along with the decorations box.

"There wasn't any singing when Jesus-..."

"Traditions change, Cas, the point is....you spend the day with your family." And Sam couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic all of a sudden. How many Christmas had John Winchester skipped back then? "Dean is all i have left. And you too."

Castiel is clueless about whatever triggered Sam into wanting to celebrate Christmas this year, but the Angel sure doesn't seem to mind. Besides being curious, he is actually looking forward to it. It would be the first time he ever celebrated anything.

"Sam? Can we take these?" Pork rinds weren't very Christmas-like but Sam let him buy it anyway.

"Put them in the cart."

 

Next, they proceeded to buy Christmas gifts.

"Dean likes pie, women...and his vehicle..." Cas concluded, looking up at Sam. "Do you think he'd like a plushie? "Hot Topic is an addiction! And Cas seems to want to share Grumpy cat with the rest of the world. "It's funny because its grumpy. Like Dean most of time." The Angel added later, smiling widely.

Sam chuckled, shaking his head. "We should get him something else, buddy. Maybe...a cologne or something."

Cas shrugged. "Can i keep the cat?"

"Hm, sure Cas."

"I have to find something for you...but since we're shopping together, it doesn't seem fair. You said no one can see their presents before Christmas, right?"

Sam nodded. "You can have it wrapped over there. "He pointed at a counter where a woman was wrapping presents. "I promise i won't look, i have to find you something as well after all."

Cas hoped it was another Grumpy cat.

 

After a long day, both Sam and Castiel returned to the Bunker. And for someone who didn't seem to give a rat's ass about the holiday, Dean sure had outdone himself. Sort of. There was a tiny tree in a corner, waiting to be decorated, and there were all sorts of snacks on the table. Dean never hid he's a good cook, he's just lazy and ordering food is much easier anyway.

"You did this? Dude." Sam laughed, dropping the bags, giving his brother a rib-crushing hug. "It looks great!"

"Easy there with the PDA, Sammy." Dean pulled away from his brother and coughed to cover his embarrassment. "Figured you were gonna be a pain all day, so..."He shrugged and reached for a glass of eggnog, taking a long sip. "Added a little rum into these." He smirked. Of course there was going to be alcohol. "Where's Cas?"

"He's taking the rest of the bags out of the trunk." Sam took a glass and had a small sip, making a grimace. "A little rum, you say? You sure you didn't empty the whole bottle??"

Dean winked at him and soon Castiel was coming down the stairs.

"Oh." Of course the Angel immediately spotted the tree. "That wasn't here when we left..."

"No, it wasn't." Sam smiled, placing the glass down on the table. "Want to give it some life? Looks sad like that."

"Yes, i would like that very much."

 

While the Angel did his best to decorate the tree, both brothers sat at the table, drinking eggnog and eating the snacks Dean made.

"Little Angel's doing a fine job so far." Dean mumbled, chewing on a fried pickle.

"Yeah. I wouldn't place the golden ornaments next to the blue ones but that's just me." Sam snickered.

"He's trying, don't be a bitch."

"Jerk."

Both laughed and then went silent.

"Whatever made you want to celebrate Christmas this year, Sammy? We could have done it last year, and the other, and the year before....so, what?"

"I guess i'm just sentimental."

"I know you, little bro. Out with it."

"Well..." Sam started, sheepishly rubbing his nape. "Life is short and...ours is shorter. "

"Preaching to the preacher here, Sammy."

"I know...sue me."

They didn't say anything else, falling into another comfortable silence.

Castiel turned to glance at both brothers. "It is done. Is it good like this?" He asked, gazing back at the tree.

"Yeah, it's great!" A messy tree, like the three of them. Dean liked it. Sam seemed to like it as well. "Now i suggest we eat dinner, get drunk and go to bed." Dean said, standing from his chair.

"Dinner? We ordering again?" Sam asked, looking up at his brother.

" Nah, i cooked."

"Dude."

"I'm serious!"

 

It wasn't a traditional Christmas dinner, far from it, but it was all good anyway. Dean's burgers tasted like Heaven. Castiel, who was more human than Angel these days, stuffed his mouth with another burger even though he hadn't finished his first, and Sam tried to tell him to take it easy. He didn't though, he went for his third.

After dinner, and suffering from a mild stomach ache, the Angel brought the bags with the presents he and Sam and bought. Dean seemed surprised. A tree, a good dinner and presents? Must be Christmas alright!

"Okay, let's see what you've got..." Dean took the two presents and quickly tore the paper, same way an impatient five year old would. Castiel was excited, while Sam found it all too endearing.

"What the..." Dean rose a brow at the book he got from Castiel. "A year of Pies, A Seasonal Tour Of Home Baked Pies..."

"Do you like it?" Castiel's smile was wider now!

"Really?" He looked between Sam's bithface and Cas' bright smile and sighed. "Yeah...i, thanks Cas. I'm sure it will come in handy." He patted the Angel on the shoulder and then proceeded to open Sam's present.

"Hah...okay, Axe Dark Temptation..." Dean said, making a dramatic voice as he waved the bottle in front of his brother.

"Sam says it's a...chick magnet?" Why would someone want to be followed by baby chickens? Cas had no idea.

Dean chuckled and placed Sam's present next to Cas' on the table. "Thanks, guys...look, i didn't get you anything because-.."

"It's fine, Dean. The tree, the food? Hell, that's enough for me."

"I do cook some mean burgers, huh?"

Cas had to nod at that. Mean burgers, making his stomach hurt like that.

"Kay, i say we call it a day and-.."

"Wait. I got you something else." Sam reached inside his pocket and after finishing something out, he extended his hand at his older brother, opening it, revealing the amulet Dean had thrown into the garbage all those years ago. Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing. How the hell was that even possible?!

"Sam, how..."

"Take it. It's yours, it has always been yours."

Dean couldn't contain himself. He pulled his little brother for a hug and noticing Cas was just standing there looking like a lost puppy, he pulled him into the hug as well.

"You son of bitches."

Sam chuckled while Cas did his best to wrap his arms around the both of them.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on Lawboy83's profile:**

 _So, tell me. Are you feeling better now?_ ='3  <3

 

**Impala67 posted:**

_The amulet... -A kick in the feels_ <3 <3 <3 ;///;-

 

**Lawboy83 replied to Samlicker81:**

_Thank you, Becky. Just what I needed.  
By the way, mind changing your username? (No? Well....worth a shot)_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to Lawboy83:**

_I'm happy then! <3  
(It will be a cold day in Hell...before she changes her username. XD )_


	34. Castiel gets trapped in the Cage with your usual suspects

**I.P.Freely posted:**

_Hello darling, love your work! I'd like to read a different approach than your usual stories. Let's go with a more dramatic setting, shall we? I'm a fan of soap operas (Shh!) How about when dear ole Cassie goes to Hell to save the tall one, he ends up getting trapped with Lucifer, Michael and that half-blooded excuse for a Winchester boy?_

_Look forward to reading it! -SexySassyWinkEmoticon-_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to I.P.Freely:**

_Who doesn't like a good and dramatic soap opera? Who?!?!_ o.o XD _Okay, here it is_. n.n

  
-  


Making a deal with Crowley wasn't something Castiel had wanted in the first place, but he was desperate, in the need of power...and the Seraph soon realized he had no other way, he had to do this. Or Raphael would end up dooming the entire world. Again. Even if working with a demon was most unclean, Castiel let his pride and confidence be the judge of his next step. The soon to be King of Hell wanted to find Purgatory, for the souls, but in order to do so, he would need to capture monsters...and who else but the Campbell clan would be best for the job? Crowley wanted to include Dean, but the Angel had told him Dean was living a normal life and therefore, he was not an option.

"Fine...you can always go for the tall one."

"I don't follow..." Cas frowned, hoping Crowley would go straight to the point for once.

"Sam Winchester. Bring him back. Have him working with his relatives...he's a fine Hunter, if not one of the best, and if you don't want to bring Dea-"

"I already told you Dean mustn't be bothered."

Crowley rolled his eyes and sighed, catching his lower lip between his teeth. Working with Castiel was absolutely exhausting!

"I've heard it the first five times, kitten. So, back to Moose? Think you can pull him out of the cage?"

Castiel's not sure. He had been able to rescue Dean from Hell back then, but the cage...the cage was a whole different issue. "I can try."

"Perfect. I'll tell you how to get there....the rest is up to you."

 

When Castiel first laid his eyes on the suspended cage, he felt he shouldn't be there. It was wrong. Even though he has never seen God before, Cas is able to feel the immense power and energy surrounding the tiny cage. Saving Sam will be hard.

The lightning were more for show than anything though...and limbo's heavy atmosphere would easily crush any living soul who dared to wander around. Cas felt heavy but he had a job to do, he had to rescue Sam.

 

"Hm...did you feel that?" Michael, in his true form, rose up from his corner and hovered towards the holes on the walls, trying to peek outside. He did feel something, a weak living energy that was barely there.

"You're probably just seeing things, brother. Again."The Devil, in his true form as well, taunted, chuckling. Lucifer's second time in the cage was being hard for the Archangel. Being released only to be tossed back in....it sure did odd things to his already messed up sanity.

Sam and Adam were in their bodies, souls threatening to burst after months and months of phsycological torture. The thing is, the Archangels might play them once in a while to vent their frustrations...but most of the time, it's just the cage. The cage was slowly killing whatever's left of their sanity.

"I am not imagining this, Lucifer!" Michael screeched, and both Sam and Adam had to cover their ears.

"Okay, okay...."Amused, Lucifer took a peek outside as well and that....wait, was that...? "Oh, boy..."

"I told you. That's Castiel."

"How? I blew up the little brat. He can't be alive."

"Perhaps Father..."

"DON'T YOU BRING FATHER INTO THIS!" Another loud screech had Sam and Adam bleeding from their already over sensitive ears.

 

Castiel could hear the screeching, he was close. The Seraph flew around the cage, the heavy energy making him pant and grow tired with each flap of wings.

"Sam? Can you hear me?"

Sam flinched at having his name being called from such a familiar voice, but he didn't think it was real, so he didn't move. He had no idea what was real or not anymore. Neither did Adam.

"Heeeeeeey, little Brother. I see youuuuu..." Lucifer teased, slipping his fingers through the gaps in the walls. "Sam heard you but he doesn't think you're real. I think....i think Sammy likes it here best." The Devil could see right through Castiel. He had come for Sam, had he not? Funny how he did not bother calling out for Adam as well.

"What are you doing here, Castiel?" Michael was looking at him through a wide hole on the wall, seeming confused as well.

"I have come to retrieve Sam Winchester, uh...back off."

"He told us to back off, Michael..." Lucifer covered his mouth with a hand and giggled like a shy japanese schoolgirl. "I'm scared now, aren't you scared?"

In that moment, both Lucifer and Michael had adopted other forms. Lucifer was looking like the vessel he had used before Sam, and Michael was an exact copy of Adam Milligan. The real Milligan didn't look freaked out anymore, he had gotten used to it by now. Where Adam was a complete mess, Sam still struggled with his own sanity.

"Tsk...here i was thinking you'd come to set me free, little brother. "

"Me? What about 'us', Michael? You hurt my feelings, all of them." Lucifer pouted.

But Castiel would not allow them to intimidate him. "I said...back.Off.

A bright white light flooded the place for a good minute or two, and when it vanished, Castiel realized he was still in limbo, he was....he...

"Nice of you to drop by, little brother." Lucifer had cornered him while Michael watched them, face stoic as ever. "Are you staying for tea?"

What had just happened?! He and Sam were supposed to be topside already, he was not supposed to...

"Did you really think you could come here and leave with Sam Winchester just like that?" Michael snorted. Do i have to remind you where you are, Castiel?"

He doesn't, but...he still doesn't understand. What failed? And why did he end up in the cage with them?! Most important than that, how is he supposed to escape now?!

"What did you do?" Cas growled, glaring daggers at Lucifer, pressing his back harder against the wall like he'd meld with it and escape somehow. Poor little Cassie. He's doomed, isn't he?

Lucifer shrugged and craddled his baby brother's face in his hand. "What did YOU do? In case you haven't noticed, besides a trick or two, we can't really do anything else inside this place." And then he laughed, dropping his hand.

"Sam, Adam, add another plate, little Cassie here is staying for dinner!"

Sam turned his head to glance over at Castiel...but he wasn't sure if he was real or not." Cas?" He had seen him die when Lucifer blasted him into thousands of tiny pieces. And in case he was real now, what possessed the winged idiot to come down to the cage and trap himself in it?! "You're not real, you're not here...leave me alone!"

Michael had retreated to his corner in the meanwhile, assuming his true form. He'd make Castiel pay, oh he will....but, later. After all, he has all of eternity to do so.

Lucifer was in a cheerful mood though. It's not everyday you get visitors after all!

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on I.P. Freely's profile:**

 _How was that?!_ :D :D

 

**I.P.Freely replied to Samlicker81:**

_Wonderful darling! Very enticing!_


	35. Santa! Lucifer

**YouWillSayYesEventually posted:**

_Because it's christmas and people decide to send letters to Santa, only that some of them send them to Satan instead. Wrong spellings not only from kids, but also from people such as, maybe Meg (intentionally), Cass (because it'd be hilarious), and maybe even Sam (because of reasons. You choose if it was by mistake, or not lol). Crowley too, he wanted a Sam, isn't it? (?). You can add other people if you want (My mind it's kinda blank, sue me!)_  
And I dunno, something fun/cute is the idea -lol- Maybe Lucifer can decide to do something nice, and actually play the role of Santa, since they sent letters to him by 'mistake'. -My christmas feels  <3-  
  
  
**Samlicker81 replied to YouWillSayYesEventually:**  
  
_Haha, that's actually a good one._ XD _Extreme silliness coming out!_ x3 

  
-  


Christmas season. Lucifer LOATHES the Christmas season. Not because it reminded him of Jesus and all those times he had tried to tempt him and failed, but because people these days used to misspell Santa's name for Satan a lot...and, of course, the Devil would have to receive and listen to their silly letters and prayers. Sometimes he wished he was still in the cage...OH, the irony!

It was one of those days, Christmas Eve. Everything seemed to intensify on the Christmas eve, go wonder why.

Lucifer was sitting under a big oak tree somewhere in the US, gazing at the sunset, when people writing letters and praying invaded his previously peaceful thoughts.

"Not again..."

 

~

 

"Dear Satan, it's Meg. You have been nothing but good to me in the past months, giving me a purpose, giving me something to get up to in the morning...so i was wondering if i could make you a request. First and last, Father. "

Huh, this could be interesting, what could his child possibly want from him? Not that he's too fond of demons in the first place, but...Meg is Meg. She is loyal. And useful.

"I know i let the Angel Castiel escape last time...but did i tell you the little bastard used me as a bridge to cross through the holy fire? I don't think i did, anyway...i would like to have him under my tree, naked and tied like a turkey and-"

Nope, Lucifer couldn't bear to hear it anymore. Meg was getting pretty graphic and though he might be the Devil, he has his limits!

 

~

 

"Bollocks, why am i even...anyway, moving on. Dear Satan, as you might be well aware by now , i am a big fan of collectives and lovely sexual dolls. And even though i despise that tall Winchester with all my non-existent heart, i would very much like to receive a Sam doll this Christmas. Preferably one that's my size so i can...wait...BLOODY HELL, did i just direct this to Satan instead of Santa?!"

Lucifer was laughing like a manic!

 

~

 

"I'm not sure how this works or why humans seem to enjoy to believe this Santa Claus person is real, but...uh, i decided to give it a try. Dear Satan, i wish for Sam to be strong enough to say No to Lucifer...and as for Dean, i wish he would stop looking at me the way he does, licking his lips all the time...it's...it has made me uncomfortable more than once and...i guess i want Dean to be strong as well, regarding the Archangel Michael, so...i think...i think that is all?"

Poor clueless Castiel didn't even realize he wrote Satan instead of Santa. Adorable, really. If Lucifer was indeed, Santa, he would never agree to any of Cas' requests, that's for sure! He'd rather spank him.

 

~

 

"Dear SATAN, i want the new Barbie for Christmas, and i want a tablet, an Iphone, uhmmmmmmmm...i want an Xbox, a Playstation and chocolate, lots of chocolate!"

Stupid ten year olds.

 

~

 

"Dear Satan, it's me, Sam Winchester. I know you're not even real but i used to write a lot to you, remember? Yeah, why am i asking you this if i just said i don't believe you're real, sooo...yeah, i don't care. I want to ask you to give me strenght. Me and my brother sure need it...and you know how Dean is, he doesn't like to ask for anything, so....i..."

"Dude!" That was Dean, peering over his little brother's shoulder as he wrote the letter. "Why the hell are you writing a letter to freaking SATAN?!"

"What? Are you insan- AHHHHHHHH OHMYGOD!" Sam quickly shred the paper to pieces and tossed it away like it was on fire!

"You dumbass, what if he used that to find your location?! Because i'm sure you were reading that out loud, no, scratch that, i AM sure you were reading that out loud, i could hear you from the freaking bathroom!"

Lucifer seemed amused where he was, still sitting under the big oak tree.

 

~

 

Midnight came and Lucifer decided to answer to all of those lovely requests. Even if he couldn't find Sam or Dean due to the warding in their ribs. But, hey...fedex, amirite?! Fedex for the win! Fedex would find a way. If threatened properly, that is. Time's scarce!

Meg received a voodoo doll in the shape of Castiel.

Crowley didn't receive a sex doll looking like Sam, but he did receive one looking like Lucifer instead.

Castiel was raped by Satan! Santa.

 

And Sam, well, Sam received a heart shaped cake with the words: _Roses are Red, Violets are Blue. Poems are Hard, And i Am too_.

"Gahh!" Sam immediately dropped the box while Dean picked it up, tasting the frosting.

"Kay, the devil knows his cakes, i'll give him that."

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on YouWillSayYesEventually's profile:**

 _That crazy enough for you?!_ :D :D

 

**YouWillSayYesEventually commented on Samlicker81's profile:**

_Now that's what I'm talking about. -It was great, loled good with that haha!-_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to YouWillSayYesEventually:**

_Yay, i made the Devil happy. I'm not getting killed._ <3 <3


	36. Crowley turns Team Free Will into women

**JustTryingToReachDoubleDigits posted:**

_Beacause the so called "Team Free Will" Is and will always BE a pain in my arse, i request a story where i use one of Mommy's tricks to turn them all into women. There, you can come up with the rest._

 

**Samlicker81 replied to JustTryingToReachDoubleDigits:**

_Haha, as in Crowley's Angels or something??_ x'D _Here it is._ x3

  
-  


"Crowley, what the hell?! Let us go this instant!" That was Dean, yelling like a tormented little bitch. Dean, Sam and Castiel had been caught in a special magic trap the King of Hell laid for them...and my oh my, how easy had that been?! Perhaps Crowley and Dean's summer of love hadn't been an unrequited relationship after all...considering how quick the eldest Winchester had been to come to him right after he called him on the phone.

"No." Crowley smirked, folding his arms across his chest, admiring his work. Being the son of a Witch had its perks, no doubt. "Not this time, Squirrel...i am seriously getting tired of you lot!"

"What are you talking ab-.." Sam started but Crowley cut him off immediately.

"Really, Moose? Must i remind you of what you've done? You have tried to BLOODY KILL ME! "

Gee, Sam thought, sensitive much? Haven't they tried to kill each other since the very first time they met? What has gotten Crowley's panties in a twist, he wonders.

"Not to mention that brainless bird tried to kill me as well..."

Castiel looked offended! "I was under the influence of your mother's spell, Crowley."

"You trying to pull the comedian act on me, kitten? ARE YOU?"

Cas flinched.

"You were about to smite me if i hadn't convinced you to do things my way, remember?!"

"Hell, Crowley, what the hell is this, a freaking intervention?!" Dean shouted, wanting to punch the demon's smug face for being such a whiny bitch.

"And you, Dean, you...we could have been perfect together...but you weren't worthy of it. You never were and you never will be."

"Hah!" Sam said.

"Shut it, Sammy."

"Get to the point, Crowley. Are you going to kill us?" The Angel asked, looking as tense as ever.

"No...killing you would be too easy. Besides, you're used to it, are you not?" The King smirked, dropping his arms, circling the trap, taking a good look at the three men. "I know Death's gone and all but even still..."

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Sam activated his bitchface, looking rather uncomfortable under the demon's piercing gaze.

"You'll find out in a second."

Crowley mumbled a few words in latin, tossed some weird looking flowers into the trap as well as other oddly looking items, and then finished with a shout in...a language they are still to decipher. A large curtain of smoke filled the place and when it was gone, it revealed three gorgeous women in the middle of the now fading trap. Wait...what? Women?

"Sam! You're, you...dude, you're a woman!"

Sam gazed down at himself, well, herself, and let out a shriek of horror! What the hell?! Sam was still tall, had long brown hair and legs that could go on forever! He, she was truly hot! "I'm...DEAN, so are you!"

"WHAT?!" Dean touched himself, well, herseeeelf, and that's when he felt them. Boobs. Soft medium sized boobs. Oh. My. Chuck. And why is he still touching them?! Dean had her hair in a ponytail and more freckles than before. The eldest Hunter looked like a hottie just fresh out of college. MY, ripe for the taking!

"It would seem Crowley has cast a spell on us. " A deep female voice chimed in...and when both Sam and Dean looked at Cas, their jaw nearly dropped! Castiel's vessel was no longer a male either. Castiel had long, messy dark hair, plump lips made for kissing, and sinful hips. Fucking Hell, Cas was hot as a female as well.

The three women then turned to glare at the King of Hell...who had been appreciating the view for quite some time now. It's no secret he had fantasized about team free will in many wild ways before...but seeing them as females, sure had him filling his pants. Oh, the things he'd do to them!

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=okn0jk)   


"Undo this, Crowley!" Squirrel's female voice had lost its threatening tone. It made Crowley want to bend the Hunter over his lap and give her a good spanking!

"This isn't funny, you bastard!" Oh, and Sam? Crowley would sodomize the crap out of her!

"Killing us would have been wiser, you do realize we can still fight you in your current state, don't you?" And Castiel. Crowley wants nothing but to shove his fingers into his mouth and-

"You have a point, my lovely bird....still, you need to catch me first." And with a snap of fingers, Crowley disappeared, leaving three very hormonal women behind!

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on JustTryingToReachDoubleDigits' profile:**

 _Thoughts?!?! I had a great time writing this_. u.u XDD

 

**JustTryingToReachDoubleDigits replied to Samlicker81:**

_Splendid, just like i imagined! *Will send a basket of special muffins to Becky later*_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to JustTryingToReachDoubleDigits:**

_Aww, that's great._ <3 ( _And she'll throw them out of the window_. XD )


	37. Sam Winchester/Jessica Moore & dogs

**Lawboy83 posted:**

_You know I'm a dog person. I'd like to read something where I don't necessarily have to hit a dog to keep one. (If you catch my drift...) How about a hunter's tale of Lady and the Tramp?_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to Lawboy83:**

_Doggies everywhere!_ x3 x3

  
-  


Sam arrived home exhausted after gluing posters all day.

His dog, Bones, had disappeared five days ago and though he had searched for him everywhere, he never found him. Posters with pictures of Bones and his cell phone on the bottom would have to do the trick.

Dean didn't get why his little brother was so worried. Needless is to say he was mad at him for being out in the street all day and not even remembering to bring him his pie. Dean's outraged!

"Dude...!"

"Sorry, Dean, i was busy. Why don't you get your ass up from the couch and go outside for a change? All those videogames oughta mess you up in the head." He smirked. "Nah, you know? Scratch that, it's too late anyway."

"Blah blah blah, all i hear is whining and NO PIE!"

Sam rolled his eyes and went straight to his room, slamming the door shut behind him with a loud noise that nearly shook the entire apartment!

"Drama queen!" Dean groaned, going back into the living room. He sat on the couch , put his headphones on and grabbed the Ps4 controller. " Alright, fellas. Impala67 is back on the game! Let's rumble!"

"Trickster here, where did ya go, Impala?! The team needed you!"

"Meh, that little bitch i have for a brother spent all day outside and didn't even think of bringing me pie! Can you believe that guy?!"

"He did not!" The one called Trickster replied.

"HotWings here...did he find his dog yet?"

"Who cares??" Dean growled...and so did his stomach. Everyone he's talking to online probably heard that too. " That goddamn dog was annoying as fuck, he used to pee on my shoes."

" Hah, that's a good dog then." KingOfHell chimed in, making Dean roll his eyes.

"HEADSHOT!" Dean yelled.

"Bloody hell, i'm in your freaking team!" KingOfHell complained.

 

Meanwhile, Sam sat on his bed, ignoring the pile of textbooks on his desk. There's no way he can focus on studying right now. Bones has been with him since he was a pup and he misses him terribly! And he knows Dean misses Bones too...even if he bitches about it. Truth is, that dog was family. Of course he was gonna bring him along when he came to college with his older brother. He couldn't leave him behind since they had no close family nor any close friends to look after him back home.

Sighing, he checked his cell phone again. No calls, no texts, nothing. He had just glued the posters a few hours ago and he's already impatient. To pass the time, he reached for his laptop by the foot of the bed and opened it, turning it on. He could watch a movie, read something or he could just-...

[What are you wearing, Sammy?] A message popped up as soon as he logged into his FB account.

Rolling his eyes, Sam typed his reply.

[Luci, will you stop that? It's creepy.]

[It was a legit question. I know you'll eventually give in and answer me.]

"Yeah, right..." [In your dreams. How many times do i have to tell you i'm straight?]

[As many as you want, it doesn't matter.]

"Wait...didn't i block this guy already, how the hell did he..." Sam didn't reply and signed off, closing the page. Lucifer...or Luke as he prefers to be called, has been stalking him since high school. He'll never forget the day he asked him if he could take him to the prom. In front of the whole school!

And then, his phone rang. He quickly reached for it and checked the number flashing in the screen. Unknown...perhaps it was good news?

"Hello?"

"Hello...am i speaking with the person who owns Bones?" A female voice asked.

"Yes! It's me. I'm Sam, Sam Winchester, uh...did you find Bones??"

"I think i did...he...he has been with me for four, five days now."

"Oh...thank you so much, can you please give me your address, hm..."

"Jessica. Jessica Moore." She said, sounding rather amused. "I'll text you my address if that's okay?"

"It is, thank you again...i, thanks."

Right after finishing the call, Sam received Jessica's text with her address.

 

"On your left, HotWings...DAMMIT!" Dean was about to have a nervous breakdown since his team didn't seem to want to cooperate. "I'm out of health supplies, sorry, you gonna have to lie there for a while."

HotWings huffed. "Story of my life..."

"What."

"What."

 

Sam opened the door and walked out of his room, making his way to the living room. "Dean, i'm going out, someone found Bones! Isn't that great news?!"

"Yeah yeah...bring me pie or you're sleeping outside with that damn dog of yours."

HotWings heard that and immediately scolded Dean. "That was rude."

"Shut up, you're dead."

 

Sam arrived at Jessica's place half an hour later. She lived kind of far and how the hell did Bones walked this far anyway?!

A beautiful blonde girl was playing with two dogs in the backyard and when he spotted Bones, his heart almost skipped a beat! His dog was safe, happy, and that's all that matters. The girl seemed to have caught him staring because when he noticed, she was already walking towards the gate.

"I take it you're Sam?" She asked, smiling, opening the gate for him.

"Yeah, that's me. It's nice to be able to finally meet you, Jessica." He said, smiling back, making his way inside the yard.

"Here, boy!" She called out to Bones and the dog came running towards them, immediately recognizing his owner's scent.

"Hey there, Bones, hey!" Sam kneeled on the grass and laughed when the dog tried to lick his entire face. "Missed ya, how did you end up here anyway?!"

Bones barked and then lost all interest on Sam, going back to the female dog that was chewing on a ball.

"Heh..."

Jessica chuckled, looking in the direction of the two dogs. "I think Bones fell in love with my dog. Her name is Lady by the way."

"So i see... that's why he ran off." The younger Winchester laughed, placing both hands on his hips.

"I suppose so...Lady has never looked so happy before. She's a shy dog but now...she seems totally different. I gotta thank Bones for that."

"I'm glad." He smiled, gazing back at the blonde. " What did you use to call him before you knew his name?"

"Since i own a Lady, i called him Lord." She laughed. "I knooooow...how very original, right?"

"I like it. Lord Bones. Has a nice ring to it." He smirked.

"Say..." She started. "Would it be okay if you brought Bones once in a while to visit Lady? I think she'd like that..." She paused, eyeing Sam for a moment. "And so would i."

Of course Sam wasn't going to say no to that.

"Definitely."

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on Lawboy83's profile:**

 _I know it's not what you pictured but i hope you like it anyway!_ x'D

 

**Lawboy83 replied to Samlicker81:**

_That was better than I expected! Thanks Becky! -Thumbs up!-_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to Lawboy83:**

_(Is HAPPY because HER Sammy is HAPPY! Oh gee!!)_ x3 _I'm glad!_ <3


	38. Casifer

**WhatIsAUsernameFor posted on Samlicker81's profile:**

_Hello. I would like to suggest a scenario where Lucifer owns a Flower Shop and Castiel becomes a regular client. Feel free to come up with the rest._

 

**Samlicker81 replied to WhatIsAUsernameFor:**

_Okidoki!_ :D :D !! _Dunno why but i smell angst_. o.o XD

  
-  


Castiel loved Dean.

Or at least he thinks he does.

Dean had spent his entire life closeted and having just come out recently, was a shock to the man. He wasn't ready even if he thought he was. Cas had showed him his support, he had tried to make him see being gay or bi or whatever wasn't a big deal nowadays, but Dean wouldn't listen.

Cas hated the secrecy. Why should they have to hide their love, afraid of what others might say?

That's why he was happy when Dean came out. Of course his happiness didn't last. Dean became angry and he'd snap at everything and everyone, especially at him. He often blamed Castiel for everything that happened to him and even though Cas wanted nothing but to kick his ass nine ways to Sunday and be through with him, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Their relationship had become pure routine.

And then Cas found out Dean had cheated on him with some girl called Amara.

He forgave him. But the sting would never pass. He loves Dean. He...thinks he does, and he won't go down without a fight.

 

Things changed when a new shop opened to public in their neighbourhood. Luci's Flower Shop became a tremendous success in no time and even Cas seemed curious about it. Who was this Luci woman and what was so special about her and her flowers?

He has always been a romantic and Dean actually used to appreciate his romantic gestures...when they used to date in secret, that is.

Cas thought about offering him some flowers, hoping he'd at least smile again and remember he loves him no matter what.

When Castiel entered the shop, a soft sweet smell filled his nostrils and he smiled. The place smelled really nice, like someone had broken a perfume bottle on the floor or something.

"Good afternoon, sir. May i help you?"

The soothing male voice had Cas meeting the blond guy's eyes standing behind the counter. God, but he was...drop dead gorgeous. Cas felt his cheeks go hot, hoping the man didn't notice he was blushing. He had merely greeted him and offered him his help and he was already a mess! And it's just some stranger, for God's sake!

"Good afternoon. It's Castiel. Cas."

The blond hadn't even asked him his name.

"Hm...well, it's very nice to meet you, Castiel. Or...Cas." The blond grinned. "I'm Lucifer."

"Lucifer?"

Great. The guy had just given him his name, though it's a peculiar one, and he was already mentally comparing him to the Devil. Why?! Stereotype much?

"I like to say my parents used to have a...weird sense of humor. Or lack off."

Cas smiled. Okay. He's a funny devil. No, a funny guy. Dammit.

"So...you're 'Luci' ."

"Yep, the one and only. Bet you thought i was some chick. Sorry to disappoint you." He smirked.

"I'm not disappointed, just surprised." Cas said. "I mean, in a good way!"

And Lucifer chuckled. "Right, so...how may i help you?"

Why was he here again? Oh...yes, flowers for...Dean.

"I want to offer flowers to someone special. To a...uh, to a man." He coughed. "Is there a specific flower that might help cheering him up?"

"I might have something." The blond smiled. "That's really nice of you, cheering up your boyfriend with flowers. Not many do that, thinking it's not very manly. Then again, people are stupid"

Cas likes the way he thinks. And the way he talks. The way he smiles, the way he...fuck, he's screwed, isn't he?

"He's not my boyfriend, he's just...a good friend." And whoa, Cas thought he'd feel like crap after saying that out loud, but when he realized he didn't, he was a little shocked at himself.

"I see. My point still stands."

In the end, Lucifer handed him a small bouquet of yellow tulips.

 

Needless is to say, Dean hated them. He called Cas a fag and said he was leaving. He said he was not gay anymore, like someone could simply erase their genes and pretend to be something they're not. Cas cried but he promised himself he'd quickly get over it.

 

He became a regular at Luci's Flower Shop, using the excuse his friend had loved the flowers and that he'd like to send him some more.

Of course Cas ended up with a apartment filled with flowers. But he didn't mind.

It was only a month later that he bravely asked Luci if he'd like to go out with him. And when the blond said yes, Cas spent the rest of the week smiling until his face started hurting. He couldn't wait for the weekend to come.

 

Cas had chosen a diner for their first date, for their...whatever it was, even though he liked to think of it as the first date of many to come. Lucifer had arrived just in time and Cas had led him to the table in the back.

Just spending time with this man, being able to talk to him and laugh with him, was amazing. Of course kissing him would be amazing too, but he didn't want to push it.

Cas was laughing at something funny the blond had said when Dean walked into the diner with a brunette.

And Lucifer noticed how Cas went silent all of a sudden, looking from his friend to the guy and the girl who had just walked into the diner.

"I take it that's your...non-boyfriend?"

Cas bit his lip, trying to ignore them. "Yes."

"The girl's cute. I pity her."

"I don't care...can we, uh...can we go? Sorry, i just...i want to get out of here."

"Of course we can. Let's go."

Cas and Lucifer left the diner, completely dismissing the confused looks Dean sent their way.

Lucifer took Cas home and when he was about to leave, Cas gripped his bicep and forced him to turn around, quickly leaning in so he could crash his lips against the blond's. When Lucifer didn't kiss back, Cas thought he had ruined everything. He was about to apolozige, when the Flower Shop owner pulled him close and kissed his forehead.

"Nothing would make me happier than kissing you, Cas...but you're sad and you're hurting and i don't think it's appropriate." He said, wiping the tears that had formed in Cas' blue eyes. "I like you and i don't want to take advantage of you."

He could take advantage of him for all he cares. But he also knows Lucifer is right. He's always right. It's infuriating.

"I'm sorry. I'm not ..." He sobbed. "I'm not usually like this."

"Go inside, get some rest. I will call you tomorrow, okay?" Lucifer promised, stroking his cheek, offering him a sincere smile.

"Will you still want to kiss me tomorrow?"

The blond nodded. "Always."

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on WhatIsAUsernameFor's profile:**

 _Told you i'd bring the angst!_ o.o _Hope you like it!_ :D :D

 

**WhatIsAUsernameFor replied to Samlicker81:**

_It was quite...unexpected but entertaining nonetheless. Thank you._


	39. Dick world

**DoYouHaveADickInYouWouldYouLikeTo posted:**

_A scenario where i rule Earth and i have all demons and Angels and even ARCHANGELS, at my feet. Of course all the tablets would be in my possession as well. Rowena can be one of my concubines and Lucifer can be the Jester. [Le smirk!]_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to DoYouHaveADickInYouWouldYouLikeTo:**

_Here it is!_ :D

  
-  


Screw Purgatory. Screw Heaven and Hell.

Earth had it all. It was a 24/7 all you can eat buffet! Why would Dick settle for Purgatory? Purgatory's taste was all the same and he had grown tired of it a long...long time ago.

The Leviathan Boss had found a way out of that God forsaken's place and he had Earth at his feet, just like he had envisioned before.

Of course the first thing he did was getting his hands on the tablets. All of them. And the one about his race had been locked and heavily warded, just in case. Sure, the Winchesters knew how to kill him...and that's why he had managed to kidnap Crowley and had eventually gotten rid of the Alpha Vampire as well.

Just to prevent any future attacks. Without their blood, any weapons were useless.

Oh, and the Angels? They were mostly dessert these days.

But Dick had a twisted mind.

He had somehow found a way to open the cage and after locking the Archangel Michael away, mostly because he had 0 interest on him, he turned Lucifer into the court's jester. Not that the Archangel would humor him, but the sight of him, chained and weak, did funny things to the Leviathan leader.

Crowley wasn't locked though. He'd often have him dressed as a french maid and relish in all those angry looks the former King of Hell cast his way whenever they locked gazes. Dick didn't bother punishing him...what he had done to him was more than enough.

Not to mention he had captured his beloved mother as well!

Rowena was...useful. She'd often try to manipulate Dick and he didn't mind most of times, as long as whatever plan of hers ended between satin sheets, that is.

She knew her place.

"Lucifer, come here." Dick made a gesture with one of his hands, beckoning him closer, slightly shifting on his throne. "Humor me. Tell me a joke!"

Lucifer frowned but obliged, the chains and cuffs rattling along as he approached the monster.

"Knock knock."

"A knock knock joke, love those! Alright...who's there?" Dick smirked.

"You."

"You...?" Dick squinted, lacing his fingers together over his lap. "You who?"

"Gonna rip YOU to shreds, gonna eat YOU alive, gon-"

"That's enough, thank you."

"I'm not done, i-"

"Get out of here!"

Lucifer left then and Rowena entered the throne room, swaying her hips and flipping her hair back and forth. Straight out of a musical videoclip! In slow motion and all.

"Richard!" She slid onto his lap and slipped both hands around his neck, leaning to peck his lips. " We're still having that dinner party tonight, are we not?"

"Of course we are. It's not everyday you capture a Winchester, let alone two!"

"Indeed!" She nodded. "In that case, what would you rather have? Winchester Burgers? Perhaps something more...refined? Sam Au Vin?!" She squealed, wiggling on his lap.

"Either sounds good. As long as there's garlic dip. Everything tastes better with garlic dip."

"I shall make arrangements, Dickie!"

"Try not to poison me this time, my dear Rowena. Not that it would work...but indigestion is something i am not inclined to deal with anytime soon."

At that, the witch removed herself off his lap and offered him a fake smile. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Rowena left the throne room and went straight to the kitchen, muttering a few curses.

Guess who's the chef?

"Mommy, back to gloat some more, are you?"

"Leave the drama for the stage, Fergus." She growled, rolling her eyes. "Bring the Winchester boys, the Leviathan wants them for dinner."

"You know...i didn't think i could hate anyone else more than i hate you....but that dick? That dick takes the cup."

"Aww...aren't you a cute wee lad!" She smiled. "Get to work!"

 

They really had no other choice but obey. Dick could eat them anytime he wants. Hell, he has leashed a goddamn Archangel and Archangels are fierce, they're absolute...they're certainly not lap pets!

Now...cooking the Winchesters, that would sure be a challenge. More when they're both...still alive.

"Son of a BITCH!" Dean cursed when Crowley removed the sheet covering the cage they were in. "Crowley?! You're still alive? HOW?!"

"Dude...are we...are we in Dick's castle?" Sam asked, looking around.

"Close enough. Dick's...summer palace..yada yada, they all look the same to me. Filthy and not classy at all."

"Right, because Hell was classy as fuck." Dean snorted.

"I am supposed to kill you, butcher you and then serve you on a plate to daddy monster."

"Wait...what?!"

"We're...food?" Sam's bitchface had melted into pure horror! "So...that's why that leviathan didn't kill us on spot. Huh."

"I'm not turning into some creep's dessert! Fuck no! Crowley! Let us go."

"Oh?" Crowley folded his arms across his chest, lifting a brow. "What makes you think i'm willing to meet my demise that soon?"

"Let us go and we'll get rid of Dick."

"You're kidding, right? Squirrel...tsk tsk, now that's what i call extreme denial."

"We have a holy bone, we still have some Alpha Vam blood stashed...you give us your blood, let us go, and we'll come back to kill freaking Dick Roman!"

"Hm...sounds like a plan." Crowley mused, smirking at the hopeful looks in both boys' faces. "But...i think i'll pass."

"What?! No, trust us, we can do it!"

"Last time it took Cas to get to the real Dick! And Castiel's dead! If the Leviathan plays the same stunt on you, what will you do?! No...you're not going anywhere."

"Crowley!"

 

Both Winchesters ended up on Dick's table and though the witch hand't altered the food, the Leviathan leader still suffered from a massive indigestion afterwards.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on DoYouHaveADickInYouWouldYouLikeTo's profile:**

_Sounds legit or what?! :D (THIS WAS CRAZY AF!)_

 

**YouWillSayYesEventually posted:**

_What the.... -That was insane! Poor Winchester boys lmao!-_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to YouWillSayYesEventually:**

_It's a DICK world, what was i supposed to do!_ x'DDD

 

**DoYouHaveADickInYouWouldYouLikeTo replied to Samlicker81:**

_I can see it happening!_


	40. Benstiel

**ABNegative posted:**

_How about somethin' where I end up in the future at one of Hot Wings' yoga sessions but instead it turns into a romantic evening for the hippie and myself only for Chief to walk in on us half way through?_

_-He's a slash fan and isn't afraid to admit it!-_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to ABNegative:**

_OHMY BENNY, i love it when you go total slash fan. UNNFF! <3_

  
-  


Things have been calm and peaceful around Camp Chitaqua for a while now. And after Dean had brought Benny along one day, only a few had protested against the presence of a vampire in their home. Of course said protests soon melted into greetings and helpful gestures after a while. Benny was more of a family member than a stranger these days.

He sort of became Dean's right hand, much to some of the guys' disapproval.

And Castiel, well, he didn't really care if a vampire ran loose around Chitaqua. He actually thought he was kinda hot. For a...cold, dead creature, that is.

The former Angel was more than busy to worry about such....trivial things! Getting high and planning orgies was exhausting! Poor little Cas...and let's not even mention the times Dean insists on bringing him along for supply runs. Well, not that he complains much about those ones...especially when he gets to check a pharmacy or two in the way.

It was late at night when Castiel lit a few candles in his cabin. The generator had broken down, again, after some guy tried to make an old radio work. Not only it did not work, it fried every single circuit in the damn thing!

But Cas didn't mind. Candles were...romantic. And the girls seemed to like it.

"Hi, we're not too early, are we?" A seductive female voice reached his ears and he smiled, quickly turning around to glance at the three girls standing by the doorway."

"Of course not. It only shows how...dedicated you are. I appreciate dedication. Please, do come in."

After those girls, more started to arrive.

Good thing Cas picked some blue pills from the last pharmacy he visited!

"Alright, ladies...why don't we all sit down...and talk for a while."

"Talk?" A blonde giggled, bitting her lip and playing with a lock of her hair. "Didn't come here to talk, silly, no one here did."

"Oh?" Cas smiled widely, taking a look at the other girls. They all seemed eager to just...jump him right there and then! "I...see. I should have known your....dedication held second intentions behind." He teased. "Very well...i suppose we can postpone our little chat and yoga classes..."

"Tell us what to do, Master." A cute ginger started, pouting, crossing her arms right under her breasts, making them pop. And damn, what a sight that was!

"Right, i...okay. "Cas stood and clapped his hands once, grinning. "If you'd be so kind to remove all of your clothes...?"

All girls obeyed instantly.

And that's when Benny decided to take a peek, damn kinky vampire.

Benny's no fool. He has heard about the orgies...but he has never had the opportunity to watch one, let alone participate in one! Still, it was a just a tiny little peek, they wouldn't know...would they?

"Benny!" Cas squeaked!

Of course they would!

"Heya there, hotwings...everything's...alright around here? Saw the light..." Damn...the vampire couldn't help but stare at the fine naked females making out with each other!

"Yes, everything's fine...as you can see." Cas smiled, the way he always smiles whenever he sees the vampire. "We...well, they were just getting started. Care to join?"

"Wha...me?" Benny chuckled, shaking his head, quite impressed with the girls' stamina. They were being watched but they didn't seem to care!

"Are you, uh....sure?" Cas shrugged, lowering his gaze to the prominent bulge in the front of the vampire's pants.

"Watcha look-....oh."

"Since the girls seem busy, i wouldn't mind helping you with that little problem, i mean...sorry, doesn't seem too little to me, it's just...what's that humans say?? AH...a manner of speaking, yes."

"I can take care of myself." He said, rather quickly, trying not let himself be intimidated by the former Angel's shenanigans. "Don't do anything stupid, Hotwings...like setting the entire camp on fire because of your ridiculous scented candles. The hell is that anyway, ocean?!"

"Lavender, Benny." Cas corrected, frowning.

"Right."

Benny left and when one of the girls approached Cas to kiss him, he dodged her. "Not tonight, Tina, tonight...i got something else planned."

"But, Cassieeee...are you really going to leave us to ourselves?" The brunette pouted, trying to kiss him again.

"I'll make it up for you, Tina, you and everyone else in this room....just...be patient. Patience is a virtue, is it not?"

"It's the goddamn end of the world, silly." The girl protested.

"Exactly."

That said, Cas walked out of the cabin, leaving a massive female orgy behind, only to catch up to the vampire.

Hearing footsteps coming his way, the vampire quickly turned around and when he saw who it was, he sheathed his machete back in place. "What is it now?"

But instead of replying with words, Cas replied by crashing his lips against Benny's, bringing their bodies flush against each other, letting the vampire know he wasn't the only one sporting a boner.

"Tha hell are you doing, you crazy aunt?!" Benny asked, panting a little, when they broke the kiss.

"Did i mention i give private lessons?"

"What? Since when?" The vamp shrugged, licking his lips, shivering a little as his tongue seemed to absently chase the angel's taste.

"Since...right about now."

Cas kissed him again and when Benny kissed back, the vampire dragged the former Angel to his cabin for the rest of the night.

Dean walked on them the next morning, mostly because he wanted to talk to Benny, and when he saw both of his friends splayed naked on the bed, he went pale and decided to bring Jacob and Rita for the next supply run instead.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on ABNegative's profile:**

_How was that, mhhhh?! =3_

 

**ABNegative replied to Samlicker81:**

_Thanks sweetheart. That hit the spot. Definitely love me some Hot Wings!_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to ABNegative:**

_Ship you two as hard as i ship wincest!(??!) XD Then again, i literally ship everything these days. o.o Anyway, i'm glad you liked it, Benny. <3 <3_


	41. Denny

**ABNegative posted:**

_Just got another idea. Didn't want Dean to feel left out now. That night Dean brought me topside and freed me, we shared one fantastic night together, under the star soaked sky. Tell me about it. -Wink emoticon-_

 

**Impala67 replied to ABNegative:**

_... Yeah. I thought what we had was special, Benny, seriously. -You are forgiven now, it's ok!-_

 

**ABNegative replied to Impala67:**

_I could never forget about you, Chief. -His first [male] human crush! D'awwww-_

 

**Lawboy83 replied to Impala67:**

_Get a room you two!_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to ABNegative:**

_Here's your other request. Denny, was it?! x3_

  
-  


"Alright, you son of a bitch, just wait a little longer." Dean hissed at the pain in his forearm, watching the orange light revolving non-stop, wanting to come out.

Dean found Benny's grave several hours later and after exhuming the corpse, he tossed the shovel aside and pulled his sleeve up. "This better be you."

Dean chanted a few words in latin and then pulled out of a knife, making a cut on his arm. The orange light, mixed with Dean's blood, poured out rather quickly and fell on the skeleton at the hunter's feet. The eldest Winchester watched as a bright light engulfed the bones and then they were gone. "What the..."

"Fresh air. Feels good for a change." A familiar southern accent had Dean spinning on his heels, his eyes widening at the sight of the vampire in one piece.

"What about that, it worked." Dean smirked, wrapping the cut in his arm with a worn out cloth. "Everything working alright?" He teased.

"Well..." Benny's fangs manifested and he cracked his neck and joints a bit. "So far, so good...i assure you everything's working just peachy."

"Yeah?"

"Damn right, Chief." Benny smirked, approaching the hunter. "A pity that Angel of yours stayed behind."

"I don't want to talk about that right now."

"Fair enough." Benny stepped into Dean's personal space, same way he used to when they were back in Purgatory, and grinned, bringing a hand up to cup the hunter's cheek. "Now...i did say i'd repay you...if we got out alive...and look at us, we did get out alive."

A little nervous, Dean rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, swatting the vampire's hand away. "What happens in Purgatory...stays in Purgatory, remember? We had a deal."

"Well, i am no demon and i don't remember signing a contract either, so..."

"So...so what?!"

Benny pushed Dean hard against the ground, right next to his grave, and kissed him roughly, hands fumbling with the human's belt.

"Fuck...what the...get off me, get..."

But Benny wasn't having none of it and he crashed their lips together again, shutting him up with another kiss that had Dean melting.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on ABNegative's profile:**

_How's that for a quick post-Purgatory fling? =3_

 

**ABNegative replied to Samlicker81:**

_It's like you know me._

_How 'bout that, Chief? @Impala67. I'm impressed._

  
  


**Impala67 replied to ABNegative:**  
  
_It was... cool. -blushes!- I wanted to read more... -Whispered, annoyed! Needs more Denny in his life!-_


	42. Alpha/Omega Verse

**Impala67 posted:**

_In a world where the verse Alpha/Omega exists, Jensen is an Omega, Jared is an Alpha. And as they try to practice their lines (difficult thing when Jared is all full of himself, and Jensen is a delicate flower(?)), Jensen is on heat and can't stop it, so he tries to run...? -lmao!-_

_(Yes... It is a comedy just in case, dealing that verse with Jensen and Jared from the parodies xD)_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to Impala67:**

_I'm surprised in you, brother-in-law, this request is the oddest request i've ever got. o.o_

  
-  


There was a strange scent in the air around the Supernatural set. Betas couldn't smell it. Only other Omegas and Alphas could.

Still, they had work to do and just because Jensen might be dealing with his upcoming heat, doesn't mean he'll stay home and skip work. He's not ill, he's just...sensitive? Perhaps a little more sensitive than usual, but...oh well. It's only normal. Blame the heat!

Jensen left his trailer, ignoring the heated looks his co-workers gave him, probably Alphas, and made his way to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

There, he found Misha! The annoying little Beta who thinks he's friends with everyone!

When Misha asked him to join him at his table, Jensen smiled and waved his hand off, walking right past him to go stand in line.

 

After lunch, Jensen met Mark Sheppard in the backstage. The man who plays the King of Hell didn't have any scenes in this particular episode, but the guy seemed like he lived there! You could throw him out that he'd find a way to come back in.

"Hey...Jensen, hello?"

Great. Now Jensen has to talk to him!

"Heey there, Mark...didn't see you there."

"You smell...funny." Mark squinted, stepping into Jensen's personal space, sniffing him like a dog. "MY, you're..."

"It doesn't matter! Just ignore it." Jensen growled, wishing he had bought suppressants in time. Now he'd have to wait for the pharmacy to get them.

"Okay, okay...i'll try...not that your smell is that appealing though, you smell of...worn out leather and...washed out denim?" Mark shrugged, sitting on a chair, drinking water from a bottle. "Not my type."

"Well, f-...hm...go to hell?" Because Jensen doesn't curse!

That's when Jared arrived.

Jared, the mighty Alpha that had anything he wanted whenever he wanted...the guy's intimidating alright. He would still be scary even if he wasn't an Alpha!

"What the...what's with the...rotten eggs smell?" Jared sniffed the air, making a grimace. "Did someone barf here?! OMYGOD!"

"Moose!" Mark joked. "So...Jensen's smell here isn't to your liking either, huh?"

Smell's important. If an Omega doesn't have the right smell, an Alpha won't even look at him/her twice.

Jensen sighed in relief. Good thing neither Jared nor Mark seemed interested on mating him. Time to rehearse, then!

"Let's get on with it. We're having a long day ahead of ourselves...and i'm hoping we can wrap this up early so i can go home!" Jensen protested, reaching for the script in his very manly man side bag.

"Jensen...i woke up stressed and i would appreciate it if you did not stress me anymore than i already am," Jared huffed, reaching for his script as well. "Okay...Sam, i'm Sam...SAM MOOD! BOOYAH, you're Sam, I'm Sam. Feeling the....Sam."

Both Mark and Jensen shared a wtf/used to it look, and shrugged.

"Right. I'm on heat and you're the stressed one."

"Dude, you stink."

 

And then the director was walking into backstage as well! Bob Singer didn't talk much, so...he just nodded at the three actors and made some weird gesture with his hands before going to his chair.

 

"You're not in this episode, Mark" Jared said, glaring at his fellow actor." Scram"

"Alright, alright...i'm going. Sorry, Jared."

Jared saw...red!

"I'M SAM, YOU CALL ME JARED I DON'T FEEL LIKE SAM. MY DAY IS RUINED!"

Mark literally ran off, leaving a very disturbed Jensen and not a so disturbed Bob Singer behind.

The producers, the makeup artists, everyone started to arrive, and Jensen thought they could probably rehearse before they're handed their clothes for the day.

"Jar-...Sam...take a deep breath..."

Jared did and coughed. Jensen's smell was just too intense!

"I can't...i can't do this right now!"

Jared ran off to his dressing-room, his bodyguard following right behind.

 

Jensen frowned, placing both hands in his hips. He's the one struggling with a heat and Jared's the one stressing out?! What a bitch!

 

"Okay, that was...where's that guy...Mishka? Mishi? Bring him! We'll film the scenes with Jared later or...maybe in a week." Apparently Jensen didn't smell right to Bob Singer either!

But Betas wouldn't mind.

And when Misha came in, smiling, literally puking rainbows, lollipops and kittens out of everywhere, Jensen sighed.

Long, looooong day ahead of them!

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on Impala67's profile:**

_This was...definitely weird. Came out...fluffy? No? I have no idea! Hope you like it anyway. x3_

 

**ABNegative replied to Samlicker81:**

_I think that Alpha/Omega verse needs a part 2!_

 

**Impala67 replied to Samlicker81:**

_It was really funny, of course it had to be an odd request! -Coughs!- When we got into that world with Sammy the ones who were supposed to play like us were apparently douchebags, so yeah! Make them into a comedy. -lmao!-_


	43. Rowena's nightmare

**NaturalWitch posted:**

_For the hell of it, darling... let's see a parody of Christmas morning at the Macleod home._

_-I don't know...go with it! haha Let your imagination run wild-_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to NaturalWitch:**

_Typical not so typical Christmas morning!_ =D

  
-  


Rowena's dreaming. Again.

Only this time, it looks...a lot more real than it ever did before. Not to mention new characters were introduced. Usually it's just her and that poor excuse she has for a son.

The reindeer antlers and flashing red nose still won't come out though!

"MOMMY, MOMMY!" Crowley bursted into the living room, wearing a kitten onesie, seeming excited about the presents neatly tucked beneath the thoroughly decorated Christmas tree. "It's Christmas, can i see what Santa brought me?!"

"Ughh...it's always the same bloody thing, it's a Sam doll!" She yelled and Crowley flinched, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Does that mean...Santa is not real?" Crowley sobbed.

"Fergus, you're..."Rowena rolled her eyes. "Open your presents and shut up for mommy, dearie."

Crowley smiled and focused on the presents then.

The witch watched as her son unwrapped one present after the other...until he got to the Sam doll. After five seconds of excitement, he tossed the Sam doll away and opened the rest of his presents. Most had hex bags inside. If only they worked though. IF ONLY!

A knock on the door.

Who could that be?

Curious, the witch walked towards the door, making a last pull at the antlers only to groan in frustration when they didn't budge. "Bollocks."

She opened the door and...that Angel...Castiel, was it? was standing there, with an annoying smile on his face, carrying a tray with...candy and little Sam shaped cookies??

Is her dream turning into a nightmare?!

"Hello, Rowena, uhm...Merry Christmas! I baked these, thought you and your son would appreciate them."

As soon as Crowley heard Castiel's voice, the demon quickly stood on his feet and rushed to the door. "Uncle Cas!"

...What?!?!

"Hi, Crowley. Merry Christmas." Cas handed the tray to the demon and he smiled when Crowley stuffed five Sam shaped cookies into his mouth. "Careful, we wouldn't want you to choke, would we now?"

"Pfft..if only." Rowena said.

"May i come i-..." But before Castiel could finish that sentence, Rowena was shutting the door on his face.

"I like uncle Cas. Uncle Cas is cool."

"YOU...go eat your cookies and play with your dolls and get out of my sight! Mommy needs...a large glass of wine and a bubble bath!"

"Okay, mommy!" Giggling(?) Crowley went back to his toys.

Now...could she find a bathroom with a large tub in this place?

No.

She wasn't that lucky!

This dream had officially turned into a nightmare.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on NaturalWitch's profile:**

_Wasn't thaaaat crazy, but...a little bit? =3 =3 Hope you like!!_

 

**NaturalWitch replied to Samlicker81:**

_Nightmare indeed!_


	44. Sastifer

**YouWillSayYesEventually posted:**

_Taking the last events, and since Castiel allowed the Devil inside him and all that, I require to read something as they are in the bunker. Sam is around, Dean is around, but this time let it be Sam. Lucifer, Sam, Castiel. Basically Lucifer harassing the Winchester pretending to be Castiel, until Sam finds out it's actually Lucifer, and Castiel ends up discovering he likes all of that, right? And Sam... what about Sam??? ;D_

_We'll need a name for this ship... How about Sastifer????  
I want some Sastifer(?)_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to YouWillSayYesEventually:**

_Sastifer...seems legit. (Y)_

  
-  


Sam had been feeling rather uneasy since the Cage's fiasco.

Dean seemed...fine though. Or at least he thinks he is.

But Castiel...there was something a little off about him that Sam couldn't exactly pinpoint what. When he shared his thoughts with his brother, Dean had told him there's always something off about Cas because that's what makes Cas...Cas!

Sam didn't agree with Dean on this one.

Castiel was always...there. Whenever he went. One time, he even entered the bathroom when he was showering! When he was SHOWERING, for Christ's sake. And didn't Cas already learn about personal space ages ago?

 

Sam entered his room, in the hopes of relaxing a little, maybe catch up on that book he left behind months ago...when he saw Castiel sitting in his bed, watching tv.

Nothing new there.

Cas' a Netflix fan after all.

 

Closing the door behind, the youngest Winchester smiled at the Angel and narrowed his eyes a little. "Hey, Cas...think you could give me some privacy after you're done watching...Game of Thrones?"

"Privacy?" Cas said, turning his head to look up at the extreme tall human! "Are you about to get naked or something?"

Hey now, where did that sass come from? Sam blushed, shaking his head.

"Uh, no? I...just wanted to be alone."

"Am i not a good company?" Cas purred, slightly tilting his head to the side. "Let's watch this show together, humans die almost every five minutes! It's unpredictable. I'm actually rooting for this Stark boy to....oops..."

"You are actually rooting for these humans, even if fictional...to die?"

Cas shrugged.

"Cas...something happened in the cage. You're..."

"What, Sam, what?" Cas stood, smirking, walking towards Sam, cornering him against the wall. "It's me, your buddy. Castiel for acquaintances, Cas for friends. Right?"

"Cas, what are you-"

"Bees, dude, BEES! And the trench coat? Love it. I'm thinking of getting a hundred of them, no scratch that, 365. One for each day of the year. Rad, right? RIGHT?"

"You're not Castiel!"

"BINGO!" Cas-not Cas, grinned, pulling himself away just a little, biting his lower lip, eyeing Sam up and down for a moment. "No cute prize for you, though."

"Lucifer..." Sam activated his bitchface to cover for his fear. "I knew it...i...it was Rowena, right?!"

"Nuh-huh...Any vessel would do, Sammy, and when little bro here said Yes, well...i was so happy, you have no idea. Sam...i fed ducks in the lake today. Do you know how good it felt?! DO YOU?"

"What-"

"Of course you don't, you can't...you little cockroaches take everything for granted...tsk."

"Cas would never say yes to you!"

"Oh, but he did.You know why? Because he's tired of you lot. Tired of being the Winchesters' whipping boy...he knows he's expendable. He knows his place and that...that is quite admirable, actually. I'll miss him when his Grace and this body burn out...unless.."

"Unless i say Yes? Not gonna happen."

"Right! Bros before hoes, Winchesters before 7 billion lives! Makes sense, Sammy." Lucifer winked at him and snapped his fingers, tossing the tall man back against the hard brick wall. "You move when i tell you to move."

Sam tried to get free but it was useless. "DEAN, DEA-"

But Lucifer cut him off by wrapping a hand around his throat. "Bad Sammy...always relying on big bro to come save his sorry ass. Guess what, not this time."

Lucifer knows he won't get a Yes anytime soon...but that doesn't mean he can't have a little fun.

The Devil kept his tight grip around Sam's throat and leaned to crash their lips together, snickering when the youngest Winchester tried to get some air into his lungs. "Thought you'd like that...and you did, didn't you?"

Lucifer palmed Sam's not so soft bulge and kissed him again, tightening his grip on his neck a little more.

"S-stop!" Sam managed, trying to breathe. "Cas would never do this, you can't..." He coughed and Lucifer smiled.

"He wants it. He's been pinning for you for so long, Sammy...you got it all wrong. It was never Dean...it has always been you. Little bro does have a good taste in men, though. I can't bring myself to feel any jealousy at all."

"I don't believe you. " Sam said between coughs and gritted teeth.

"Let's show him, Cassie, let's make him _believe_."

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on YouWillSayYesEventually's profile:**

_I'm surprised at myself! Sastifer, Sastiel,Lustiel...Samifer? XD !!_

 

**YouWillSayYesEventually replied to Samlicker81:**

_Bees, dude, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! -I laughed so hard with that.- It was great, and hot... geez, HOT._


	45. Sam and Dean visit Claire

**Lawboy83 posted:**

_I kinda miss school but it's a little too late for me to go back. If I were to get back into school, it'd probably be teaching. Can I get a one shot of me teaching Claire- how to hunt, sort of a hunting 101? Thanks Becky!_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to Lawboy83:**

_Here's your one-shot with Sam...sort of teaching Claire!_ XD

  
-  


"Dude. I'm totally going with you." Dean informed his little brother as he tossed a few tupperwares into a duffel bag.

"I'm just going to check on Claire, i'm not staying for dinner, Dean..." Sam sighed, scratching his cheek.

"I'm going, that means we're definitely staying for dinner." The eldest said, holding his brother's gaze there for a moment. " That homemade chicken...and the ribs?! Hell, haven't eaten that well in..."

"Years?"

"In my entire existence!"

"Huh" Sam huffed, rolling his eyes. "How very dramatic."

"Shut up, bitch."

"Jerk."

 

Sam and Dean drove to Jody's but the Sheriff wasn't home, much to Dean's dismay.

Claire came to the door when Sam knocked and the blonde immediately assumed they were back because there was something supernatural going on. Before she could offer her help, Sam smiled and raised a hand, stopping her before she gets ahead of herself.

"Everything's fine, Claire. I...we just came to see how you and Alex were doing. She home?"

"Naw, she has a new boyfriend." The girl shrugged, steping aside so Sam and his brother could come in. "Probably sharing fluids somewhere as we speak."

"Okay. Gross." Dean said.

"Did you really come here just...to see how we're doing? What, no monsters out there for you two old grannies to hunt?"

Sam shook his head, watching as his brother made himself at home and walked straight to the kitchen. Manners anyone?

"You did good last time...and since there's not much for us to do lately, thought i'd drop by and give you a few lessons on hunting. I mean...have you been doing your homework before doing something stupid?"

"I have. I learned my lesson last time, no need to go all Dr Phil on me or whatever."

"I still want to help you. You should be able to know how to fight with a knife or how to check the safety on a gun before pulling the trigger. I'll even teach you how to make your own bullets, depending on your monster's weakness, that is."

"Really?" Claire's big blue eyes widened in surprise and a huge smile adorned her lips. "Screw the math test tomorrow, let's do it!"

"Claire..."

"What..."

"Study. We just got here, we can train afterwards."

A loud thud in the kitchen had them both snapping their heads towards the door.

"I'M FINE! Slipped on the...i'm okay." Dean had slipped on the garlic dip he dropped but he was fine. S'all good.

"Will he be okay?" Claire snickered.

"He will, not sure about Jody's kitchen though."

"Yeah...okay. Talk to you in an hour?" She asked, trying the puppy eyes on him.

They didn't work.

"Make it two. Wouldn't want Jody to blame me for having you failing your test." Sam grinned. "Lesson number one: Be patient."

"You just made that up right now, didn't you?"

Sam laughed and shrugged. "I might have."

Claire playfully hit Sam on the shoulder and went to her room.

 

The youngest Winchester walked into the kitchen a minute later only to see Dean's tupperwares scattered over the table. "Dude, this is like...you realize you're stealing from Jody, don't you?"

Dean turned around, chewing on a piece of pie, waving his grumpy brother off. "She dueyuyrenst ufghfgind."

"What??"

Dean was busy stuffing his face with pie, he couldn't care less about his little brother's moralisms right now!

Sam activated his bitch face and placed both hands in his hips.  
"Next time i'll just lock the door and take the Impala.Yep."

Dean swallowed all the food in his mouth and cleaned his lips on his sleeve. "You do that and i'll shave your hair in your sleep."

Sam gulped.

He knows Dean would be very capable of doing it.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on Lawboy83's profile:**

 _Hope you like!_ x3


	46. Jimmifer

**YouWillSayYesEventually posted:**

_Domestic AU in which Lucifer is married to Jimmy, and Lucifer is always drinking and watching the game while the house is a mess, the usual, and Jimmy is an annoying bit---husband! -lmao-_

 

**ChainedToAComet commented on YouWillSayYesEventually's profile:**

_How dare you...!_

 

**YouWillSayYesEventually commented on ChainedToAComet's profile:**

_I just do ;D_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to YouWillSayYesEventually:**

_Okay, here's your domestic AU. XD_

  
-  


Lucifer and Jimmy have been married for a couple years now...and though the blond had promised his beloved he'd always help no matter what, that he'd always be available for him, so far he hasn't done much. While Jimmy worked at a call center, Lucifer was in between jobs...meaning he didn't have a job at the moment and he wasn't even looking for one. Jimmy's call center job paid the bills, sure, but it wasn't enough.

But that's not what irks the youngest, no. He doesn't mind paying the bills...what annoys him is the fact his husband spends the entire day on the couch, nursing a beer after the other, while flipping through various sports channels on tv.

Coming home after a long day at the center and finding the house a complete mess, was something Jimmy wasn't going to put up with for much longer.

He loves his husband, he truly does...but he really needs to learn that marriage is not a one sided thing, not slavery either, dammit! He's tired of cleaning after him!

 

Today wasn't any different.

Around six in the afternoon, Jimmy got off work and stopped at the local grocery store to get food for dinner. He was in the mood for some pasta.

As he walked back home, he took a few deep breaths, willing himself to calm down...knowing the minute he walked into the apartment, he'd find a nuclear mess inside!

Jimmy nearly had a heart attack.

He's used to seeing the house a complete mess...but today...today there was food on the walls! What the...?

"Heeey, baby! Welcome home." Lucifer greeted him from the couch, not even bothering to look his way as he stuffed his mouth with spicy hotwings. "You hungry? There's still some wings left."

Deep breaths, Jimmy, deep breaths!

"I think i found my new favorite sport. Soccer. That Cristiano Ronaldo guy sure knows how to kick a ball. Damn!"

"Luci?" Jimmy started, the soothing voice that came out of his lips surprising even himself.

"Yeah?" Still not looking at him.

"Why...why is there food on the walls?"

"Oh..." The blond started laughing and Jimmy really wanted to choke the life out of him! " There was this really annoying fly, you know? And i was too lazy to get up and kill it, so...i thought...i wonder if i can hit with a wing? And guess what?!?"

"You killed a fly...you...you killed a fly with food and..."

"Yeah! Pretty awesome or what?!"

"I can't..."

Lucifer hummed the Real Madrid anthem as he patiently waited for yet another soccer game to begin.

Well, that did it! Jimmy dropped the grocery bags onto the floor and cleared his throat. "LUCIFER! Will you look at me, goddamit?!"

"What the..." The blond finally turned on the couch, giving his husband his best puppy eyes. "You okay?" He asked, taking a look at the bags on the floor. "I think you broke something...OH, did you bring peanut butter?"

As a matter of fact he didn't. Jimmy smirked a little to himself. Screw the peanut butter.

"No! No, i'm not okay! I'm tired! I work eight hours a day and i come home to clean your mess, i cook dinner, i do the laundry...while you do squat! In which world is this fair?!"

"I..." Lucifer pouted, lowering his gaze. " I killed-"

"If you think killing a fly with food is your contribution of the day, i'll kick your ass!"

Lucifer remained silent then. The game had started but he tried not to slip a glance at the tv, afraid Jimmy would snap at him for it. "Uh, sorry?"

"Is that a sincere apology or a question, Luci?!" Jimmy sighed, rubbing his left temple, feeling a headache coming.

"Sorry. You're right, i...i'll help more. Promise."

"You always say the same." Jimmy snorted.

"I promise." Lucifer repeated, leaving the hotwings bucket on the couch, as he got up to walk towards his husband. "I'll start by cleaning the wall, okay?"

That sure brought a smile to Jimmy's tired face. "And the couch, the floor...you can do the dishes too while i cook."

The blond frowned, thinking that's a damn long list, but he didn't want to upset his husband any further, so...he agreed to all of it. "Of course."

"Thank you...that's...that really means a lot." Jimmy leaned in to press their lips together and then walked back into the kitchen with a smile on his lips.

Lucifer liked seeing him happy.

Gazing back at the tv, the blond's eyes widened when he saw his favorite player on the field!

"I'll clean after the game!!" He yelled, jumping onto the couch.

And from the kitchen, Jimmy groaned!

Things will never change, will they?!

Goddamn Lucifer and his ways. No wonder he's named after the Devil itself.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on YouWillSayYesEventually's profile:**

_Did you like?!?! :D :D_

 

**YouWillSayYesEventually commented on Samlicker81's profile:**

_Hahahaha, that was great, loved it! -Poor Jimmy!-_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to YouWillSayYesEventually:**

_Yay, i'm glad you liked it! XD x3_


	47. Nimmy

**ChainedToAComet posted:**

_So...i'm still trying to get the hang of this. I want to see a story where Nick and I end up trapped in an Elevator and...and...stuff, smut..ensues? -So glad Claire isn't in this site!!-_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to ChainedToAComet:**

_Sorry for the late, here it is!!! XD_

  
-  


Jimmy can't believe this is actually happening.

He is trapped in an elevator with the obnoxious blond that lives next door and he is glaring daggers at the man, blaming him for the start of a crappy day, blaming him for elevator's breakdown...basically blaming him for everything! Jimmy also can't forget the little party he threw last night. The music was so loud, he feared the thin walls would have collapsed!

He did try reaching to their landlord but the man and the blond were old friends, so that was a dead end.

Fucking perfect.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and took a look at his wrist watch.

They have been trapped for almost twenty minutes. Where the hell are the firemen?!

"These things take their time, you know." The blond started, breaking the silence, a smug smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Last time i was trapped in an elevator, took them about two hours to get to me.

Jimmy huffed. Figures. This guy must be cursed when it comes to riding elevators. And he passed his cursed to him, it seems!

"I'm Nick, by the w-"

"I know who you are!" Jimmy groaned, cutting him off.

"Oh? We were never introduced before, so...how do you know my name?"

Though the landlord had told him, Jimmy had learned the blond's name the night he moved in! He didn't even realize he was blushing now but he didn't miss the little smirk on the other man's lips. "I...i might have heard it."

"Uh-huh..." Nick eyed Jimmy for a moment, tongue coming out to lick at his lower lip. "Is that so."

"The walls are pretty thin, just for your info..." Jimmy said, looking away, leaning back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, so i'll make an educated guess and say...you heard my name when Sarah was riding my dick the first night."

What the?! Jimmy's blush intensified when he lifted his head and looked Nick in the eye. And fuck, why did he have to look at him in that precise moment?! Nick's bluntless was very...very unsettling! If the man already felt uneasy around him before...

"She's loud." Nick shrugged, snickering. "Not that i mind, but...kinda sounded like she was faking it, you know?"

No, no, Jimmy doesn't know! Why are they talking about it anyway?!

"Come on...James, right? I think i heard the old lady from the third floor calling you that the other day." Nick's piercing gaze made Jimmy squirm and the blond sure liked that. He knows he's good looking, he knows he's attractive...and he prouds on making very straight men doubt their sexuality at some point. "I heard you too."

That had Jimmy snapping out of it. He...heard what? What?!

"I'm not sure i follow...?"

"Like you said." Nick winked. "The walls are pretty thin...and apparently there's nothing but an equally thin wall separating our bedrooms, soo..."

So...? Oh...OH! Jimmy suddenly remembered that he...oh no! Oh crap! "Hm..."

"Heard you jerking off while i fucked Sarah." OH MY GOD! "And though she was loud, i could still hear you." Nick had pushed himself off the wall and was closing the already short distance between he and Jimmy. "Your sinful moans set me off...fuck, i think i never came so hard in my entire life."

"I didn't...what...w-what are you doing?"

Nick had placed both palms against the wall, cornering the other man, their faces mere inches away from each other. "It's okay to want this, James..."

The way his name rolled off the blond's tongue...and the proximity, damn...it was enough to make him sweat.

"Fuck, but you're cute." Nick pushed a hand off the wall and brought his long fingers to caress along Jimmy's cheek. "We should-"

And then the metallic doors were opening.

"Heya there, fellas! Sorry to keep you waiting!" One of the firemen extended a hand to help them climb up. "Everything alright?" The man squinted, noticing the pink coloring Jimmy's cheeks. "Anyone need medical assistance? There's an ambulance outside just in case."

"NO!" Jimmy said, shoving the blond aside, and taking the firemen's hand. "We're fine."

Nick smirked, shaking his head.

He will have a lot of fun corrupting his neighbour, won't he?

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on ChainedToAComet's profile:**

_There ya go, some elevator drama! :D Hope you like it! x3_

 

**ChainedToAComet replied to Samlicker81:**

_I don't even know what to say. It was...nice. -Gonna touch himself later, corruption runs deep within this one!-_  
  
  
**Samlicker81 replied to ChainedToAComet:**  
  
_x33 XD (OMG)_  
  
  
**DevilWorshiper commented on ChainedToAComet's profile:**  
  
_You CAN'T be happy with just THAT. -Will deal with him when he gets home(???)-_  
  
  
**ChainedToAComet replied to DevilWorshiper:**  
  
_You would be surprised. -Rolling eyes at the screen(?)-_


	48. Nimmy

**DevilWorshiper commented on Samlicker81's profile:**

_YOU._  
Write a sequel to that.  
Elevator chapter two, and this time, I HAVE TO RELEASE FRUSTRATIONS ON HIM.  
Should I be more clear????  
I NEED to F-beeeeeeeeeeeep- him in the effing elevator.  
Ok?  
GOOD!  
Glad we have an agreement(?) 

 

**Samlicker81 replied to DevilWorshiper:**

_... o.o DON'T HURT ME! (Crying!!)_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to DevilWorshiper:**

_Ok...h-here o.o ...I hope this appeases you! (DON'T KILL HER, SHE'S YET TO HAVE SAM'S BABIES!)_

  
-  


The second time they shared an elevator, Nick had given Jimmy a knowing look and had even dared to wink at him.

Fortunately for Jim, the ride to the rest floor had been fairly quick. No breakdowns, no nothing. He did feel the blond's piercing gaze boring onto his back as he walked out of the elevator first and quickly jogged his way towards the exit. Jimmy's not claustrophobic...never was, but he might be becoming a little...Nickofobic?!

There's just something about him that makes him uncomfortable! And curious, mostly curious...but he's not to admit that to himself let alone to his infuriating neighbour!

The third time they met in the elevator, two days later, Jimmy sighed as he walked inside, immediately going to stand by the farthest corner, hoping the blond won't start any conversations with him.

But he did. Nick's not known for keeping his mouth shut for long, is he now? Funny how Jim doesn't even know the guy that well and he's already picking on a trait or two.

"Evening, James." Nick greeted with a soft nod of his head, eyes never leaving his, as he slowly moved to the control panel and let his fingers slide down the buttons there. "Not gonna run from me again, are you?"

That had Jimmy frowning, obviously! And blushing. Blushing too.

"I am a very busy man, if i don't, uh...if i don't want to talk, it's because i have stuff to do." Lies. All lies.

"Uh-huuh....right...right." Finding the button he wanted, Nick pressed a finger against it, and the elevator suddenly stopped, the white lights turning red. Smirking, he looked up at Jimmy, relishing in his panic.

"What's happening? Oh God...did it...break down again?!" Jimmy did panic a little. He's not a fan of elevators, never was...but the thought of climbing the stairs to the fifth floor...was just not very appealing. Nope.

"I stopped it." Nick admitted.

"You...what?!" Jimmy looked kinda cute when he was confused. Nick licked his lips and approached the other man, successfully pinning him against the wall, a knee sliding in between his legs, forcing them to spread for him, his hands trapping Jim's against the same metallic wall. "What the hell are you doing? Let me go!"

Jimmy squirmed and when their groins touched, Nick let out a groan. "I'm tired of trying to reach out to you, James. This is me...taking matters into my own hands."

"I don't-" Whatever Jimmy had to say was cut off by Nick's lips on his and an insisting tongue pressing against his lips, demanding entrance. "Nngh, stop...s-stop!" Thing is...Jimmy found himself thrusting his hips against the blond's knee, seeking friction. Huh.

"I won't stop." And this time, Nick took that kiss by force, his tongue rolling past the other man's teeth, exploring all of his mouth with clever, deft swipes and swirls. "You don't want me to stop..." He growled, thrusting his knee upwards against Jimmy's clothed crotch. "Do you?"

Jimmy moaned...loudly, throwing his head back against the wall, watching the blond through heavy lidded eyes.

"Do you, James?" Nick thrust again.

"NO, God...no..."

"Good." Grinning, the blond kissed him again, and released his hands. "Gonna fuck you, little sheep."

He's...what? Is he serious? Jimmy's brain is not working properly at the moment, it seems, because he didn't even ask about the weird nickname either. Sheep? What sheep?!

Nick unbuckled both of their belts and pulled Jimmy's pants and underwear down his knees. "Look at you, James...fuck. Hard and leaking for me..."

Embarrassed, Jimmy looked away but Nick quickly brought a hand up to cup his chin, and forced him to look back at him. "Open your mouth."

Jimmy obeyed and Nick slid two of his fingers inside, nearly choking him. "I'll make sure i have lube with me the next time we do this." He snorted. "Suck."

Next time?!

Jimmy sucked on the blond's fingers the best he could, his body trembling with desire when he felt a hand wrapping itself around his aching cock. "Oh..."

"Gonna make you feel so good, sheep. So good, you'll come back begging for more."

Well...ain't he a smug son of a bitch.

Nick stroked him, pushing his fingers into his throat, gagging him. "Hm...guess i'll have to fuck the gag reflex out of you sometime." And then the blond was pulling his fingers out, smiling as he saw them coated with the man's saliva. Humming his approval, he let go of Jim's cock and forced him to turn around.

Jimmy barely had time to register what was going on when he felt a finger probing at his entrance.

Motherf-...he's really going to fuck him in the goddamn elevator, isn't he?

Welp, Jimmy can scratch that one off his bucket list. I mean, not that he has a list...cough.

Whining, Jimmy pressed his forehead against the cool metallic wall and squeezed his eyes shut as the blond added another finger to the one already inside him. Been a while since he has done this...but he has always liked the stretch and burn...hell if he will let Nick find out about that though.

"Ready?" Nick's voice sounded close and when he opened his eyes and turned his head a little, he saw him draped over his back, like a damn limpet. "Answer me, James." He asked again, pushing the three fingers inside him to the knuckle.

"FUCK, yes...oww...i'm ready."

"You have a dirtly little mouth. I like that."

Jimmy whimpered when he felt the fingers leaving him but he didn't even have time to breathe, because then Nick's cock was making its way inside him and he was reduced to a blabbering, panting mess. Nick was huge...and it hurt, but he was so aroused, the pain soon faded and turned into pleasure instead.

Apparently he didn't even realize he was trying to fuck himself on the blond's cock until Nick brought a hand down against one of his buttocks. Hard. "Knew it. It's always the quiet ones...fuck, but keep moving like that."

Jimmy kept moving, circling his hips, tightening around the blond, and when he saw Nick groaning and loosing his cool, he actually felt a little proud of himself. That oughta teach him alright! He's not the one in charge here!

"Fucking tease, James!"

Nick gripped Jimmy's ass and slammed hard and fast against him.

Didn't take long for the blond to shoot his load though. Tsk. And Jimmy hadn't even come yet.

"That was...holy..." Nick started to laugh though he was still trying to get his breath back. "Gonna have to stop the elevator more often, right?" He winked and when Jimmy turned around, frowning, still hard as a rock, the blond immediately shut up. "Oh, you didn't..."

"No, i didn't..." Jimmy rolled his eyes, feeling a little brave all of a sudden. "Get on your knees."

"What?"

"You got to come inside me, it's only fair i come inside you."

Oh...Jimmy might be a switch, he thinks, a smirk curling up his lips. Probably a toppy bastard as well. "Yeah. Guess you're right."

Smirking, the blond tucked himself into his pants and pulled the zipper. "Wanted you to come untouched-"

"You failed. Boomer. On your knees, Nick."

Nick nodded, his spent cock giving a twitch of interest. "Why, yes sir..."

The blond obliged and sank to his knees, taking Jimmy's cock into his mouth, a hand coming to rest on Jim's hip while the other played with his balls.

Jimmy came down Nick's throat with a loud groan mere seconds later and though Nick was probably falling for his mysterious neighbour, he actually felt a little sad he wouldn't get to corrupt him anymore.

 

Because what is corrupted can no longer be corrupted.

Dammit.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on DevilWorshiper's profile:**

_Was it...good, yes? Does it please you!! (SENPAI?!) o.o_  
  
  
**DevilWorshiper commented on Samlicker81's profile:**  
  
_Yes. It pleases me. IT DOES. Jimmy was a corrupted sheep already, alright! -lol-_


	49. Jimmifer

**YouWillSayYesEventually posted:**

_Domestic AU in which Lucifer's work is selling houses, and Jimmy comes one day, asking him to show him one. Because he needs a beautiful house, is tired of the one he has, and needs a new start(?) Then takes the opportunity to ask Lucifer to fix things in the house, even when is not his business, but taking notes won't harm him. -I love you Jimmy? Ok. Don't hit me. roflz!-_

 

**DevilWorshiper commented on YouWillSayYesEventually's profile:**

_Can you please stop trying to steal Jimbo from me????? -You sleep in the couch tonight, Satan!(?)-_

 

**ChainedToAComet commented on DevilWorshiper's profile:**

_What? The couch? How about he sleeps in the cage and we throw the key away instead ?! -Protect him, Nick!-_

 

**ChainedToAComet commented on YouWillSayYesEventually's profile:**

_...  
-Fills his profile with several Crosses emojis(?)-_

 

**DevilWorshiper commented on ChainedToAComet's profile:**

_That also works. But then we free him, bring Castiel, and have a foursome(??????????) -Nick!!!-_

 

**ChainedToAComet commented on DevilWorshiper's profile:**

_If you don't want to sleep in the car tonight, i suggest you get a hold of yourself, Nick! -Frowny face. Four of them in a row-_

 

**DevilWorshiper commented on ChainedToAComet's profile:**

_Hmmm... the caaaar -Homer style!- You know I'd bring you with me, little sheep ;D_

 

**ChainedToAComet commented on DevilWorshiper's profile:**

_You wish!!! -How dare he?!-_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to YouWillSayYesEventually:**

_Real Estate Agent Lucifer and 'annoying' client, Jimmy Novak! Yes?! Yes! :D :D_

  
-  


Working as a Real Estate Agent is not what he wanted to be doing at the age of forty-five...but then again, Lucifer couldn't really complain about his job. It paid well...and everytime he managed to sell a house, the incoming was double, sometimes triple than his current salary.

The money was good, sure, but that didn't make his job less unsatisfying.

And the clients could be real pains in the ass sometimes. Complaining about the state of the house or apartment, like he had anything to do with it! He's there to show the house, not to be blamed for a broken window or a scraped wall!

Today he had a new client. Some...guy named James Novak.

After showering and eating a quick breakfast, Lucifer left the house and walked to the building he would be showing to Mr Novak today. It was funny though. If the guy actually bought the house, he'd have a client for neighbour. Would be a first.

This house in particular had been for sale for almost over two years now. It wasn't in the best of shapes, but it was big, had a huge backyard and not to mention the neighbourhood was a quiet one. Perfect to start a family.

The rumors were what kept the clients away though.

When Lucifer arrived to the house, he spotted a dark haired man standing by the gate. The client, he assumed. Putting on his best smile, he walked towards the man with long, confident strides...only to be taken aback by the man's uncanny beauty when he saw him up close. Fuck, but those blue eyes...!

"Oh, hi!" The man started, greeting him with a wide grin. "You must be Mr Shurley, yes?"

Lucifer nodded and cleared his throat. "Indeed. Mr Novak, right?" He smiled, offering a hand for a shake.

"Yep. James Novak...but you can call me Jimmy." He winked, shaking the blond's hand.

Lucifer didn't think much of it. Maybe he had something in his eye?

"Nice to meet you, Jimmy, you can call me Lucifer. Or Luke. Friends usually call me Luke." Too much info, Lucifer flinched.

"Ooh...Lucifer, huh? Okay...sure." Jimmy smirked. "Luke it is."

"Okay, introductions aside, shall we start the tour?" The blond said, gesturing for the man to go in first.

"And they say chivalry is dead..."

Lucifer squinted, entering the place right after his client. Was Jimmy flirting with him or something...?!

 

The blond made sure to answer all of Jimmy's doubts about the house...and even though he wanted nothing more than selling it, he didn't want to influence his client. He prides for his honesty. Even if his Boss wouldn't mind if he lied a little.

"It's not too bad...i think..." Jimmy squinted, looking out the window in the living room. " If the lawn is mowed and those trees are pruned, the yard will look fantastic! I can picture a pool already...and barbecues! I love a good barbecue...hmm...greasy burgers."

Lucifer chuckled at the man's impression of Homer Simpson. "I agree. And about the walls..." He turned to look at the scraped walls. "A good painting will do wonders."

"Yes! All...reds and whites and...maybe some purples?"

"Whatever you want, Jimmy."

"Would you do it for me?" Jimmy asked all of a sudden, tearing his gaze from the view outside to gaze back at the Real Estate Agent.

"Do...what?" Lucifer blinked, confused.

"Mow the lawn, prune the trees...instal a pool...hm...paint the walls?"

"I'm...what?"

"Of course i'd pay for your work!" The dark haired man added quickly.

The blond chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. Whatever made James think he worked as a construction worker? "Mr Novak..."

"Jimmy." He scolded.

"Jimmy." Lucifer repeated. "I ...you know, i think i wouldn't mind giving you a hand. As long as we work together."

"Oh...then, yes! I'd like that." Jimmy beamed.

"Of course...that means you'd have to buy the house first."

"I'm buying it alright, where do i sign?"

What? Was it really that easy??

"You...are you sure?"

"I was sure the moment i saw you leaving the big yellow house down the street." The man smirked. "Wouldn't mind having you as my...you know...friendly neighbour." And then he blushed! "And i'm not afraid of ghosts either." Right, the famous haunted house rumors! Of course he had heard about them.

Lucifer absently licked his lips. Alright then.

Selling a house because of his wits and good looks...now that was a first.

 

Weeks later, Lucifer helped Jimmy move in to his new house. The dark haired man insisted they took care of the walls first before he even dared to unpack, and that's how they ended up painting the walls...and later rolling on the paint stained floor, as they kissed each other with passion.

 

Best sell of his life.

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on YouWillSayYesEventually's profile:**

_How was that!?! :D :D :D !_

  
  
**YouWillSayYesEventually commented on Samlicker81's profile:**   
  
_It was beautiful. BEAUTIFUL._


	50. Calthazar

**I.P.Freely posted:**

_My love for Cassie will never die. I propose a piece where I travel to the 'future' and meet EndVerse!Castiel. There we can truly live how we were suppose to with massive orgies and much decadence._

 

**Samlicker81 replied to I.P. Freely:**

_One massive orgy coming out!! :D :D_

  
-  


Ever since the Apocalypse went down and Raphael assumed control of Heaven, Balthazar had been forced to fake his own death. Mostly because he did not wish to engage in another civil war. His brothers, especially Raphael, could be such hot blooded idiots! And he knew the Archangel would have tracked him down and asked him to join him, join his side.

But he couldn't pick a side.

And he most surely did not want his older brother to bring the Apocalypse back.

Still, to say Balthazar was curious about the future, would be an understatement.

He wanted to see...with his own eyes, what would happen if Raphael succeeded in bringing Lucifer and Michael back. He wanted to know what Earth would look like after the blast...and if any living beings would remain.

 

After a quick trip into the future, he found a devastated world! The greens were mostly gone and there was this bothersome plague going on. The Croatoan, ugh, such unpleasant little buggers, those things.

Mankind was on the verge of exctinction...and it sadnedded him because...where would he find good scotch if the humans making it were all dead?!

No...nonono...Lucifer and Michael must remain in the cage!

 

Balthazar flew over devastated, burnt lands for what seemed hours...not afraid Lucifer or even Michael would find him, mostly because he'd just snap his fingers and go back to the past in a blink. Hah. Fearless, smartass Balthazar is...well, fearless and smartass!

The Angel landed on a cliff and slowly sat down on the rocky floor, huffing at the horrid view in front of him. There were buildings still burning, croatoan chasing whatever was left of mankind...terrible. Just terrible!

Focusing, Balthazar closed his eyes and tucked his wings close to his back. He was trying to channel any of his brothers, curious if he'd be able to find at least one of them in the area...and though he did not sense any angelic grace, he picked up on something else. An energy...so familiar and so homely, it had him grining from ear to ear.

Castiel was still alive!

 

Balthazar found Camp Chitaqua right away but he chose to remain invisible for the time being.

He smirked when he saw the one they called leader and he immediately knew that was Dean. Michael's sword, the Archangel's true vessel. Why Michael wasn't inside him yet, he'll never know.

Then again, that's why Earth looks like shit.

Where's Michael anyway? Why isn't he fighting Lucifer?

Snorting, the Angel stopped stalking Dean and finally went to find Castiel. His brother in arms, his superior...his friend.

He was not prepared for what he was about to see...

Castiel was naked, on the floor, and there were two girls riding him. One bounced eagerly on his dick, while the other rode his face. Oh, and there were three more girls on the bed...making out with each other and...what was that smell?

My my...but Balthazar's been in too many of those to not recognize it.

His Cassie was having a massive orgy party!!

Balthazar's proud, he truly is...because he recalls Cas being a too uptight Angel back then, always following orders and obeying like he's some sort of automated bot.

The Angel watched the girl riding his brother's dick arching her whole body and throwing her head back as she reached her peak and his vessel's dick gave a little twitch of interest. Cassie must have been practising, huh?

The girl riding Cas' face eventually came as well and when both girls dismounted him, Balthazar noticed his brother was still hard. Why did he not get off on that?! Balth's just watching and he almost came in his pants!

"Cas, want us to take care of that?" One of the girls lying on the bed offered and Balth saw his brother sitting up and grinning, waving them off.

"Sorry, ladies...i think i'm going to take care of it myself."

"Oh...okay?" The girl that had offered, smiled, and got up, knowing she and the rest of the girls had just been dismissed. They know Cas sometimes likes to suck on his own dick. Pretty flexible for a former Angel. Dean had walked in on Cas pleasuring himself once and the leader promised himself he'd never step a foot into Castiel's cabin ever again. Scarred for life.

Balthazar remained invisible as he watched the girls leaving the cabin, and then he gazed back at his brother, startling a little when he saw those blue eyes of his looking directly into his.

"I know you're here." Cas said, sitting cross-legged on the floor, his erection bobbing obscenely against his stomach. "I can tell you are not a demon..." He continued, stretching his arms over his head. "I'm gonna assume you're an Angel and..."

Bloody hell, how did he...Cas was no longer human, that much Balthazar had noticed, but...how could he tell someone was in the room with him?

"I could recognize that grace anywhere." Cas grinned, dropping his arms. "Balthazar."

Oh.

Balthazar became visible and Castiel simply tilted his head to the side, eyeing his brother's vessel for a moment. He had not been possessing one when they were all back in Heaven, none of them were...and Cas seemed pleased with his brother's choice of 'attire'. It was a pretty good looking vessel alright. Made him throb in anticipation.

"Cassie, darling...despite the situation, it is so good to see you again." The blond Angel smiled, leaning against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest. "Glad to see you have finally loosen up a little, love."

"It was not my choice, i mean..." Cas scratched his beard. "I did not think of the consequences when i fell..." He shrugged later.

"This is all a big ole mess, isn't it?" Balthazar sighed. "So...this is what happens if Raphael releases Michael and Lucifer from the cage...fuck me. That maniac truly needs to be stopped."

"What...are you saying...Lucifer and Michael are both in the cage...in the past?"

"That they are, Cassie."

"And Raphael is..."

Balthazar nodded. "Like i said, a big ole mess."

"Uh...i guess...i guess Lucifer was right. Whatever choices we make, whatever we do...it will always end up ...here."

"You have given up a long time ago, haven't you, love?" Balthazar asked, trying to maintain his gaze eye level with Castiel. Even if his brother's pretty, flushed cock was kind of distracting him.

"Yeah...Dean thinks..." He laughed. "Dean thinks he still has a chance to kill the devil...but i don't...we'll all be dead soon, so...so i thought...why not bang a few gongs before the lights go out?"

"Now that's something i never expected you to say." The blond snickered, eyes darting to Cas' dick. "Why did you not finish yourself..." He said, tilting his head towards his crotch. "...when you had the chance, huh?

"I felt you the moment you came to the camp...call me a romantic, call me whatever you want...but i guess was saving myself for you." And maybe he wanted to feel that connection to the Host again. Only God...and then again not really, knows how much he misses Heaven. How much he misses his brothers and sisters.

Balthazar licked his lips, shifting a little, his cock immediately hardening against his jeans.

"That so, Cassie...well then, how can i help you?"

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on I.P. Freely's profile:**

_Good decadence or bad decadence? You name it! :D Hope you like it! <3_

 

**I.P.Freely replied to Samlicker81:**

_Oh! Why stop there, darling? Right when it got interesting! That definitely deserves a part deux, if I do say so myself!_

 

**Samlicker81 replied to I.P. Freely:**

_My, aren't you greedy!! o.o Just because you are my favorite Angel then! :D XD_

  
-  


Balthazar kneeled between Castiel's parted legs and leaned in to catch his lips with his. My, but using a human vessel had its perks! The Angel felt Cassie's soft moans in his mouth, vibrating against his lips and tongue, and he had to palm himself to keep his throbbing cock in check. No way he's going to let the fun end so fast. Even if he's an Angel and has stamina to last ages and ages. He wants Cassie to enjoy himself first. He can tell he needs it...but is he going to give his brother the pleasure he craves... that easily?

No, he is not.

"Balthazar..."Cas moaned, his body going pliant under the blond's ministrations. "Please...just fuck me already."

"Shh...patience is a virtue, love." Balthazar wrapped his fingers around Cas' cock and gave it a slow, torturous stroke, forcing a loud groan out of the former Angel's mouth. "Ever let a man take you, Cassie?"

Cas shook his head no a few times, hips bucking into the touch, urging Balth's hand to move just a little bit faster. Just a little more and he'd have what he needs! "Mechanics are the same, are they not?"

"Not quite."

The Angel released his member and shoved his brother on the chest, forcing him to lay down on his back on the floor. "But..."

"Let me show you."

Balthazar mojoed some lube into his fingers and quickly dropped his hand to Cas' parted legs, slipping them between his cheeks, breaching his entrance with little effort. Which was a surprise, actually..."Cassie...?"

Grinning, Cas propped himself on an elbow and cast his brother a rather dirty look. "I like to fuck myself sometimes. Dean had to remove all phallic objects in my cabin last time he walked in on m-"

Balthazar chuckled." You're one little minx. And here i was, worried that i might hurt you." Rolling his eyes, Balthazar slipped his fingers inside Cas to the knuckle and began scissoring them, stretching his brother's hole nice and good.

"Told you to fuck me already, Balthy. I can take it."

"You sure have a big mouth on you." It's still weird, seeing Castiel so changed...but he's not complaining, far from it actually! "Best put it to good use. Here."

He pulled his fingers out and laughed when Cas let out a needy whine of protest at the loss.

Balthazar climbed up Cassie's body and aligned his cock with his mouth, letting the tip graze his brother's lips. "What about this then? Ever had one of these down your throat, Cassie?" Balth's tone was dark with lust...and he tried not to just ram his cock into Cas' mouth. Though it sure would have been lovely to watch him gag and choke around his girth.

"I...i am a fast learner." Cas said, his pink tongue coming out to lick at the tip.

"I will be the judge of that." And just like that, Balthazar shoved his entire lenght inside his mouth. He let him adjust to it, hissed when he felt teeth...but when Cas got the hang of it and started sucking and swallowing around his cock, he lost it. He held Cas' head in place and fucked his face in earnest.

He only stopped when he felt the heat coiling in his belly, his grace about to burst.

Pulling out, he watched Cas licking his lips. "Oh God...i...i definitely need to do that more often. Fuck..."

"You were right, you are a fast learner." Balthy praised, giving his brother a gentle pat on the cheek.

"Gonna fuck me now or do i need to make an appointment?" Cas huffed.

Balthazar obliged, at last, not because Castiel asked him to, but because he couldn't trust himself to hold back any longer. He needed to bury himself balls deep into that perky ass, needed to have Cas writhing in pleasure beneath him as he filled him...

The blond placed both of Castiel's feet over his shoulders and leaned forward, almost bending the man in half, his cock easily sliding inside Cas' heat and bottoming out with a sharp, single thrust. God, was he loose!

Balthazar didn't let his brother adjust to his size or anything, he just started to move right away, initiating a brutal pace.

Loud moans, flesh slapping flesh, being the only sounds filling the cabin.

"More, more!" Cas chanted between broken moans, his bare back rubbing hard against the wooden floor. He's gonna be sore later, but does he care? No, sir, he does not.

 

Meanwhile, Dean had just talked to Chuck, and the prophet had told their leader that most of the men were ill, therefore not fit to go out on any errands anytime soon. Except, well...Castiel.

"Sorry, Dean...we need food and...Cas is in good shape. I am sure you two can pull it off." Chuck gave Dean an apologetic smile and the hunter snorted.

"Fine. I'll go talk to him...is the orgy thing over?"

"Oh yes, i saw the girls leaving his cabin a while ago. He'll be alone."

Not that it mattered. In group or alone, he knows he'll just end up scarred by the end of the day.

Dean walked to the former Angel's cabin and the first thing he heard was Cas' voice...it sounded like he was...hurt? Could it be? Little bastard had broken a foot last time just by slipping on a pair of boxers! Which he wasn't wearing at the time either, mind you.

"Stop, STOP, nng, i-"

Definitely in trouble!

Dean stormed inside and the hitching sound that left his lips was almost comical.

"Son of a bitch!!"

  
-  


**Samlicker81 commented on I.P. Freely's profile:**

_What about now?! o.o o.o ! XO_

 

**I.P.Freely replied to Samlicker81:**

_You're my favorite human, love! So considerate yet so feisty!  
Not to mention, what an ending!_

  


**Samlicker81 replied to I.P. Freely:**  
  
_Oh please!! (Keep' em compliments coming XD) Thank you for the lovely prompts! I'm so pleased you liked it! <3_


End file.
